New Horizons
by NewGirl08
Summary: After two years in Braavos; Arya Stark returns to Winterfell for Rob's wedding. She finds herself in the middle of a business war between the main Houses. She has alliances of her own but are threatened themselves after rekindling her feelings for Gendry Waters. Modern GENDRYA and Sequel to 'The Strength is in the pack'
1. When You Where Young

**ARYA POV:**

_You can take the girl out of the north but you can't get the north out of the girl…_

"Miss… please come inside! You'll freeze yourself to death!"—Said a security guard from inside the waiting room. She just shrugged and signaled to the no smoking sign while puffing her cigarette with a dramatic flare.

She could tell why the guard was worried about her I mean the temperature was below zero, she was outside by the sidewalk casually smoking a cigarette wearing denim short shorts, a black tank top covered with an asymmetrical shoulder sweater. She left Braavos completely unaware of the climate change.

After two years Arya Stark was back in Winterfell and it felt damn good.

Gradually she grew accustomed to the island heat but the cold winds of the north? They would never bother her, there was a snow storm brewing and it was just like it was welcoming her home.

After she left for Braavos University she never returned… At first it was because she really was swapped with homework but latter well, she didn't see it as something necessary.

She never broke her promise so she talked to her parents and siblings regularly and by siblings she really didn't mean all of them.

She would hear from Rob and Sansa through her mother's phone calls. Rob was finishing on his business degree in Kings Landing and was set to start working with Eddard at Stark Industries not before finally marrying Roslyn Frey; _the real reason for her return_. Sansa was a sophomore in Kings Landing but she decided to take a break from her studies to spend some time at home; she still dated that little shit Joffrey Baratheon.

It was tough to keep in touch with Jon as he was over at the Wall at military school but Margaery kept her informed on the latest news. Yes; surprisingly those two were still a couple and Marg had actually become a good friend over the years. Filling her by phone on everything Stark or the latest Westeros gossip.

She did keep in direct contact with her younger brothers… Bran didn't follow Arya's footsteps by skipping grades and had just graduated from high school. He was going to study Psychology and was going to attend to college at The Neck so he could be close to his girlfriend Meera. Last but not least Rickon was 12 years old and raising hell, apparently he took over the title of wild child from Arya when she left and loved to play the part but still remained a sweet (a bit hot tempered) kid and liked sports.

Since they were all cough up in their own things nobody had seen Arya for two years although it's not as if Arya was easy to get a hold of.

The free cities were her personal backyard and she shifted around on a daily basis. When she wasn't busy with school she was either on a gravesite or simply scouting for new projects. She purposely avoided social media; she wasn't exactly a social queen so why spend her time reading what people ate or what movie they saw. She nearly killed Edric Dayne one time he posted a photo of her by the beach. Yes it was in the middle of the sunset and you could only see her silhouette but she was pissed, the main thing she learned from the House of Black and White was to preserve her privacy… well, not the main thing but you get the picture.

In the end the only people who had gotten to see Arya over the two year period were her ex boyfriend Edric and her father Eddard. Each came to visit whenever they could on official maters and stayed a little longer so they could spend time with her. Edric was now in full power of the Starfall Conglomerate which was now working hand in hand with Stark Industries handling their communications systems specifically (and thanks to Arya's work over the years) in the Free Cities… and her father? Well her father owned the damned thing and went to see her whenever he wanted.

If you want to ask what happened with Gendry? Nothing! After they said goodbye at the airport they never talked or saw each other again. She heard from him work related. After she left; Gendry went to study mechanical engineering in Storms End and was quite the rising star. Getting good grades and finding a good job at Baratheon Corps. He still was a constant at the Stark Manor since he worked very close with her father.

She wondered how she was going to react when she saw him since he was the reason she left. She didn't hold it against him. I mean she was just a little girl with insecurities and borderline depression. Him ignoring her romantically was the best thing that could have happened, it made her go to Braavos, get her degree in archeology and she wouldn't have met her current boyfriend? Ex boyfriend? She didn't know, they were on a break and their relationship status was a little weird right now.

So that is how Arya found herself at Winterfell Airport in the middle of the night.

She purposely said that her flight was canceled at the last minute so she could avoid the whole awkward greeting at the airport her mother had surely arranged. She booked the last flight home but what she didn't count on was the weather, it was the beginning of a snow storm so taxis were unavailable.

She could easily call Edric to pick her up but she didn't want to give him high hopes, the guy still held a torch for her since high school. She was going to have to sleep inside the airport but she didn't care. The airport floor was a 5 star hotel in comparison to some of the places Arya had been.

She decided to light a second cigarette out of boredom, she didn't smoke. It was one of those random things she picked out hanging out with so many different people.

She was lost in though when a guy came over and asked if she had another cigarette when suddenly she was looking at the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life; Gendry's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**GENDRY POV:**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit… I'm late!_

_I've missed her… again!_

_Fuck!_

Gendry was currently reciting all the curse words he knew because he was two hours late to greet Arya at the airport. There's a storm coming so maybe her flight got delayed…

He lost track of time out of nervousness. He couldn't concentrate for more than five seconds knowing that he was going to see Arya today so he decided to help out some of the guys at a construction site over Torrhen's Square so naturally he immerged himself at work, lost track of time and now had passed his third red light speeding over to the airport.

_Arya…_ damn saying her name felt even better now that she was finally coming back home.

He hadn't talked to her since she left for Braavos but he didn't blame her. He treated Arya like shit before she left just because he couldn't figure out his feelings for her. So after she left he only focused on his studies so he could become a man worthy of her. Someone with power and money and he had done a mighty good job.

He had finished early his studies and was now working for Baratheon Corps surveying all of their work in the North and part of the Riverlands. Roberth Baratheon was still a lazy drunk so his brother Stannis and Gendry held the company together. Eddard Stark kept his part of the bargain and Gendry was the liaison between both companies but only reported to him.

To say he was nervous to see Arya was an understatement, that was part of why he was so pissed off. Since he lost track of time he didn't have time to change so he was covered in dirt. In the past Arya never seemed to care when he would show up covered in oil from Tobbo's garage but that was the thing! Would it be the same Arya? He highly doubted it.

_Thank God!_

He just parked his SUV in front of the airport when his cell phone finally charged to life, it died from the many times he checked the clock today. He had a couple of emails work related and a text message from Jon:

**Hey Bro! Arya's flight got cancelled; she'll be arriving home tomorrow. Come crash at the house JS***

_Great, so I'm going to get a speeding ticket for nothing. Just what I needed. I could really use a smoke!_

He looked around for a cigarette but he didn't have any, his girlfriend a.k.a Hot Pie must have thrown them out. There was a chick smoking near the main gait; maybe he could bum one out.

Gendry got out of his truck cursing the weather. He loved the North, it became his home away from home but the cold? He hated it… As he started getting close to the girl he saw that she was pretty hot! She was a petite little thing, nice body, killer legs and a very smackable ass_. I wonder if the face matches the body?_

"Hey mind sharing a smoke?" _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!_

"Gendry?"—

Of course it had to be Arya, of course she would have left as a cute sixteen year old and returned as a fucking sex kitten. Oh my God, take a look at her lips! I would murder an infant if I was offered to kiss her and were her eyes always this grey? There the exact same shade of grey as the snow stormed sky…How long have I've been staring?

"Arya?!" _I need confirmation that this is not my mind playing tricks on me._

"Hey! Long time no see…"—She replied with the most sexy voice he had ever heard in his life. She still sounded like Arya but more scratchy and deep sending direct waves to his penis.

"Yeah… What are you doing here?" _Good boy Waters, keep the talk to a minimal since you can't remember how to form intelligent sentences._

A frown covered her face at his question and right then and there Gendry decided that his life mission was to make Arya's face a happy expressions zone.

"There's was a mix up with my flight. So I got here on the red eye. What are you doing here?"—She asked back puffing away the remaining of her cigarette. He was going to kiss Hot Pie for throwing out his smokes.

"Well I'm late. My cell phone died so I only just found that everybody left and you weren't supposed to arrive till tomorrow".

To that they both just felt silent. Arya casually is finishing her cigarette and Gendry shamesly gawking.

"So do you need a ride?" He asked as the oxygen went back to his brain. Arya Stark was a total knockout.

"I was just going to crash here for the night but it seems the Old Gods and the New have other plans for me"—

"Then let me take your bags M'lady" _She just rolled her eyes at me._

_She may be hot as a Victoria Secret's model but inside she's still my Arya. I still got a chance to make things right…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ARYA POV:**

_I have spent hours in front of temples meditating, achieving the ultimate stage of concentration… but none of it was worth jack shit in front of Gendry Waters!_

Of all the people she could have meet of course it had to be Gendry!

What was the appropriate etiquette to greet the guy who you lusted after grand part of your life?

As he was loading her bags into his truck she took her time to check him out… it seemed that time only perfected the monument that was his body!

He was still freakishly tall and had ripped arms, his muscles had muscles. His jeans accentuated his toned legs, trough his jacket you could admire his massive back and his plain t-shirt made you place a safe bet on a six pack. Let's not forget the face people, can someone call GQ? He had a devishly sexy manly face currently graced by a two day kind of stubble. His hair was long; he had to constantly keep it out of his eyes that of course were the deal breaker.

"What happened to your truck?" She tried to keep the conversation light since she didn't know what to say.

"That old thing? I think it died the same year you left. I got this puppy with my first paycheck."—It was a big ass GMC Sierra and like every man; he was proud at his toy.

When they got inside Gendry immediately turned on the heater which Arya lamented. She knew it was the beginning of a snow storm but she still liked the weather. Gendry took off his jacket and she took off her sweater trying to act calm as she ogled Gendry's arms, imagining him holding her to sleep.

Neither of them said anything much like the ride they shared two years ago when he took her to the airport. But now the air wasn't filled with sadness but with excitement and some other thing she couldn't quite place.

"What?" She asked. Gendry was giving her side glances every now and them.

"Your hair!"—He said while tugging at her long pony tail.

"I don't think I have ever seen you with hair this long"—When she left for Braavos short hair was the best defense for the heat. But as time past her hair became a reminder of her mother so she hadn't cut it since. That and that she had a mean ass dothraki on her back that would kill her if she cut it.

"I guess I needed a change from the drastic short style"

"Spikehead?"—He chuckled her old nickname.

"Oh my God it's been ages since I heard that!"

"Don't worry… there is no person in all the north that is going to look at you and remember that nickname. _Believe me…_"_—_He said but this time he didn't look at her.

They rode in comfortable silence. Gendry decided to put a song that talked about a girl who basically just sat waiting for her prince charming. A bit dramatic in the lyric department for her taste but it was a good song.

They were already at the gate of the house when Arya was debating to barge into the guest house and tackle Jon or go strait to bed for she was pretty tired from her trip. As if reading her thoughts Gendry answered her.

"I think Margaery is there so unless you want a very visual image of your brother and his girlfriend I think it's best to the skip the guest house and see Jon tomorrow"—

She only nodded and stared at her house. Home Sweet Home for the first time in two years. Inside was her family; a very eclectic mix of people that made her who she was.

It was past 1am so everybody was asleep so she made a beeline to her room amazed that everything was intact, exactly the same as the day she left. She felt odd, like in a time capsule. Gendry standing by the door only enhanced the feeling.

"Mixed feeling?"—He asked. God she loved his voice, it was so deep it gave her shivers.

"Sort of… just can't believe that it's been two years since I left. Being in my room, with everything in the exact same place, with you here? It feels like yesterday." She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

"Well it isn't. No one is the same person as two years ago Arya. You'll get the chance to see it firsthand tomorrow"—Gendry was going to say something but at the last minute he shook his head, put his hands in his pockets and laughed.

"Hey, If I'm still asleep when you get up make sure you wake me up. I don't want to miss everybody's face when they see you"—

"Am I that ugly?"—She joked with him while getting under the covers. She was too tired to change.

"Fishing for a complement Stark? Ugly…"—He muttered something else but by them he had closed the door and sleep had taken over her.

Tomorrow she would get reacquainted with her entire family. That was going to be interesting.

**So? What do you think?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Spread the word on my story.**

**REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW!**

**Song: When you where young by The Killers.**


	2. I Predict a Riot

**Hello Fanfic Friend!...**

**I have to say I am really happy with your reviews and take them into serious consideration. I've always told you that I am new at this so I'll accept any help I can get.**

**I have a hard time with ages (obviously) but no, Arya hasn't graduated yet.**

**And a lot of things that happened in the time gap between this story and 'The Strength is in the pack' will be told so don't worry.**

**Again; soooooo happy with your feedback so keep it coming.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**ARYA POV:**

_5 am alarm clock…_

_I'm on vacation, I should turn that off._

Fran Drescher's laugh refused to let Arya go back to sleep for her usual morning jog.

Last night Arya finally came home, she didn't see anyone else other than Gendry so technically today was her first day at home. Ahh yes; Gendry. The guy she pinned for when she was a kid, damn he's hot. She normally woke up in a foul mood but who doesn't wake up with a smile on their face after dreaming with a pair of blue eyes and a whole lot of nakedness.

While at Braavos; Arya was accustomed to a daily 5 am morning run. Each day she would take a different route but on her way back she would always run through the market to eat breakfast. She was a healthy girl with a big appetite so after a run she would gorge herself with exotic food and different spices. _What? I wanna see if I can prolong my growth spree_

Feeling well rested and not in the mood to stay in bed she decided to go on her run, her luggage was still inside Gendry's truck so rumbling through her closet she found a old pair of running shorts matching them with a black sports bra so she was set for her run.

The house was silent with its occupants still asleep completely oblivious that she had arrived; only Gendry knew she was there so it didn't matter if it remained like that for a few more hours… She hesitated in going to find Gendry; he did ask her to wake him up when she did but she decided against it opting to go on her walk and clear her mind.

Going outside the house and feeling the cold seep into her bones was magnificent, it seems that home was feeling of comfort; one Arya could only achieve between the hard winds of the North. In matters of seconds she was off in the direction of the far woods that led directly to the Godwood where she felt truly free and able to sort her mind.

_Let's talk about Gendry shall we?... You leave mostly because of him yet the second you see him again you take a train to Stupidville and dream of doing things with him that you should only be doing with your boyfriend? Get it together Stark!_

Arya chose to leave Winterfell! Some would say she ran defeated, yes; she did! But she came back stronger than ever… She was just a kid when she decided to leave for Braavos University driven by her social awkwardness, her family's preconception ideas of who she wanted to be and Gendry's constant rejection. The result? She was a young woman full of confidence with a mind of her own. Respected not by her name but her own self, with many friends she could trust her life with and with a boyfriend who adored her.

_Yes Arya, remember that gorgeous guy you left slightly heartbroken back at Braavos. He loves you for your brilliant mind and spunky personality. Gendry is only a body; a spectacular mass of muscle and male beauty but still what's underneath? For all you know he's still the same ass that ignored you the second he found better company. Screw him! Purple is better than blue!_

Six footsteps, coming in quick… She heard them before she could see them. Two footsteps, the others are paws.

"Not only could I hear you for miles but could smell you as well. Kissing one sibling while puffing away with the other?"…

"Good Morning Darling Sister…"-

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GENDRY POV:**

_I am a walking hard on… what am I, fifteen again?_

_I need to get back home. I refuse to masturbate under Eddard Stark's roof while thinking about his daughter but come ooooooon…._

-One must not act stupid out of happiness- as of yesterday that was Gendry's motto.

He had spent quite a lot of time of his adolescent life lusting and pinning after a little girl that was too good for him. It made him feel miserable, unworthy and creepy; feelings he wasn't too keen on getting back in his head.

Arya was back! That didn't give him an excuse to throw in the garbage everything he had worked for the past two years… He had worked and studied his ass off to have a great job, be respected by his coworkers and groomed to perfection under Eddard Stark himself. Personally? After Arya left he decided to clean up his act! No more random hookups, only Jeyne Heddle got close to him but not enough. Arya left a void in his life only to be filed by her again. Before he let others speak for him, shutting his words for the mercy of others that quite frankly didn't deserve them. He wasn't stupid, he knew Arya felt something for him before she left but he wasn't ready, he took the quick way out. He finally planed to make his move but that was the summer she moved away. Today he was a new man, a better man but that didn't give him the right to even consider going after Arya in a romantic way. She had changed as well; she was even smarter, more worldly and was a beauty that made men go insane.

_Of course her coming back and running strait into your arms is wishful thinking Stupid Bull!.._

Finally stumbling out of bed he went to the kitchen to get his caffeine mix and found every Stark male minus Bran and Rob.

"Please tell me you left me some breakfast!"

"I'm growing and he needs protein to protect our nation!"—Said the youngest Stark with his mouth full.

"You slept in! Old Man dragging you to an early grave?"—Asked Jon patting Gendry in the back. It's obvious they don't know about the latest arrival.

"Lost track of time, then after work I had a pleasant… distraction" Gendry muttered deciding not to blow Arya's cover.

"Somebody has to help me with the family business!"—Said Eddard, nodding towards Gendry and handing him his breakfast plate Catelyn dutifully had saved for him.

"Isn't that why I'm here?"-

They all turned around to see Arya casually leaning by the kitchen door looking gloriously in a pair of little black running shorts with a matching sports bra.

Thank God they all launched themselves hugging, kissing and tackling her (Rickon) so none of them could notice Gendry frozen cold at the sight of Arya. The image he had last night of Arya had nothing to do with the glorious woman in front of him. She had fair skin with a fine tanned layer thanks to her time in Braavos. Her muscled were toned; no secret there since Arya was an avid sport junky. Her hips were something sinful that made her tinny waist alluring. Her hair was tangled in a messy bun; she was sweaty from her run and was the most beautiful thing Gendry had seen in his entire life.

He didn't know a much time he spent there fantasizing but by the time he landed back on earth his coffee was cold and they were all huddled next to Arya bombarding her with questions. It was hilarious to see Sergeant Snow with his little sister on his lap dotting on her every word.

"Settle down boys. My turn now: Where's the happy couple? Aren't they supposed to be here already?"— Arya asked finally managing to get a question that wasn't about her life.

Today was kind of an engagement party for Roslyn and Rob; yes they were engaged since high school but they finally set a date so they were going to have a get together with close family to basically show that all was well and arraigned marriages do work. _Of course… and my dad is Samuel L Jackson._

"He called earlier. Said that they were running late. Let's not tell your mother that please."— Pleaded Eddard.

"Perfect. Mom's already out of the house getting ready with the other females of the house, Ar we have enough time before the party starts to show you some sweet moves I've been practicing for my next wresting match."—Grinned Rickon.

"You two; go get ready and help the catering company once they arrive. I'm going to wave my 'I'm the father card' and spend some time with my little girl before all the madness starts"—_Eddard says; you do. _Jon and Rickon sulked like 4 year olds_._

"Gendry! Mind if you come into my office in a little while with the paperwork I asked you the other day?"—

"Of course Sir. I'll be there in a bit…"

After Jon finally let go of Arya they all left to get ready for the engagement party. Gendry went back to the guest room that was now practically his since he spent more time at Stark Manor than his apartment to brush his teeth and get the paperwork Eddard had asked him to.

Excluding the Free Cities projects; over the years Gendry had access to every piece of paper containing information of Stark Industries and Baratheon Corps. But this time it was different; this was not some kind of promotion. There where talks of ownership and Gendry was way over his head.

Not having time to take a bath he just put on a clean shirt and headed back to Eddard office. Before he could knock he heard his favorite sound that was back into his life; Arya's giggle. He waited outside not daring to interrupted father / daughter time but the door was slightly open so he could hear a bit of their conversation:

Arya's giggled.

_A:_ He's a nice guy Dad, I actually keep him close. He knows a lot of people.

_E:_ Just keep an eye on that one. Loyalty is something I value a great deal.

_A:_ Chill Dad, I've got it under control.

_E:_ Speaking of things that are under your control…

_A:_ Dad…

_E:_ Arya…

_A:_ We're not in the 50's Dad. Calling you was a pressure tactic and you know it!

_E:_ He's a nice young man that wants the best for you Arya. Him asking me permission speaks greatly of his feelings for you.

_A:_ Well, I'm not ready. I told him. End of story.

_E:_ I don't have to remind you that there is a lot more at stake here do I young lady?

_A:_ You just _did_ Father.

_What the hell are they talking about? Who where they talking about? Ohh shit, someone's coming._

Gendry stood outside as if he was just getting to the door when Arya opened it looking annoyed, she didn't even look at him and passed right trough him.

"Forgive her Gendry. She's probably still tired from the trip"—Said Eddard completely oblivious of Gendry's eavesdropping.

"It's ok Mister S, I've missed being manhandled by your daughter" _That sounded totally inappropriate and weird._

For a moment Eddard was lost at thought so he didn't hear Gendry's rambling.

"Gendry I'm afraid we won't be able to sit down and discuss this subject as it should be done ever so thoroughly. Why don't we leave this for Monday morning at the office?"—

"Of course! Arya's arrival, Rob's engagement party… I assumed you'd be busy Sir."

"Yes about that. I'm sorry Gendry but would you mind revising the blue prints for the job at Skagos. That is a headache I want to avoid"—

Eddar's request didn't surprise Gendry. Rob's engagement party meant family friends, family friends meant Baratheons, Baratheons meant no-no! He didn't question Eddards intention of hiding Gendry from the Corporations top brass; he knew Eddard would tell him why when the time was right.

"Of course Sir, I was actually planning on heading out already." Half truth – half life. He was going to leave but the possibility of seeing Arya in a dress? Hot damn!

The Angel over his shoulder won so he left the house after talking to Eddard of some minor company issues. He'd already fired up his truck when he remembered he still had Arya's luggage so he got out and grabbed the bags. He was going to leave them by the front door but the catering company had arrived and was all over the place, he wasn't going to be the one responsible for losing her stuff.

_Since when Arya packed so much? These things are heavy!_

He decided to put the bags in her room so he walked up the stairs right inside the room since the door was open. He had just placed the bags beside the bed when the bathroom door opened revealing the most perfect image he had ever seen.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ARYA POV:**

_Ugh! I am going to kill that suicide blonde!..._

But first Arya needed to settle her business in the North. First one on the list: Rob's engagement party.

What to wear? The rules were nothing white; to bridal but everything else was game on. It was the first time 'society' was going to see her in years so she was going to enjoy her little show and tell.

Arya was never interested in clothes and fashion but you'd be surprise what a little bit of inches in the right places and a good friend who wore nothing but dresses could do for a girl. _The little Enma…_

"Ohh.. Hello!"

"Hello" – Was all Gendry could say while staring at her! Oh, yes, did I mention she had just stepped out of the shower and only had her robe on?

Gendry was a blubbering mess and Arya loved it! She was sorry to reduce womanhood into looks but in the last couple of years God gave her a substantial boost in the cleavage department as well as some pretty defined curves that made men notice…a lot! She was well aware of what her body did to the opposite sex and she loved toying with them. Seeing the tables turned on Gendry made her feel pretty good. _Yep, you could have had this suckah!_

"My luggage! Thank God you brought it up, wouldn't want me to go around the house practically naked don't we?" She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Nop, naked, no! No naked!"—His words sounded cut and his obvious tell was showing. Whenever Gendry was about to get in a fight, was uncomfortable or wasn't sure of what he was going to do next he would tuck his hands inside his pockets.

She could make him suffer but why bother? She didn't care for him; Gendry didn't even deserve her putting up a show to get him jealous. He wasn't worth it and she had bigger fish to fry that didn't go by the name Waters.

"Now run along Gendry. I need to get this robe off me and I won't be needing your help" _Ok, maybe just rub it in a little._

Gendry didn't say anything, he just blinked and gawked like he physically needed to touch her but he spun around and left the room without a word…

The afternoon went fast. Before she knew it, it was already 5 pm so the guests were going to start arriving in less than an hour. After doing her own hair and makeup; nothing fancy with a low ponytail and she decided to put on her blue Emanuel Ungaro Minnie dress. Simple, appropriate cocktail / evening ware and she looked hot as hell in it, well; hot enough her mother wouldn't think she was an island hoochie and that her father wouldn't tell her to put on a coat.

Coming out of her bedroom she didn't need to look around to see that the evening was going to be a boring one because at the end of the stairwell was Theon Greyjoy.

"I woke up this morning knowing that I had come dateless; it was because Cupid himself put you right in front of me. See? We even match!"—He said gesturing to his blue tie and wiggling up and down his eyebrows. Such a helpless flirt but in the end Theon was like a disabled puppy; you just couldn't say no!

"Hey Greyjoy… Came here to see your boyfriend with another woman? So, so sad!"—She smirked.

"What can I say? You lose a Stark; you win a Stark!"—He said while giving her a very touchy feely hug just in time as the main door opened.

"Theon I thought you weren't coming! Where's Rob? He's not answering my phone calls! Ohh, I'm sorry! Who is your date?"—Catelyn asked coming back from an afternoon in the hair salon but before she could recognize her own daughter; Arya heard her name in a very high pitch squeal and before she knew it someone was hugging her tightly.

"Ohhh my goooooooooooooooood, you're here! I can't believe Jon didn't tell me! You look gorgeous! Ohh my god I love your hair! Your boobs look amazing! Are those Jimmy Choo shoes?..."—Margaery Tyrell had said more than one thousand words in less than one minute. How was that even possible?

Margaery was still bombarding Arya with questions when in came Sansa looking as beautiful as ever in a light pink dress with a shy expression on her face.

"Arya?"—Was all she could say, amazed as was everyone to see the new and improved Arya.

"Hey Sans! Looking good as always" Considering they've hadn't talked in two years flattery was a safe way to talk to Sansa. What she didn't expect was a big hug from her. Everyone stood back watching the sisters embrace even more surprised when Sansa started crying.

"I've missed you so much!"—She said only for Arya's hears while hugging her tightly.

The moment was interrupted by a loud whistle from Theon that surely made the wolves uneasy.

"I'm sorry Girls but the clock is ticking and there's a change in the program! EVERYBODY IN THE LIVING ROOM"—He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Arya walked hand in hand with Sansa who refused to let her go. Her sister was even more beautiful than when she left but there was sadness to her beauty, a melancholy about it that no longer made Sansa bubbly and alive.

She was going to have plenty of time to reacquaint herself with her big sister but first she needed to find out what was going on. Her mother seemed to think the same.

"Theon what's going on? Where's Rob?"—Catelyn asked sounding alarmed. Theon just looked at her with his 'chillax' stare and waited for the rest of the family to walk in.

One by one all Stark men came inside the living room. Bran looking fresh after sleeping out his buzz all evening, followed by Rickon and Jon who walked strait to where Margaery was standing and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Ok Theon. What's going on? Where's my son?"—Asked Eddard. It was already six o clock, guest were literally in the driveway and the future bride and groom where nowhere to be seen.

Theon just held up his hand as to signal to give him a minute while he texted someone on his phone. Catelyn was about to go postal when the doors opened and in came Rob with a girl by his side that was not Roslyn…they were holding hands.

"Mother… Father…"—Said Rob looking very nervous. The girl beside him looked like she was going to faint!

"Robert…"—Was the only thing that Eddard could say. Something was up and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Rob looked like a deer in the headlights while Jon and Theon exchanged knowing looks.. _The drama? This I didn't miss_

"Hello! My name is Margaery!. And you might be…?"—Asked Marg to the still unknown girl.

"Uhmm Jeyne? This is my family. Guys?... This is Jeyne Westerling; my wife!"—

Tequila, a big round of tequila… this was not going to be a very serene night.

**Hope you liked it!**

**This is what I pictured Arya's dress like: . /2009/03/10/emmy_rossom_s_short_tight_wrap_dress**

**Follow me and don't hesitate to leave your comment.**

**Remember to REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW!**

**Have a great weekend!**

**Song: I predict a riot by Kaiser Chiefs**


	3. Ignorance

**Hello Fanfic Friend.**

**Loving the reviews so keep them coming.**

**Enjoy **

**ARYA POV:**

_I'm sorry. Each and every one of you I love but the drama? I can live without…_

'_This is my wife'… Rob Stark's penis strikes again!_

The whole family stood silent, the magnitude of what Rob just said sinking in; he was married; only no one was yelling mazel tov. He didn't just get married, he broke a spoken contract with Walder Frey and that was not something to be taken lightly.

Normally this would be the time that Eddard took charge of the situation but he remained quiet, looking at his eldest son. Catelyn was the one who spoke.

"Rob what do you mean she is your wife?"—Asked Catelyn enunciating each word slowly and looking at the girl that wasn't Roslyn.

For the first time since he came inside the room Rob looked confident. He took the girl's hand in his and gave her a loving smile before replying to his mother's question.

"Just as I said… Jeyne here is my wife."— He said hugging the young girl. She was pretty but not Rob's usual flamboyant type.

"But what about Roslyn?"—Croaked Sansa looking pale as snow, she was always closest to Rob but interesting enough this was news to her as well. Jon and Theon were a totally different story although Jon had more of a murderous look in his eyes.

"She's at her house right now telling her family that we're not getting married. They're not coming Dad"—

Eddard stood up with a look Arya knew very well, he was pissed off and this was a side of their father that no one wanted to be in the receiving end.

"Jeyne, is it?"—he courteously said to the young girl who nodded but didn't move an inch from Rob's side.

"Children would you please excuse your brother and his _wife_. Your Mother and I want to have a word with them"—_Poor Robbie, he is going to get his ass kicked._

They all left and went to the kitchen; he wasn't exactly a toddler but Rickon was ushered to his room by Bran. Margaery was the first to break the silence voicing what pretty much everybody was thinking.

"Jon Snow you tell me right this second why instead of an engagement party we are now celebrating an actual wedding… with another bride I might add?"—But Jon didn't have time to respond. He was too busy shoving Theon into the wall.

"What the hell happened Theon, you said it was over!"—

"I didn't say it was over, _He _said it; not me"—Theon spat ready to come to blows over whatever they were arguing about.

"Bullshit! You were with him this whole time. You've could have stopped him!"—Jon was commanding, the military life had been good to Jon, at least on his interrogations skills.

"Not that I have to give you any kind of explanations but I wasn't with Rob. I've been at Saltcliffe slaving in one of my sister's ships"—Theon was full out shouting. _Time to break up the boys before they ruin their suits._

"Jon let him go. I know for a fact that Theon was in Saltcliffe. I actually suggested Asha to give him the job!"

"WHAT?!"—Quickly asked Theon. _Yes you can thank me for your job as well as from keeping Jon from kicking your ass!_

"A different story for a different occasion Theon. Right know it's you guys who need to spill the beans on what's going on" She said separating Jon and Theon; taking the latest to sit with her at the far side of the kitchen.

"Jon what's happening? Tell us already!"— Sansa was passed the gossip faze. She just wanted the truth!

"Jeyne? Rob's wife?... She's been around for a while!"—Said Jon, not sure of how Margaery was going to react to whatever he was going to say.

"You know her?"—Yup, Jon was right. Margaery was pissed off.

"Please, please, pleeease hear me out before you draw some kind of conclusion!"—Pleaded Jon, Marg can play very much the Drama Queen part.

"You already know that since I couldn't leave the Academy the guys would come once or twice a year and meet up at Mole's Town. Don't put on _that face_ Margaery; you know we just drank and got up to date with each other's lives…"

Margaery was indeed making a 'try to bullshit me and die' face but to her credit Jon was supposed to be studying to be the next Max Steele, not socializing.

"… Rob engagement was a sham, we all knew it! He'd hook up with different girls as much as he could. So one day we were at the bar and there was a group of nurse volunteers that were working with a subdivision at The Wall. Theon over here just had to invite them over"—

"Hey, just because you joined an all boys club and Gendry went monk on us doesn't mean the rest should quit women!"—Said Theon defending himself. _Gendry? A monk?_

"Anyway… Jeyne was there and she really hit it off with Rob. At first we didn't care, it was just a onetime thing but then Rob started to visit a lot more. We knew that he didn't love Roslyn but it wasn't like he could call off the engagement. Gendry was the first one to call Rob on his actions; Rob just ignored him and Gendry stopped meeting with us. It wasn't until I found out that they were practically living together in a hotel room that I told him to get his shit together and man up with Roslyn. So I dragged his ass out of the hotel and put him in Theon's car "—

In unison everybody looked at Theon…

"Your turn Greyjoy"—said Bran.

Theon was not happy with Jon accusations so Arya gave him a quick encouraging nod to talk.

"I really thought it was over!"—He said throwing daggers at Jon with his stare.

"After I picked him up at the hotel and dragged his ass back to Kings Landing; I actually stayed with him for a couple of weeks. He seemed fine, he told me Jeyne was just a fluke and that he didn't know what came over him. So after indulging in various establishments of feminine cuisine I left. I haven't seen him since. I literally was on my way over here when I got a text from him telling me to gather everyone so he could break the news. He's my brother Jon, what was I going to do? Leave him alone? I'd do it for you too you know!..."—

Theon and Jon cared for each other but never quite got along, there were times that it seemed that they just tolerated each other for the sake of the family.

"I'm not particularly glad you just told me about this now but I understand the whole bro-code. But don't lie to me Jon, we have a long distance relationship, there's no space for lies"—Said Margaery while hugging Jon. Those two were like water and salt but somehow they managed to work perfectly together.

"That was beaufitul Theon… And Margaery? You almost made me cry…but the problem is still there people. Rob got married with someone other than Walder Frey's daughter! Aren't we supposed to do anything?"—Asked Bran, always the analytical of the family.

"Of course… we go and grab a drink!"

Everyone in the kitchen looked at Arya liked she grew a second head.

"Rob broke a business arrangement in form of an engagement. Walder Frey will probably try to screw Dad and the company. Even if he gets a divorce the damage is still done. For now we just wait for the blow that's going to come from the Frey's camp"

"Well said little Wolf"— Eddard was standing by the kitchen door looking like he aged ten years in an hour.

"Your sister is right Brandon. There's nothing else we can do but to welcome the girl since your brother is so smitten and wait for Walder to call. In the meantime the only thing you can do to help is go outside and tell the guests there isn't going to be a party."—

"We'll arrange the cars."—Said Jon gesturing to Theon, it was obvious that they needed to talk about what just happened.

"Us girls and fine Brandon over here can take care of the guests."—Kindly said Margaery.

They all left the kitchen minus Arya who stood back wanting to talk to her father.

"Anything I can actually do than can make a difference?" Eddard just sighed and ran his hands over his hair. It was starting to get a little bit grey.

"Right this minute? Nothing really. But I do want you Monday morning over at the office; I could use your input for damage control."—

Over the years Eddard actually gave Arya full control over all operations in the Free Cities. At 18 years old she had her own little version of Stark Industries so her Father had much respect for whatever she could say.

…

The back garden was beautifully decorated with grey lanterns and blue flowers signaling both houses colors. _I wonder what the Westerling colors are?_

Bran and Margaery were telling the guests that had arrived that the party was canceled, under what circumstances? She didn't know. Bran was smart and Margaery could play you like a fiddle so they've got it covered.

Arya was looking for where the waiters had stashed the booze when she saw Sansa standing by the pool looking absolutely terrified. Her vision was blocked by quite a ridiculous ice sculpture so only when she continued walking could she see the reason for her sister's distress. Lannisters! Technically they were Baratheons but there was too much yellow on display…

Cersei Lannister stood tall and proud looking every inch like the rich bitch she was… I'm sorry, I don't judge people by their bank account but if someone is considered a rich self entitled asshole that was Cersei Lannister. She stood there all tall, slender, amazing skin (with a lot of help of botox) and as if something foul was placed under her nose. Next to her stood her Minnie me son; Joffrey... _Blonde hair and blue eyes don't guarantee pretty!_ He only grew taller; that was it! He had the same sneer for a smile, skinny as a lizard, wore pretty and expensive clothes and as always had death grip on Sansa's arm.

Seeing Joffrey torment her older sister made Arya take a beeline strait to the pool. _Mom and Dad are busy with the latest Rob bomb. This is my chance._

Cersei was the first to notice her coming and looked like she had seen a ghost. She got even paler and just stared at her muttering 'impossible'. Joffrey noticed his mother's behavior and looked over to where Arya was walking.

"Horseface? Is it really you?"— _Is this dickhead checking me out? Unbelievable!_

"Unpleasant as always Joffshit… let… go… of… my… sister!"

"Arya…"—Sansa warned, this time not defending Joffrey but scared for Arya wellbeing. _Don't worry Sis, I've got moves that you've never seen._

"Is _this_ Sansa's sister? Ned's other daughter?"—Cersei went from astonishment to silent rage in a matter of seconds.

"Yes but I swear she must had left to get plastic surgery. I'd actually screw her."-

_A punch is too much to waist on this poor excuse for a human being. Water it is…_

_Splasssssshhhhhhhhh… Blondes awaaaaaaay!_

"How dare… I, Moth.. cough, cough, cough. I can't, cough cough cough…"—

"Learn how to swim you little shit!"

"What have you done you wild, you wild… Beast!"—Screamed Cersei. Worried for her son's lack of water skills but still not willing to pull him out because she didn't want to get her dress wet.

"A well mannered beast! You will not come to my house and mistreat my sister"

Cersei was even more outraged that Arya dared to talk back. She was about the slap her when practically al Westeros heard the booming voice…

"For God's sake Woman would you give me at least one good day without putting up show?!"—

"Me? Robert this horrid child pushed your son into the pool!"— Shrieked Cersei.

"Whatever he did I'm sure he deserved it. He's…"—Then the unbelievable happened; Robert Baratheon was at loss for words.

'Uncle Robert' came over to the Manor to celebrate his godson Rob's engagement. Not that they were particularly close just that Robert Baratheon never said no to a party and alcohol… and now He stood pale just like his wife did minutes ago; gawking at Arya…

"Lya!..."—He said under his breath…

"Lya… is it really you?"—

At 6pm in the afternoon it wasn't odd to find him drunk but this time he seemed affected by something else. His blue eyes that Arya found disturbingly familiar seemed to hold longing and pain at the mere sight of Arya.

"Don't you dare!"—Seethed Cersei under her breath while standing in front of him. She almost joined Joffrey in the pool because Robert ignored her shoving her to the side and holding Arya by her shoulders.

"You came back…"—By now tears were flooding his eyes.

"You finally decided to put me out of my misery and came back!"—He may have grown fat and clumsily sturdy but his will power was still there.

"Uncle Robert… calm down. It's me; Arya!"—was all she could say. When Arya was little; Robert would say she resembled her late aunt. She had grown into her looks and considered herself attractive but to mistake her for the infamous She – Wolf was a bit hard to believe. In her short time on earth; Lyanna Stark was considered the most beautiful woman in all Westeros.

"Lya please… there's so much I have to say to you."—Robert was dangerously close to Arya's personal space. _Can I punch Uncle Robert?_

"Robert?"—Family similarities where out and about because Arya heard Eddard's voice but when she turned she saw Jon standing tall and menacing in his military uniform; not wondering but ready to punch Robert Baratheon.

"The party is cancelled. We already called for your car."— Said Bran

"Please don't forget your pool toy"—Piped Theon smirking at Joffrey.

All three boys were flanking Robert. Not that Arya needed any help defending herself but they were men, they knew exactly what that stare meant. He wasn't acting as 'Uncle Robert'.

"I… I…"—He blinked a couple of times and only let go of Arya when Sansa gently pulled one of his hands off her shoulder.

He stood there for a couple of minutes still unsure of what to do. His hands left his side in attempts to hold her again but quickly found their place again. His eyes looking straight into her; pleading her to understand something. _Those eyes…_

And then he left. Suddenly tenderness no longer filled his eyes making way to blind fury, leaving the house like a madman not caring if his wife and son followed him.

"Well that was weird…"

"That man needs an intervention for his alcohol dependency asap"—Said Bran while comforting a shaking Sansa.

"Maybe he's not that wrong..." Said Arya but only Theon understood her.

His famous grin appeared playing with his cars keys when he happily said: "First round's on me"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GENDRY POV:**

_God damned Skaggs! They only have to read the construction plans…_

Since he really didn't have anything else to do; Gendry decided to work on some late paperwork he had for a construction site in Skaggos. Baratheon Corps never said no to a contract but Gendry was bringing new clients based on his incredible work ethic so slacking off because his skagosi crew refused to follow proper orders wasn't an option.

He was about to call and chew someone's head off when he heard his front door open.

"Honeyyyy I'm home!"—

"I want a divorce" muttered Gendry under his breath.

"I'm sorry but when did I give you a key?"

"You didn't! I got a copy after one day you were out cold tired from work and I needed the spatula that I left in your kitchen…"—Said Hot Pie throwing himself in Gendry couch and blatantly staring at him.

"What?" He said, there's no point in returning to work while Hot Pie was inside the apartment.

"24 hours… 24 hours and you haven't even texted me! I assume Arya didn't come because it's Saturday night and you're in your apartment working"—

"She did arrive yesterday but don't start Hot Pie. My world doesn't revolve around Arya Stark!"

"Doesn't revolve? Doesn't revolve? Said by the guy who got dumped by his girlfriend because he said another girl's name in bed…while having sex! Said by the guy that almost drove his truck into a tree after reading a text that announced said girl's return to Winterfell… Said by the guy who…"—

"I get the point Hot Pie… so? I wanted to see her, I saw her. End of story."

"So?"—Hot Pie shrieked while throwing a book at him.

"Did you kiss her? Did you tell her how much you missed her? Did she punch you? Are you guys a thing?"—

It's amazing how quickly Hot Pie gave Gendry a headache. But if someone knew about Gendry's love life; that was good old HP.

"Nothing…" He just sighed. He really didn't need to work today; he just wanted to take his mind off of Arya.

"What do you mean nothing? Gendry you've been waiting for her to return the second she left the airport and you just say nothing? What the hell?"—

"What am I supposed to do Hot Pie? Before she left I treated her like shit! I haven't talked to her in two years and what? She comes back, I'm supposed to tell her that I love her and expect her to receive me with open arms? It's Arya; HP; she doesn't take any bullshit from anyone. From what I can tell she came back even more guarded with herself…"

"What do you mean from what you can tell? Didn't you see her?"—

"Ohh I saw her alright. I was the one who actually picked her up at the airport and this morning I kind of saw her only in a towel but that's not important… I mean, she's kind of standoffish; she actually dismissed me from her room. She's the same but different and I am not only talking about her personality. Let's just say she grew up very _very_ well."

"Dude… you saw her in nothing but a towel. Give me a high five!"—

"Seriously?" He threw the book back to his pudgy friend.

"Baby steps Gendry… You can't function without her, that's obvious. You just need to show her why you acted the way you did back in high school, that you love her and want her to be the mother of your freakishly tall babies. And short ones if they take after Arya."—

"Easier said than done HP, easier said than done" _This is high school all over._

"I know Gen… that is why tonight you are going out with me and Will!"—

"Hot Pie… I am not going to a club to get drunk and very likely start talking about Arya in the company of your girlfriend who happens to be the sister of my ex girlfriend"

After Arya left; Gendry was miserable and swore off women. That was before Willow Heddle; Hot Pie's girlfriend who introduced to him her sister Jeyne. She was nice and pretty and after a while (Hot Pie's 24/7 nagging) he started dating her, but that only made him feel worse. Jeyne was everything a man could want but Gendry wasn't any man… he just wanted Arya.

"Gendry… You and I both know that you're not going to get any work done and that you're just gonna go to your room, lie in your bed and stare at the ceiling. Don't think so much… Drink and then do! "—

"That is possibly the worst advice ever!"

"I know… but it's all I got! Hurry up, Will's downstairs waiting in the car."-

…

A couple of hour's later it seemed Hot Pie was right! Getting a drink to clear your mind didn't make you an alcoholic; it just made you a normal guy. _Thank God for my genes for alcohol tolerance._

Gendry was standing alone at the bar while Hot Pie and Willow danced the night away. There was a local band playing so they place was packed with the usual suspects.

They were a decent band; catchy songs, great energy, incredible voice from the singer… but his mind was stuck on Arya mode. He wondered what she was doing, probably being paraded to the guest of the party by her mother. He'd put his money on that she was pissed, Arya hated being the center of attention and after two years of absence he was sure that she was the main attraction for the engagement party. _Edric Dayne is probably there, fucker is probably reciting her some poetry._

"Don't think! Drink and do!"—Said Hot Pie joining him at the bar while Willow took a bathroom break.

"I'm drinking and what am I suppose to do? How does hooking up with random chicks give me a better chance with Arya?"

"Chill! I wasn't talking about that but don't think I didn't notice the 4 barely clothed girls who came on to you…"—

"Stop with the high fives Hot Pie"

"…I was talking more about getting wasted and drunk dialing her. We can even drop you at her house; you have a key for God's sake!"—

"So? You have a key to my place and you're not welcomed"

"You're best friends with her brothers, her mother literally custom made a room inside the house for you and you're her father's right hand… if that doesn't make you family I don't know what does"—

"Hot Pie that doesn't make her my family… that makes her… I dunno… I guess I just need a sign from God that tells me it's ok to go after her after all these years."

The dance floor was getting more crowded, the lights were getting dimmer and the music was taking control… as if divine intervention itself Gendry zoomed Hot Pie out and stared the dance floor. People were getting into the music; couples were grinding, moshers were moshing and in the middle of it all danced a beautiful woman… A siren amongst mere mortals. Her long hair was flowing through the air while she moved to the beat of the song, her tight dress showed off her incredible curves showcasing her toned and silky legs. Her skin was glistening with sweat from dancing and she loved it. Her eyes were closed lost to the music. Arya Stark was a cool pond in the middle of the desert. _So much for not liking to be the center of attention…_

As if sensing his desire Arya opened her eyes and looked straight at Gendry. She didn't take her eyes of him until the song ended, another song followed immediately and she continued to dance but this time she was dancing in his direction like a wolf on the prowl… Gendry stood rotted at the spot, he couldn't move if he wanted afraid that this was a dream. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, how was he supposed to stay away from her?

As Arya got closer a smile formed at her lips and Gendry was grinning like an idiot, her arms gesturing as if she was going to hug him and it struck him that he hadn't touched her, not even yesterday when He picked her up at the airport. Suddenly he was like a newborn craving touch.

"Hot Pie come here and give me a proper kiss!"— _Did you hear that? Yup, that was my bubble busting!_

"Arya is that really you?"—Said Hot Pie engulfing Arya in a bear hug but looking at Gendry and mouthing '' _holy mother of god_!

"So I have to go out to a random club to see you? That's cold…"—

"Hey you're the one who went m.i.a for two years"—

"Well a girl has important things to do… Hey Gendry!"— She said only giving him a side glance.

"Hey…" was all he could say. If he wanted a chance with Arya he definitely needed to go back to school or take a quick English course.

"So HP… How's life been?"—Arya asked casually grabbing Gendry's drink from his hand and taking a sip. _I don't need to talk; I need a bed and her in it, pronto!_

Gendry wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. He was lost in the way Arya played with the ice of the drink with her fingers, how she closed her eyes enjoying the way the scotch went down her throat. She smelled amazing and he had to back up a little when Hot Pie gave him a weird look. The only time he took interest in the conversation was when Willow came from the bathroom but she gave him a nice nod. Willow knew them since high school and she even told Gendry that she knew he was in love with Arya, she just thought both him and her sister should date more.

He was currently lost thinking of ways to say I love you without sounding like an idiot when he noticed Arya looking at him with an expectant look.

"I'm sorry what?" Hot Pie and Willow went into a laughing fit probably because of his stupidity and was surprised that Arya smiled as well.

"See you guys later!"—Gendry went into panic mode but then he saw that Arya was talking Hot Pie and Willow who were heading towards the exit. He was actually being led by Arya up to the stairs to the v.i.p rooms.

Gendry felt electricity all over his body the minute her hand touched his and while climbing the stairs she was hypnotizing him with the sway of her hips. _Left – right, left – right…_ He was about to grab her and pull her around when he heard someone call him.

"Look what the wolf brought in!"—Greeted Jon!

Inside one of the private rooms was a small combo of the Stark Brood. As always Jon greeted him with a hug followed by Margaery who was giggling a lot; probably thanks to the Cosmo's that were empty at the table. Bran was attempting to dance with his girlfriend Meera while her brother Jojen smoked what he hopped were just plain cigarettes with Theon.

"Starks, Reeds, Miss Tyrell, Squidward!" He greeted them all; happy as duck when Arya laughed at his dorky joke.

"Well if it isn't Captain Buzzkill. You have to pick your poison if you want to stay here so what will it be?"—Asked Theon gesturing to the private bar inside the room.

"I'm good!" He said signaling his drink. It was half empty but it had Arya's lips on it so…

"Aaaaaaaahhh I love this song!"—Yelled Arya; pulling Meera and Margaery into a circle and dancing like there was no tomorrow. _She used to hate to dance…_

He couldn't ogle at Arya like he was doing downstairs so he opted for distraction.

"How was the party?" Apparently that was the wrong question because Jon and Theon's smile flew out of their faces.

"A total disaster… long story short. Rob's a married man… to a one Jeyne Westerling!"—Said Theon lighting another cig of dubious origin.

If Gendry was looking for a distraction from Arya that was certainly it…

"Please tell me you guys are joking?"

"We wish… apparently they never stopped seeing each other and decided to get married."— Said Jon.

"What do you mean they never stopped seeing each other?"

"Hey don't look at me, I'm not a babysitter!"—Said Theon.

"He's telling the truth Gen… He hid it from everyone. We still don't know the details but he's married. The End!"—

"Idiot just wouldn't learn his lesson the first time? Now I really don't want to go the office on Monday."

"Yeah Dad's face kind of said that… and that wasn't even all. Arya threw Joffrey in the pool and then Uncle Robert went all stalker once he saw Arya…"—

"Uncle Robert? As in Baratheon?"

"The same one! The guy went bonkers when he saw Arya. Apparently she's the dead ringer for Aunt Lyanna. They kind of had a thing back them…"—

Now he was pissed off… Gendry didn't know Robert Baratheon but he had heard all about his drinking binges and womanizing ways. He saw it firsthand how Baratheon Corps was babysat by Eddard Stark and now the guy had the nerve of hitting on his daughter?

"Well if that's true the poor shuck didn't see what hit him. I mean come on. I love her like a sister but even I can't stop looking at her rack and…!"—

"…Damn it Jon if you're gonna smack me at least put down the bottle!"—Said Theon while rubbing his head.

"My sister doesn't have a rack. She's my sister! I can shoot multiple weapons Greyjoy!"—Replied Jon.

As much as Gendry would have loved to smack Theon for his comment he didn't because he would be quite the hypocrite. Jon and Theon were lost in a friendly banter so he took the chance to look at Arya only she wasn't there. Jojen said the girls went to the bathroom but when they came back Arya was missing.

"Hey Meera… where's your sister in law?"

"She's downstairs on the dance floor"—

He went over the window and it took him a while to see Arya since she was so little. What he definitely wasn't expecting to see was her dancing with Ramsey Bolton.

…

_45 minutes… she's been dancing with Ramsey Bolton for forty five minutes!. And not just your typical dancing, I'm talking hands are in places that shouldn't be and body parts are touching that shouldn't be connected. If she starts twerking I'm gonna start throwing some punches!_

"Is it me or the pot? I thought Arya hated Ramsey!"—Asked Bran.

"Hated? I'd go for 'mortal enemies'… but for God's sake Brandon cut back on the weed, we're out in public!"—Scolded Jon amazed as well of Arya's dance partner.

"It isn't weed. Its nature's relaxing pill! And don't worry about Arya, everything is going to be ok as long as we're not blocked in"—Piped in Jojen speaking fluently weird as always.

Gendry was beyond pissed and even more so; confused as to what was happening. Right before his eyes Arya was dancing the night away with Ramsey Bolton; the same squizofrenic punk who was obsessed with her back in school. Dance was a mild word; she was letting him run is disgusting hands all over her. Gendry had stopped drinking; he needed a clear head for murder.

"Not quite sure what Jojen said but I agree with him! Arya is a big girl; she can dance with who she wants and besides Ramsey's kind of hot!"— Margaery went to protect Arya's back but got a death glare from Jon.

"He may be nice to the untrained eye but that guy is creepy…and I'm Jojen Reed's sister!"—Said Meera putting her two cents in the conversation.

Nice? As in attractive? Not that Gendry was conceited but why him? Why the hell is Ramsey dancing with Arya instead of him? The guy had a well known police record, was away for a while in rehab for 'mental guidance' and c'mon, he's wearing a shirt that says _'skin me and wear me like last year's versace'._

"Calm down Gendry… Life is like dancing. If we have a big floor, many people will dance. Some will get angry when the rhythm changes. But life is changing all the time…"— Jojen said magically appearing by his side. _Speak English Stoner!_

Gendry was fuming! This was viewed by everyone as normal behavior since they all knew of Gendry's overprotective nature of Arya but it wasn't protectiveness; it was jealousy! If he stayed shut he would be returning to his old ways of clamping up his feelings. He wouldn't, not anymore! This was his second change with Arya who was casually walking up the stairs drenched in sweat. _Mind out of the gutter Waters!_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" _Message sent, not quite how I wanted… I AM AN ASSHOLE!_

"Excuse you?"—Smirked Arya; laughing him off but her entire demeanor went on attack mode in a second. She went straight to the bar.

"Dancing with Ramsey? With Ramsey? I'm sorry; did you forget your entire high school experience?" Now he was just pissed off, Arya was looking at him annoyed more interested in cooling herself off running an ice cube over her neck. _This woman will be the death of me!_

"Of course I remember high school…"—She sneered. _28hrs and 17 seconds to get her angry at me, that's a record!_

"How can I forget the jolly old days of being judged by my last name, pushed around by my family and being treated like shit by people I trusted!..."- The old Arya showed her true colors, the Arya that let her emotions get the best of her. Gendry decided he liked her better than the new Arya; cold, calculated and sardonic. This new persona had taken over again talking in a mocking singing voice…

"…gladly those days are gone. One must turn the page with life! So what if I was dancing with Ramsey? He's good looking, knows how to dance…He fit's my quota! What's it to you?"—

"What's it to me? I am not just going to stand here and watch you make a spectacle out of yourself with a certified felon!" The conversation was going downhill way too fast. He wanted to _say stop, dance with me. It's me you want. _But Gendry's fury was winning over.

"Gendry is right Arya, Dad will flip out if he finds out!"—Said Bran. The comment made Arya smile and look straight into Gendry's eyes.

"Ahhh yes, I forgot Young Gendry here is Dad's apprentice… fancy word for squea…"- Arya; ever the elite fighter was going for the jugular but Theon came barging from downstairs. The tension was high so his interruption was welcomed.

"You need to stop square dancing with Ramsey!"—Theon said deadpanned.

"That seems to be the order…"—Arya said while sipping her drink.

"That fucker was inside the bathroom telling everyone he was going to screw you senseless and that you were more than willing"—Theon joined the unhappy side as well but Arya was still unaffected. She drowned her drink in a practice move and stood up adjusting her short dress which showcased her amazing legs. She grabbed her cell phone and texted someone while a Cheshire smiled appeared on her face.

To Gendry's amazement she walked strait to him and pressed herself rather suggestive at him, placing her palms flat on his chest. He was in a trance! A mix of anger, frustration, lust and love enabling him from tearing his gaze from those gray eyes he adored.

"I can and will dance with whoever I want - whenever I want… I don't give a damn at what Ramsey Bolton says about me let alone bathroom gossip. I am going to dance."—It was a statement, the final from Arya! They were in the middle of a stare off, neither of them expecting to be the losing side.

The band announced their final set for the night and the music took over the club within seconds. The lights went out only to come back faster and strobing you to a seizure state. He couldn't see but could feel Arya's hands slide down his chest, he could have sworn he saw her smirk at him but left in a matter of seconds. He tried to move but the lights were making it difficult, it was going to be impossible to go down the stairs.

"Ouch, Theon don't move!... and that is not my hand you touched!"—Said Margaery.

Gendry willed his eyes to find Arya in the crowd and to his dismay he did; dancing again with Ramsey. Right now he was whispering in her ear and she was happily laughing.

"Wait for it…"—A hand prevented him from trying to go down and whisk her away caveman style not before knocking Ramsey's smile out.

"Don't think… clear your mind and see!"—Over chants of change, ignorance and best friends he could hear Jojen's voice.

The crowd was alive! It was pass 3am and people were well into their cups! In a matter of seconds the moshpit turned into an authentic fight and all hell broke loose. Glasses where being thrown, chairs were flying in the air and blood was replacing the sweat of the dancers. Everyone emptied the v.i.p room and ran down the stairs.

"Theon take the girls! Bran get the cars! Gendry let's get Arya!"—Jon was barking orders while dogging punches. The massive fight was loud and bloody, angry drunks relishing to vent their anger. It wasn't going to take long for the police to make an appearance.

Curiously enough there was a fight inside the fight! In the middle of it all; a little circle stood watching Arya quick the shit out of Ramsey who was on the floor unsuccessfully blocking her blows.

"…that will teach you to behave you pig's reek!"—She sneered. Gendry quickly ran to her and held her at arms length examining her inch by inch.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He held her head tenderly but focusing on her feral stare.

"Fine and dandy! I told you I was going to dance"—She smiled.

"You bitch! You haven't changed at all"-

At her feet Ramsey tried to tug at the swath of blue fabric that tied Arya's dress hoping that she'd fall but she was quicker and kicked him hard on his side. Gendry was about to do some kicking of his own when Jon appeared grabbing Ramsey by his jacket…

"Hey…remember me?"—Followed by a punch that knocked Ramsey cold. _Jon was never one for words!_

"Let's go!"—Shouted Jon, heading for the exit. Gendry grabbed Arya's hand and ran after Jon shoving people out of their way and punching anyone who dared to look at Arya.

They finally where outside but it wasn't much of an upgrade! The parking lot was a mess, people honking their way trying to get away from the police sirens that were dangerously close.

"I swore we parked the cars on the first row"—Exclaimed Jon running his hand trough his hair.

"Guys! Over here!"—Shouted Bran on top of Meera's car roof.

Without thinking twice Gendry grabbed Arya bridal style and ran to the far side of the parking lot. He heard her scream the obvious _'put me down you big brute'_ but he wasn't going to take any chances. People were desperate trying to move their cars and although he liked them and envisioned them in an entirely different situation; Arya had sky high heels on and he wasn't going to take any changes on her falling and hurting herself.

"Let me go…!"—Arya shouted leaping out of Gendry's arms when they made it to the cars. He felt empty without her in his arms.

"What happened? We parked right by the main entrance of the club!"—Asked Jon.

"Jojen moved the cars. Don't ask"—Responded Bran climbing off the roof.

"Hurry up, the cops are coming!"—Yelled Theon.

"ARYA!..."—Someone yelled…

"I'm headed off. Don't wait up!"—Said Arya not even waiting for a response jumping inside a slick black Ferrari four door sedan. Unless Justin Beiber came to Winterfell it was safe to say the blond behind the wheel was Edric Dayne.

Three police cars came barging to the scene. Theon put his foot down and cruised past them with Jon and Margaery. Meera followed behind them in her trusted jeep with Jojen and Bran.

"What the fuck!" _They left you! No they didn't you idiot! They assumed you brought your truck; you're practically married to the thing!_

Hot Pie had been his ride and he left hours ago with Willow, the police was arresting people so Gendry had to think fast. He heard the soft purr of the motor; the Ferrari was back.

"Get in!"—Arya yelled! He hesitated, the last thing he needed after a night of watching Arya grind against Ramsey Bolton was to see her with Edric Dayne but he really didn't have an option.

Edric rushed pass the police cars and was far away from the entire ruckus in seconds… There was an awkward silence so Gendry decided to be the better man and speak.

"Nice car…"

"Thanks! A nice car for a great girl… I thought Arya would be pleased about the red and black"—He said. It wasn't as if he wasn't a good guy. Over the years Gendry actually came to appreciate Edric while working together. He had great ideas and was a decent guy… It was his overfamiliarity with Arya that made him fume. He needed to work on his jealousy issues.

"Where's your truck?"—Asked Arya while glaring at Edric who was laughing to himself.

"Wasn't suppose to drive tonight. Hot Pie was my ride"

Arya just nodded and turned the radio on obviously ignoring both of them.

The ride to his apartment was quick thanks to Italian horsepower. Gendry made good money with his job but he only had spent it two time; to buy is truck and to get an apartment. It was in a far better side of town and fitted him perfectly.

"What happened to Tobho?"—Asked Arya.

"He retired. He bought a pretty nice house over The Reach". Again the awkward silence… It was his cue to leave but Gendry wanted to ask where they were going. It was 4 o'clock in the morning!

"Sooo see you at work on Monday Gendry"—Said E dric drumming his fingers on the steering wheel_. Idiot!_

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Arya used to sleep over at Gendry house when they were little, it was a long shot but he was desperate.

"Arya?... You can crash with me if you want!" Arya wasn't expecting the offer but it was welcomed since her features softened and rewarded Gendry with a smile.

"Thanks… but I'm good, I'm going to hang with Edric a little bit more."—

'_Don't leave! Stay with me… let's talk about the past two years'_ was what he should have said. Instead Gendry just nodded and got off the car.

They drove away quickly and Gendry went up to his apartment. He lived alone so changing to go to bed meant taking off his clothes and jumping on the bed.

He felt more tired than he ever felt in years. Good or bad Arya was a force to be reckoned with but he could only smile at the irony. Even if he didn't stayed in his apartment and worked the night away the end result was the same… his mind, head, body and soul was consumed with thought of Arya!

Tomorrow he would take Hot Pie's key!

**Hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update faster than I did with the prequel ;)**

**Again this is how I envision Arya's dress: **** . /2009/03/10/emmy_rossom_s_short_tight_wrap_dress**

**Jojen's word of dancing were a quote by Miguel Angel Ruiz**

**FOLLOW ME and REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW!**

**Song: Ignorance by Paramore.**


	4. Work Bch

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Thank you for the reviews. I look forward to to get more followers so spread the word on my story!**

**Was anyone happy as me to see Hot Pie in last week's episode of GoT? Gendry must at least show a paddle this season… Just saying **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, this one will only be Arya's POV**

**ARYA POV:**

_You wanna Bugatti?_

_You wanna Maserati?..._

_Edric just ruined Britney for me…_

It was a bright and clear Sunday morning at the Stark Manor… to be precise and Arya was just returning from a pretty interesting night that ended with a lot of drinks, dancing and helpless knowledge of Edric Dayne's taste in music.

Rule Number One when entering to an establishment: Always have an exit plan! So naturally Edric had been that for her… Don't judge people, she wasn't an idiot but after Rob's 'M' bomb they all decided to go to a club! What does one do at a club? You dance your ass off! In her defense she was dancing alone on the dance floor when some random guy started to dance behind her. Ramsey didn't even know it was her till Meera tried to convince her to return to their private booth… after that all went downhill and Edric was on speed dial.

_Ugh! Whatever… I danced, balls where kicked and shots where drowned. THE END!_

"If someone would have told me that my little sister would be awake at six in the morning on a Sunday I would have very graciously suggested that they'd get a lobotomy!"—

"Times change Dear Sister! Unlike your beauty which is endless; like the blue in your eyes!"

"Maybe you're the one who should get a lobotomy. You actually paid me a compliment!"—giggled Sansa.

Arya was 18 and legal but she didn't want to push it in her parents' house; God knows they would get a heart attack if they found out about her antics in Braavos so wisely she chose to quietly get inside the manor through the patio door where she found Sansa sitting on the table with hot coffee. Her first option was climb up a tree through her window but heights and tequila were a no-no.

"What are you doing up? You have some weird thing to do with one of Mom's lady clubs?" She said sitting and putting her discarded high heels on the table.

"Actually I was waiting for you. After yesterday I couldn't sleep…"—Sansa got lost in thought for a minute.

Arya only nodded… That was nice! A kind sisterly gesture that Sansa had never showed her. Her sister seemed changed since she left Winterfell, not bitchy but more sad and that wasn't exactly a breakthrough.

"Yeah! Wild night uh? With Rob and… all… "

"You can say that again! Dad drove Rob and Jeyne; our good sister, to a hotel then came back home and barricaded himself in his office and Mom practically collapsed all telephone lines calling and apologizing to the guests from last night "—

_She won't talk unless you give her a little nudge! Calm as still water…_

"So Sans… about last night. Do you want to talk about it? Is that why you couldn't sleep and waited for me?"…

"Yes… I wanted to say thank you. For yesterday!"—She said in a small voice. Arya gave her a smile and nodded towards her to go on.

"We don't talk for two whole years yet the minute you see me in trouble you have my back. I think that is just amazing Arya. Really, thank you!"—

_Well that's a first! Mouth filter Arya, don't ruin the moment!_

"Anytime Sans… but I really wish that your boyfriend wasn't _the_ trouble!"

_Shit… she shut up! I should have waited for her to bring the asshole up._

"You've changed… I mean you're still you but kind of a 2.0 version. I like it!... I wish I could be like you!"—

At that last sentence Sansa's voice broke and stared into the sky. Her eyes were truly blue as the morning sky yet filled with the sadness of a cold hard night.

"I'm not perfect Sansa let alone a mind reader… Talk to me and maybe we can solve whatever's bothering you!"

"I'm leaving him!"—

People spend their whole life chasing after those elusive three little words… Screw 'I love you'! 'I'm leaving him' made Arya more complete than Jerry Maguire! But she needed more affirming on the matter.

"I assume you're talking about Joffrey!" She said cautiously. The little shit had always been a sour subject between them.

"Yes… Yes!"—She said with more determination.

"I'm not happy Arya… and seeing you, after all this time? Why can't I be more like you! Why do I feel so weak?"—Sansa was speaking more to herself than to Arya who was trying her best to not scream 'FINALLY!'

"Why did I let myself be drag into this hole for so long? I fell so alone Arya! There are so many things I want to tell you but I'm afraid you'll won't like me anymore!"—By now Sansa was bawling on the floor and Arya had to sit down with her holding her in her arms.

"Sans… whatever has happened to you I am 100 percent sure you didn't ask or deserved it. I know that there are a lot of issues that involve Joffrey but I'm ready to talk when you are… Right now I think that finally reaching the decision to leave him is amazing, it's very courageous and I'm with you all the way…"

And Arya meant it, she truly did! It was as if an invisible veil was lifted and both sisters were seeing each other for the first time.

"You're happy aren't you?"—Said Sansa wiping her nose and smirking.

"Happy? Sansa happy doesn't begin to scratch what I'm feeling! Bring me Shia Labeouf with a plate of tacos and we'll call it a tie!"

"I liked Transformers and I have Mexican! Bow to me Woman!"—Said Bran walking to the house through the patio door. Seems like Arya wasn't the one who pulled an all nighter!

"Joffrey is out of our lives, tacos for breakfast? Best day ever!"

The three siblings laughed, ate and made small talk. But don't forget that Sansa was still Sansa, boys were a never-ending topic.

"So… Labeouf? I'd pick you more for a Chris Hemsworth type! You know… tall, built, manly"—Sansa asked with a knowing smile on her lips.

"First of all Chris Hemsworth is everyone's type and second; I don't have a type!"

"That's right! Last night she went from psychopath chic Bolton to caramel delight Dayne in seconds!"—Pipped in Bran.

"Bolton? As in Ramsey? You hooked up with him?"—

"Sansa it's six am. Down the shrieks a few decibels! And no; I didn't hook up with him. We just danced and everybody else just overreacted!"

"Ohh and add to the mix a bit of raging bull Waters! Seriously girlfriend you were on a roll!"—Said Bran in his best I guess Ru'Paul impersonation.

"You actually dance with Ramsey? In front of Gendry? And then left with Edric? You really were on a roll! Who are you and what have you done to my sister? You have to let me borrow that dress btw"—

"Hey…I thought we were in sister la-la land! Bran's the one who is just came home and isn't 18!"

"Crap! And here I am thinking the hot sauce made you forget!"—

The rest of their impromptu breakfast was full of laughter after Bran's tale of his adventures with the Reeds which consisted mainly of him making out with Meera in her car while Jojen slept in the backseat occasionally waking up and breaking into song to Christina Aguilera's Genie in a Bottle.

The rest of the day was a blur sleeping in till Monday came and Arya found herself along with Bran at the airport. This time sending Sansa off.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you? I have years of very inappropriate language stacked up for Joffrey!"—Said Bran.

"Thanks but I can handle it! I've been hiding at home with you guys for too long. I need to do this on my own! Go back to my classes, built my self-confidence…"—Sansa wasn't quite sure of herself but she was getting there.

"One phone call Sans! One phone call and Dad's jet is fired up with all of us inside it, you hear me?"

"Thanks Arya"—She said fiercely hugging her baby sister.

"I'll call you when I get settled in my new dorm"—Sansa had told her she had been living with Joffrey practically since arriving for Kings Landing so both sisters decided not to let out that particular piece of information to their parents. Arya herself was guilty of that crime. _If you're living in a family home with the guy you happen to be dating that doesn't mean you're living with him per se…_

"One sister down…one to go! Where to little big Sis?"—

"Stark HQ! Dad wanted me to stop by early…"

Soon enough Arya was inside the private parking lot for Stark Industries. She was waiting for the elevator to come up to the floor when she felt an undeniable pull to look over her shoulder. It was strong like a jolt of electricity; _just like last night when I was lost in the music but I felt as though I had to look! To open my eyes and see…_

Low and behold Gendry was getting out of his truck and God dammit, _I swear he buys his jeans a size smaller. The look just… ugh!_

Simple is best… He was wearing a white linen shirt rolled up to his elbows, no jacket, black tie, blue jeans and construction boots. He was busy organizing some paperwork that he didn't notice her by the elevator mumbling a polite 'good morning'.

"No jacket! Me like!"

He quickly looked over and saw her standing beside him, instantly flashing her with his 'panties off' smile.

"Good Morning Miss Stark… Come to grace us mere mortals with your presence?"— He went with funny which was good. Truth be told; after last night Arya didn't know where she stood with Gendry let alone after two years.

"I think it's the other way around since you're the hot shot now… care to give me the tour of the premises? It's been a while since I've been here…"

Ok, so she was flirting! So what? It was just innocent morning banter, no harm – no foul.

Again a smile appeared in Gendry's face while he ushered her into the elevator. _He really is striking…_

They arrived at the lobby first because Gendry said he needed to pick up some packages. The two receptionists practically fought each other for his attention.

"Good Morning Gendrrrrrrrryyy…"—Purred fake blonde number one.

"A tie ? I don't know which way I like you best; corporate suit or dirty construction worker"—Blatantly said fake blonde number two.

"Good Morning Girls, what do you have for me today?"—Replied Gendry. _The innocent morning banter was supposed to be just with me._

"All that you want to take Handsome…"—_Ugh… skank!_

That last comment was far too crass so Gendry glanced over his shoulder to see Arya who wisely chose not to stand too close to him. One of the blondes saw him looking at her and took notice.

"Excuse me, what kind of business do _you_ have here?"—_Oh this is waaay to easy._

Fake blonde number one asked her with a condescending tone eyeing her up and down. Today's attire consisted of a plain white skinny jean, a white tank top and an electric blue blazer jacket. White chucks finished the ensemble that was comfy and didn't read 'the boss's daughter'. Sadly Bimbette over here didn't know that. Gendry tried to hide his laugh; she forgot how well he knew her…

"Good Morning! It's ok; I'm just here to see !"

"What could _you_ want with a man like Eddard Stark! Do you even have an appointment?"—Piped in Fake blonde number two.

"Uhm no I don't! I just graduated out of high school; I heard Stark Industries held very good internship programs…"

_I know the economy is bad…but based on what their response will be; the lobby at Stark HQ will have new receptionists!_

"There is no room for scrawny little things like you here! Now go along before I call security!"—_It's official; we're hiring!_

Suddenly the front doors flew open and a friendly face made an appearance…

"My woes are over… Is that who I think it is?"— Jory Cassel was her father's go-to guy!

The receptionists were quick to greet him but he didn't even acknowledge the peroxide pair.

"So, it is true; the boss lady is back!..."—The comment made the women's eyes go big and round.

"… have you come here to help Eddard? God knows we could use the extra help from all the work these stooges keep dropping at our table!"—Jory said gesturing to Gendry.

"First of all; you're the ones who broke the deal with and second?... Miss Stark here is on vacation so it's best if we don't worry her with work related issues. I don't think her father would like that!"— Smirked Gendry.

Arya didn't know what amazed her the most. The fact that Gendry was playing along and teasing the receptionists or the fact that while talking to Jory he casually had taken her away from Jory's welcome hug and placed her beside him; putting a hand around her waist.

Then that old feeling was there again…she felt it even last night when she took his hand and guided him trough the stairs that led to the v.i.p booths at the club. It was like a current of electricity that was sparked by his touch. It was strange and unknown! Arya wasn't a stranger to physical contact with a man but what was it with Gendry!? She wondered if he felt it as well…

"Mister Cassel? Gen… Mister Waters?!"—Both women were dumbstruck; at least their hearing was well enough to hear 'Miss Stark'.

"No calls go through the top floors Ladies. Today there's no matter more important than the future itself of the company"—Said Gendry gesturing at Arya and winking at the now very worried two receptionists. He tugged Arya by her hand towards the elevator, once inside they both fell into a laughing fit.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?"—Asked Jory looking strangely at the pair.

"Anyways... It's good to have you back Little Wolf! The guys will be ecstatic to see you again. We can go real quick to the executive floor and say hi"—Arya was used to hanging around her father's office when she was little so she was a big hit with all his workers.

"No can do Cassel! I'm the tour guide today! Besides, the Boss Man is already in his office waiting for you."—Apparently Gendry took to heart the tour guide remark. Not that she was complaining. Jory only eyed him suspiciously and let them be.

They spent the next 30 minutes wandering department from department seeing old and new faces but what Arya enjoyed the most was seeing this new Gendry. Everyone knew him and treated him kindly but when they saw him approach them they stood firm showing their high opinion of him. Some called him Waters but never out of respect. It warmed Arya how in these two years Gendry had followed so much of her father's steps. The workers were happy to see her, one or two extending questions on Braavos to which Gendry paid special attention. As they walked through the building Gendry's hand never left her small back.

The tour was over and they were outside Eddard's massive office. Without knocking Arya barged trough looking for her father who was in company of Edric Dayne and Jory.

"There's my girl! I was just about to steal you away from Gendry. My workers like you too much, I don't want an insurgence!"— Let's be honest; Eddard Stark loved his daughter so much that if that actually happened he would just laugh and think it was adorable.

"Thank's but no thanks Dad… I'm happy with the Free Cities division!"

"Ahh yes, about that I was thinking we could go over some of the projects with Jory and Gendry. Tune in some fine points…."—

…

Arya was happy, she definitely chose the right major! Archeology was her element and this way she could help with the family business.

The debriefing was a blast! It ended up being more of her telling stories about gravesites and different people she had met over the years. To her surprise her father had kept shut about her involvement (nothing shocking there considering the parties involved) and both Jory and Gendry were amazed and in awe of her when they found out that she was supervising all projects in the Free Cities. As they all shared storied was Arya was fascinated more over Gendry's; he had made quite the name for him as well. Suddenly her father burst her bubble with a bang!

"Arya I need the latest number on the third uhm… reptile site"—

"Did you search your email? They were supposed to be sent at 7am sharp!"

"I just did and nothing. Would you please call your _partner_ and remind him please? He's not exactly returning my calls"—Her father said in a knowing tone. Gendry and Jory gave her a questioning look; Edric just smirked and gave her an 'I told you so' look. _Damn it!_

"Sure… I'll text him!"…

The men were quickly engrossed in another point of conversation when she decided to text her _partner_…

**Dad needs the number sheet. A***

**Oh so you do have your phone… A***

**Don't screw around with Dad! He needs the info. A***

**Don't worry; he's not the Stark I want! A***

…

**DONE! Tell him to check his inbox. R U going to talk to me now? A***

**Ok, thanks. I can't right now. We're in a meeting. Call you in 10. A***

**I miss you… A***

**I know… A***

She was a dick… she knew it but it wasn't her fault. Things were blown way out of proportion and were moving too fast. No one could blame her for taking a step down.

There was a knock on the door and red curls made their way inside…

"Rob! What a surprise!"—Exclaimed Eddard. It really was! Rob barely visited his father's office.

"Morning Dad… I thought I'd stop over today to help you around with work…"—

They all looked at each other… It was 11.15am.

"I heard congratulations are in order…"—Edric always the gentleman broke the awkward silence while Arya's phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this" She said excusing herself out of the office.

"Ten minutes passed Arya!"—

"I told you I am in a meeting; I'll call you back later"

"Are you really going to just hang up on me? I haven't heard your voice in days… I know I said I was going to give you some space but It's strange."—She could hear the pain in his voice, she hated that.

"I told you! Coming back has been hectic; and right now I'm in HQ with Dad"

"I know…that's also why I called. Check your twitter Babe!"—

"What? What's wrong?"

"There is some serious slandering going doing with your brother. It doesn't look good. I see the wedding was a fast one"—

"Oh great, they know?"

"Just go on damage control. It will all go away in a few days… Hey, promise me you'll call me tonight. I'm not the only one that misses you!"—On the other side of the phone she heard a distinctive whine.

"Awww tell Nyme I miss her very much!"

"Wow… still no love for the guy who is feeding her"—

"Don't be such a dork! Look I have to go, thanks' for the heads up and yes, I'll call you tonight"

"I love you A…"- She quickly disconnected the call.

_Yes, I am an asshole… back to business then!_

She checked her twitter feed and no wonder Rob decided to go to the office. It was bad! She mouthed to Edric to log into twitter as well and Edric didn't agree; it was more than bad! The Dayne's also handled Stark Industries public relations and he wasn't happy.

"Sir?"—He said to Eddard.

"We need to address the matter on Rob's marriage"—He respectfully said.

Eddard gave Rob a side glance, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how they found out. Everyone agreed to keep it quiet at least for a couple of months"—Said Rob looking like a little boy in trouble.

Twitter was exploding with people talking about him! He was being branded as a public philanderer with no word or honor, of course Roslyn and Jeyne were being mentioned and past hook ups who he more than kissed were definitely telling. To make matters worse the sex tape with Roslyn was being passed around again.

"It's fine Dad… Nobody will care by tomorrow!"—_My brother; the village idiot._

"Rob it's not about you it's about Stark Industries! You're supposed to be the future, the face of the company! How the hell do you think that portrays us?!"

In two years Rob was going to get his degree on Business School and was set to work with Eddard. The problem was that apart from girls and partying Rob never had shown interest in anything! How in the world was he going to run an international company? _Dad's blood pressure does not need this._

"Edric what can you do?"—Gendry asked sitting in the armchair to where Arya was sitting. Thank God for that, he always had a soothing effect on her.

"Well… for now I can monitor all social media. Classifying japes from actual slander. I'll try to take down the video yet again but that's always tedious, once stuff like that is on the internet you're pretty much screwed… No pun intended! But directly from a PR point of view I think it's best to get the new over here and sent out a public statement"—_ ? I wonder how Mom is coping with that one. That woman sure loves her titles!_

"Ok…that's a start! Rob what are you working on right now?" She asked. Rob just looked at her like she grew to heads.

"What do you mean? At school?"— The guy was clueless.

"Rob doesn't have any projects Little Boss. He's only associated to the company by name."—Smirked Jory, the only one who found the current situation amusing.

"You mean you've never actually helped with a project? Not even a desk job?" Well, considering the situation that was actually good.

"Jory… bring Rob's wife over here!"—Said Eddard. Rob was quick to protest but was quickly shut down.

"We don't need you showing your face around town Robert. We'll wait for the statement that Edric is going to prepare. In the meantime you and I are going to have the talk I spared you the other day just so Jeyne wouldn't get such a bad first impression of me!"—No body, nobody in their right mind would trade places with Rob right now!

"I have to go back to my office and meet with my team but I'll be back and ready in an hour Sir"— Said Edric.

"Eddard?..." _Curious how Edric calls Dad 'Sir' while Gendry goes with his first name…_

"I have no more paperwork to file in for today. I have to be at a work site by 5 so I'll leave you be. I'm taking Arya to lunch!"—It wasn't a question, it was a statement. _Ugh, you are?_

Her father just nodded but gave her a look that said he was thinking about her _partner_. That was a conversation Arya did not want to have.

They left in a hurry not wanting to stay in closed chambers with Eddard right now so they got in his truck and were off as fast as they could.

"So… anything you're craving for?"—Gendry asked her while driving trough the city. _I suppose he's talking about food…_

"Surprise me!" Was all she could say, actually a little nervous to have some alone time with Gendry.

She turned on the radio to avoid saying something stupid and Britney piped up singing that if you wanted fine booze and parties; you had to work your ass off…

Arya was to make sure she downloaded the song in Rob's Ipod.

**So did you like it?**

**You know the drill: REVIEW & FOLLOW!**

**Sex tape? A part from the prequel; feel free to check it out ;)**

**Song: Work B**ch by Britney Spears**


	5. Tougher Than The Rest

**Hello Fanfic Friends!**

**Again; thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**A couple of you have told me to post the story under book sections and tv shows and I did so thank you. I have three solid people who read me so I invite you all the follow and review my story.**

**What do you think about the song per chapter? I thought it would be nice to demonstrate in another way how the characters were feeling.**

**On a previous chapter I said that I was bad with ages so I'm just going to put Arya at 18 and Gendry at 25.**

**This one is a long chapter all Gendry so I hope you like it. Let the nice hot guy Gendry begin !**

**GENDRY POV:**

It's funny how the most mundane things in the world can make you happy. Going to work on a Monday morning, spending time with the girl you're absolutely crazy about and now taking her out to lunch?_ Pure bliss…_

Gendry had set his mind strait; something that was difficult for him when it came to Arya. It was simple: He had loved the girl since the first time he laid eyes on her! Granted; somewhere in his path he screwed up royally and she left but she was back, here now beside him looking glorious and he wasn't going to let this chance pass.

The second he saw Arya that morning back in Stark HQ he decided he wasn't going to pull out the Ramsey topic. Gendry had thought about it long and hard all weekend and very stubbornly admitted that it wasn't his business… not yet anyways! He approached her with a smile and opted to enjoy her company. It certainly didn't hurt spending all morning with her reacquainting her with the company and showing Arya off in his arms. Grown men, old enough to be her father that had known her since she was a kid were blatantly staring at her. _That's right fuckers, do – not – touch. She's with me!_

And so after learning that the news of Rob's marriage had gotten public he whisked her away from her father's office and planed to have lunch with her, speak up his mind and at the same time find out more about her life since they hadn't have a proper talk since they were in high school.

_God she's beautiful…_ While driving he would steal glances at Arya, sometimes she caught him staring and just smiled or gave him a playful punch. He was determined to let it all out so he could finally occupy a significant spot in her life, enough with pining from afar…

Finally he decided to take her to a small and quiet restaurant on the outsides of Winter Town that he would go from time to time with Eddard himself when they had spare time to talk in between work. He quickly got out his truck and opened her door…

"M'lady…" He said offering his hand.

"Stupid!"—She said under breath but he didn't care. Gendry was too busy looking at their reflection in the restaurants window. Hand in hand they walked like a couple who had been in each other's arms for decades. Their opposite's heights perfect for each other and the touch… _the touch!_ Since this morning he couldn't stop himself from giving her little touches. Patting her shoulder, casually tugging at her ponytail and finding a permanent spot for his hand at her lower back had him like a desperate man for her body. Touching her was like being connected to a live wire and he wasn't going to stand back. He wondered if she felt it has well…

"Hello Gendry how nice to have you back and in the company of such a lovely date"— They were greeted by an elderly woman.

"Hey Nan your food is always appreciated. This lovely lady is Arya; 's daughter!" No need to correct the 'date' part.

"What a pleasure to meet you Miss Stark!"—

"Please; call me Arya"—

"Such a delight to finally have a face to match the stories…"—The old woman said coyly speaking. Gendry blushed like a maid.

"I'll leave you two alone to pick your orders"—Said Nan leaving for the kitchen.

"So you wanna tell me what you've been talking about me?..."—Arya asked crossing her arms over her chest but her tone was playful.

"Your dad and I come here when we get a breather from the business. As you can see the place isn't exactly big so since we come here to escape from work I guess we end up talking a lot about you and Nan tends to hear… You know; a common topic for us"

"Ohh…"—Was all she said. A blush formed in her face but quickly faded away as if she had commanded it.

There was an awkward silence at the table, both wanting to talk but neither one willing to be responsible to set the tone of conversation. Thank God Nan came back.

"What will it be Gendry? Arya?"—She smiled warmly at both.

"I'll take the chicken parmesan with spinach and a glass of white wine please"— Smiled Arya. Gendry however frowned. _It's midday on a Monday. I don't need to take you back to the Manor all tipsy._

"Hey, 18 and legal over here!"—She smirked.

"Nan; Gendry will have the lemon and herb roasted chicken with baby potatoes. No wine for him, he's my driver for the day"—Arya smirked. Nan smiled as well. Apparently something was funny.

"Wine pairing with food is essential back in Braavos. I guess I develop a liking to the custom. Don't worry; I'm not part of AA"—

"I'm sorry… I'm having lunch with the boss's daughter, I have to be careful"

"I'm not just the Boss's daughter… Am I Gendry?"—She asked. Well, Arya was never one to stall or run around the point.

_Ok…this is it Gendry. Tell her the truth; she isn't the boss's daughter. If you'll have me you would be my girlfriend and let's be real; It would be for the long run. I'll never let you go Baby!_

Gendry was so lost in his inner monolog that Arya had already asked another question.

"I mean. You seem so close to Dad. How did that happen?"—_Brain to mouth Waters, speed it up. You missed it!_

"Just working so close I guess…" She looked at him as if 'that's it?'. _Oh, conversation. Right!_

"Your Dad recluded me the second you left the North!. I thank him; I needed guidance when you left. He paid for my studies, gave me a job and made me the man I am right now." Simple as that, Eddard Stark was the father he always longed for.

"I was meaning to ask; how's Storms End? I've always wanted to go!"—

"I wouldn't know! Your Dad got me in a long distance scholarship program. Basically they sent me all reading material while I worked here, then they sent a faculty representative to grade me properly. It's was kind of messy and tedious but it was worth it"

"And your actual job his with?..."—

"Baratheon Corps 100%. After the deal was truck with Stark Industries they needed someone to be a liaison so your father picked me…" _I can't tell her the fine details of my job. I don't think Eddard has told anybody but Jory and me. Next subject!_

"We could go together you know…"

"Where to?"— Curiosity was always a good way to lure Arya in.

"Storms End!... I'll have to go there eventually. We could go together, visit the country side." _I'm talking about the future Arya, the future with you!_

"I would love to…but first I have to go back to Braavos and finish with my studies. God knows I'm already all over the Free Cities with work"—

"Tell me all about that. Up until this morning I didn't have a clue you where in charge of all operations. Every time I heard from the Free Cities it was always from a guy named Jon Connington and a bunch of paperwork from some woman named Cat Canals…"

Arya smiled at his comment. She always did like to work with her father.

"Yeah… Connington and Canals…very interesting individuals…"- She said taking a sip of her wine.

"We work with a sister company; local one. It helps us to know the city better and cheape the costs; Connington is their representative and Cat? Well let's just say Cat's my shadow, helping in any mix I can get myself into."-

Nan interrupted their Q&A with their food.

"Here you go! I hope you like it Arya, I know this one never says no to my food. He practically licks the plate"—Nan said making Arya laugh.

"I have no doubt whatsoever Nan. Don't let my size fool you; I have the same appetite as our Gendry over here"—That comment made Gendry's heart swell. _Ours… as in hers!_

Lunch went by smoothly as always when in company of Arya. Neither of them could deny they were compatible in every way. Talking about the past two years made the awkwardness go away but the elephant in the room was still there.

"Damn that was good!"

"Nan was right; I swear you licked the plate a little bit!"—Arya said giggling. The best sound Gendry had heard in his life.

"Hey, I built things for a living with my bare hands. I need the strength! What about you? Do you still have space? I was thinking some dessert would be fitting for M'lady"

"Gendry there is always space for dessert!"— Arya beamed.

"Good, let's go!" He said standing up and holding her hand. A gesture so simple yet enormous in significance. _I belong by her side…_

"I hope you enjoyed your food Arya. I do trust you come back soon. Maybe you can help me insert some of those spices Braavos is famous for"—Said Nan, wishing them farewell. Gendry was so giddy he didn't let Arya respond.

"Don't worry Nan, _our_ girl is going to be around for a while!"…

After they paid and said their goodbyes again; Gendry couldn't resist staring at their reflection again. _A couple! We look like a proper couple…_

"So where to?"—Arya asked as he started the truck up.

"Patience M'lady. You think you can stay still for a couple of minutes?!"

"My kind Sir you have no idea what I can do…"—She replied while playing with the radio.

He had a plan; a picnic for dessert. He could have easily taken then to a bakery (you know who's) but he was selfish and wanted to keep Arya all to himself. That's why he parked the truck one street ahead, leaving Arya fuming inside the car because she hates surprises and walked to Winterfell's finest bakery: Hot Pie's Pierrific Jamboree! _I know; the name sucks but the food is the complete opposite!_

"I need a fresh batch of lemon cakes!" … After his request a loud noise came from inside the kitchen followed by Hot Pie covered head to toe in vanilla.

"YOU HATE SWEETS!... WHERE'S ARYA!?"—Hot Pie squealed like a little girl making all the costumers and staff look at him.

"She's in the truck and don't start Hot Pie. Just get me the damn order, I'm in a hurry!"

"So… are you guys like on a date?"—He asked wiggling up and down his eyebrows.

"No…" Gendry mumbled. It really wasn't a proper date but he wasn't going to let the opportunity to spent time with Arya pass.

"Are you going to kiss her? You should totally kiss her! Did you brush your teeth? Hey, you should buy something chocolaty; I heard it does wonder to your libido. I have the perfect one for you guys: chocolate lover's cake! The house recommends it; I mean I had Willow going to hours doing…"—

"HOT PIE, DON'T! I plan on eating in the next 30 minutes. Just give me the damn lemon cakes!"

"Well somebody needs chocolate in his life. Here, take your lemon cakes! They're on the house; I really do hope you get laid!"— Hot Pie said handing him the bag.

"Thanks HP!... Did you put in the chocolate cakes?"

"That's my boy! High five!"—

…**..**

_Ohhh Geeeeendry…_

_Ohh my God, Ohh my God!..._

_Gendry… The best one ever!..._

Gendry didn't need chocolate for his libido; Arya was doing the job just by enjoying her lemon cakes!

They ended up enjoying a nice improv picnic in the Godswood, right under Eddard's favorite Weirwood tree. He was freezing his ass off but it was worth it, Arya loved being outdoors in the cold winds and in his mind what Arya likes - Arya will get!

"I have tasted lemon cakes from many, many, millions of places but this is just ugh… Sucks that Hot Pie was at the dentist. I would have loved to known his recipe"—

"Yeah… Poor guy had problem with his wisdom tooth." He smirked

"So…"

"So…"—Arya replied while lying down on the blanket Gendry graciously brought.

"Tell me more about Braavos!..." He said lying next to her not being able to resist running his hands through her hair.

"Sorry… You had a leaf!... uhmm, so Braavos! I don't know, besides school and work what else have you been doing? Hey, I was wondering where's Nymeria?"

"Omh smhe's mbacksh mat mysh dormshroom"—She said devouring a lemon cake.

"Sorry… She's back at my dorm room. My roommate takes care of her…"—

"That's cool; normally schools don't allow animals on campus, let alone wolves. You and Sansa got lucky!"

"Uhmm, yes… I guess we did!..."—

"What do you do for fun in Braavos?"

"Not much really, it's just school and work for me…"— _just let it out already!_

"And friends? Boy… who are friends?" _Smooth, Gendry… Smooth!_

"I kind of had a boyfriend. But I'm alone at the time being"—

"Ohhh…" Of course she would have a boyfriend, look at her! Men must be throwing themselves at her! _Shhhhh, even my unconscious cant focus! She said HAD as in the past! ALONE AT THE TIME BEING! Get it together you oversized Idiot!_

"What about you? You where blowing girls off that night at the club!"—

"I had a girlfriend for a little bit under a year. It ended so I guess we're in the same boat"

Arya just nodded. Was it too early to bring the boyfriend question? Did he push her boundaries? They had spent all afternoon talking about everything just like when they were kids. Why did she suddenly zone out?

Gendry phone alarm sounded off…

"Wow… We lost track of time. Can't believe its 4.30!"

"Do you have to be somewhere?"—Arya asked.

"Yeah; work actually. I have to go over Hornwood and supervise a job"

"Can I go with you?"—Arya rapidly asked. She seemed eager to accompany him and he sure as hell wasn't going to say no to spend more time with her.

"What M'lady wants – M'lady gets!..."

….

Again they found themselves riding in his car. It was a comfortable silence but Gendry couldn't get out of his head the last part of their conversation under the Weirwood tree out of his head…

Arya said that she used to have a boyfriend… ok, no surprise there; she was beautiful inside and out but still, how was the guy? Was he good to her? What was he like? Gendry knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of someone he didn't know but everything that involved Arya and excluded him made him mad with jealousy.

The discussion was not over! First he really needed to know more about Arya; would she even want him in her life? And most importantly he needed to come clean about the past years when he ignored her and treated her so badly. But the conversation had to wait. He wasn't about to get all emotional around his crew workers… That is if they actually went to work!

"God dammit!..." Was all he could say. They arrived at Hornwood exactly at 5pm and no one was in site. Arya eyed him questionly while he dialed his phone…

"Anguy where the hell are you?"…

It wasn't the eighth wonder of the word! It wasn't even a hired job! Three men, three men were enough to build a simple gazebo that the company had offered to build in the small town. Gendry liked to help the common folk whenever he could, give something back to the public spaces he says. So he put three men from his own personal construction crew to do the job.

"Ahhh Gendry! Punctual as ever… I didn't think you'd be showing around your handsome face today. Word is out that you have a girl."—

"Don't start Anguy! Where are you? It's not rocket science. I promised the town council that the gazebo was going to be up by Tuesday morning!"

"Gendry you're right. It's a fast job so we'll go early in the morning and have everything in time before the morning rooster wakes up!"—

"He's drunk isn't he?"

"He may be… slightly… perhaps! But other than that I'm sure you can appreciate the weather. We can't exactly go around walking in the mud with our tools. Safety first!"—

Gendty just sighted… He didn't even know how he got anything finished with these guys.

"Don't bother, I'll do it myself! Tell Thoros to get it together and that I'll expect to see him tomorrow at 7… sober!"

"Yeah…good luck on that one. So who's the girl? We thought you were allergic to them!"—

"Goodbye Anguy… I expect to see you tomorrow as well"…

Ever since he started working with Baratheon Corps; Eddard had given him his own construction crew; seasoned workers he called them and they were, don't get him wrong! But they were lousy has hell and a bit aloof when it came to follow orders.

"So a one man show it seems?!"—Asked Arya

"I'm sorry Ar but you're gonna have to go back to Winterfell. I need to finish this job and I don't think you'll like spending the whole afternoon sitting doing nothing. You can take my truck! I'll catch the bus later."

"Are you crazy? I don't mind! Besides, I'm not going to leave you here alone. It's a gazebo not a pyramid. I think we can build it together"—

He eyed her up and down; white from head to toe minus her blue blazer jacket. All white does not go well with mud, rain, low temperatures and possible snow. Gendry didn't have a chance to rebuff her since she was already out of his truck…

"So… where do we start Boss?"—_Damn it she is going to be my ending!_

It really was a no brainer. A plain size gazebo in the middle of the town's square and as suspected they worked perfectly coordinated. The rain started to pore heavily but they didn't mind, well Gendry didn't. Arya took off her blazer and was rocking a soaked white tank top that didn't do much to hide her bra; that image alone made Gendry slow quite a bit his pace and if he didn't know better Gendry was 100 percent sure that Arya was doing the same since he took off his shirt while he worked his magic with his hammer.

The job was easy but they ended up working late do to the rain and that Arya had suggested that they plant flowers around the gazebo. By the time they were finished it was already dark and even Arya Stark; the northern princess, was cold.

"Well not wanting to state the obvious but we do make a pretty great team" _Did I just high fived Arya? I need to get away from Hot Pie!_

"C'mon, let me take you home. You'll need help explaining to Catelyn how you got so dirty"

"Once she finds out I was with you she'll just assume we were rolling around in the mud like old times. Besides; your place is nearer. You dirtied me up; _you _clean, warm and feed me Waters."—

"You'll be gleaming, hot and full once I'm done with you!" _That just sounded awful, just awful. _Thank the Seven it only made Arya laugh, a lot actually! Once she finished she was in tears.

"So… what's the plan? If I get inside your car like this I'll get it all dirty"—Arya was right, she was dressed in what could only be described as a combination of mud, leaves and dirt mixed with rain. There was no being more beautiful in the world by Gendry's standards.

"I have a bag with spare clothes in the back trunk. Just go in and change then we can leave"

Gendry was waiting in the gazebo for Arya to change when the car window lowered and Arya peaked her head out just enough for Gendry to see her shoulders so she had taken her tank top off. _Is she naked in my truck? Naked… Arya… Think of something else, something that will knock some sense off your penis. Sing a Justin Bieber song! Which was the one Hot Pie always sang?_

"Here!"—She said throwing him a part of clean jeans.

"Put these on. I'm ready to go!"—

"It's ok, I'll clean my seat later"

"Gendry you already have to drive around shirtless since you only had one spare shirt. Just come inside and change your pants, I have seen you in just your underwear you know"—

You know Gendry was trying… reaaaaallyyyy trying to be a respectful young man and treat her like a lady but come on! The object of his affection was there at arm's reach, barely covered and he hadn't had sex in more than a year and it wasn't even that good to begin with. He deserved a medal!

He walked to the back of his truck inspecting his surroundings; they were in the middle of the town's square for God's sake! He quickly changed his jeans and adjusted his boxers. This was going to be a loooong ride home.

_Torture, just torture… I am paying for all my sins!_

When Gendry opened his door he was greeted with Arya sitting in the driver's passenger seat with her hair down wet and his shirt. That was it! The simplest way to get a hard on in 2 seconds.

_Don't you dare open your mouth! Just drive. Look straight and drive. Justin Biever, remember Justin Bieber!_

And he did just that! The drive back to his apartment was silent. Gendry trying to act as if having Arya beside him half naked wasn't a big deal and Arya messing around on her phone.

When they got to the parking lot of Gendry's apartment complex they were hit with a sudden problem… One was missing a shirt and another was missing pants. How the hell were they going to get to his apartment? The thought of even putting back on their cold dirty clothes wasn't an option.

"Let's just make a run for it Gendry! It's already 9pm on a Monday night! People are already tucked in watching late night shows!"—

As always Arya was right but Gendry's ulterior motive was that he didn't want anyone staring at Arya. Any hot blooded male as him would look at her and eye fuck her in a second! A hot girl wearing nothing but a guy's shirt? They would start to undress her wondering what kind of underwear she had on. _Boy shorts! Definitely boy shorts… not that I was thinking about it!_

Unfortunately for Gendry his fears materialized when they got inside the elevator and at the last second some random neighbor walked inside with them.

"Hey Man…"—The guy just nodded. Gendry didn't know his name. Truth be told since Gendry had moved in he didn't interact with any of his neighbors since he only worked and slept. To the men he was just 'D-3 Guy', to the women he was 'Blue eyes' and to some old lady he was 'the nice young man who helped her with her groceries and had a nice bottom.'

But this guy? Thank God the ride up was fast and the guy got out two floors before them! Gendry was five seconds away into smashing his fist on his face! He was blatantly staring at Arya trough the elevator mirrors.

Once they landed on his floor Gendry possessively held Arya's hand and led her to his apartment. He was definitely going to start attending the tenant's building meetings, maybe hand out sexual harassment brochures… Inside he quickly took off his muddy boots. He needed a hot bath immediately but he had to take care of Arya first, not that he minded.

"Welcome home!" _Yours if you want to…_

"You can take a shower in my bedroom! I'll use the spare one"

"Sure, thanks!"—She nodded looking around his apartment. It was not big but not small, fitting for a twentysomething guy who didn't like to clean and hardly spent any time home other than sleeping and working. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a laundry room, kitchen and a living room with a balcony. That was it.

They both left to take a bath, Gendry taking his in record time not wanting to leave Arya alone. When he came out he could still hear the water running from him bathroom so he went to the kitchen to see what they could eat. Old pizza and beer didn't look good so he took his car keys.

"Hey Ar…I'm going to go out and get dinner. Want anything specific?" He yelled from the living room. He had gone inside his room to change but then he saw the shirt Arya was wearing earlier on the floor. There's so much a man can take before falling into temptation.

"Anything's good. But red wine, bring red wine!"— She shouted back.

There was a little Italian place near his apartment so he went there. He ordered a white cheese chicken lasagna for him, spaghetti and meat ball for Arya and a sausage soup with tortellini they could both share. Next stop was the liquor store where he felt out of his comfort zone. If it wasn't whisky or beer Gendry was out. He decided to text Arya:

**Hey Beautiful! Wine for Italian? G***

**Barbera! Cheap, good and does the job. A***

Buying two bottles Gendry decided to go all out. He went back to the Italian restaurant where they had this little souvenir shop and bought some candles, he didn't bother on flowers since Arya wasn't a fan and only liked one kind. _I've got to get her a bouquet tomorrow._

Returning home he could still hear her in the bathroom so he went in organizing the table, lighting the candles, dimming the lights, placing the plates and putting on some music.

"Well this is… Wow… Nice…"—She said leaning on his bedroom door.

"I fell a bit underdressed"—The comment only made Gendry look at her from head to toe making her blush. Again; she was wearing another one of Gendry's shirts that reached under her ankles, her hair was up in a messy bun and that was it.

"You look perfect…as always Arya!" He said walking towards her and holding her hand. He really did mean it. Tonight Gendry would come clean, put all his cards on the table! Some could argue that Arya had just come back home but he had waited long enough.

He led them to the table and began to eat. Not of them saying anything but enjoying the food and each other's company.

"Hey! Drinking on a Monday night?"—She smirked at him while he poured both of them a glass of wine.

"I'm not leaving your side so I have to up my wine game" Again the blush, Gendry loved that he was responsible for making Arya's skin change. He longed to see what else he could do with her body. _Not today… talk to her first._

"Arya I need to talk about us…" To that she tensed and stopped her fork midair.

"I need to tell you about us… years ago. Why I treated you so badly."

"Gendry it's ok. It's in the past and it really doesn't matter!"—She quickly brushed him off.

"No I need to… you need to know the truth!" He said holding her hand again, looking into her eyes. Blue to grey… Giving him strength and fear at the same time.

"First off I need you to know that I was an idiot! You weren't that far off when you called me a stupid bull!"

"You still are!..."—She replied with a faint smile but at the same time didn't say anything else. She gave him freedom to talk.

"I was a kid! We both were. Young, trying to figure out what we wanted, who we wanted to be in life…

You were my first friend here in Winterfell and I have always valued that. I was the new kid that hung out with a ten year old girl from a rich family. Hey, I wouldn't have blamed anybody if they called 'the catch a predator'…

But your family was awesome as well and took me right in!" Gendry sighed; this is when it all went downhill.

"Again… I think it's important to establish that I was just a kid! No mom, no dad to really give me guidance on normal stuff! You know; how to deal with things. School, fights, girls…"

Arya looked at him with wary eyes wondering where he was going with this. Hell, he didn't even know!

"I was an awkward kid whose only friends were the brothers of the little girl he had a crush on…"

There he said it! From there on words were pouring out of Gendry!

"It wasn't easy! At first I just brushed it off but then I couldn't deny it! It wasn't an easy choice Arya, not only the age different but to this day your family as taken me in. How do you think it would have looked back then?

So I started dating other girls. It was the normal thing to do for a teenage boy you know? Fool around, go to parties. Having Theon and Rob manage my social life wasn't exactly peachy but it did the job. It took me away from you.

I understand that ignoring you wasn't the best way to do it but you have to see my side of things Arya. The major thing was the self doubt! Other than Tobho who isn't actually my uncle; I' was just a poor kid from Flea Bottom. You were a Stark! Not exactly what you wish for your daughter… Your mother was the deal breaker."

"What do you mean my mother?"— Arya asked. This part of the plot was one that no one knew. Gendry needed to tread lightly since Arya never did have the most comfortable relationship with Catelyn. The last thing he needed right know was to Arya get into one of her famous angry fits.

"I heard her once… talking to your father. Obviously I wasn't meant to hear it but she was worried. She was worried that you were spending so much time with a boy who didn't know his father. A boy who didn't have a family name; a legacy that could be worthy of representing you!"

"Gendry…"—Her eyes were filled with sadness, hate and frustration. She was going to speak but Gendry didn't let her. He needed to unload years of sadness, hate and frustration of himself.

"Don't Arya! Whatever you're going to say just wait till I'm finished!" Surprisingly she did just that and gave his hand a squeeze.

"What your Mom said; as painful as it was, came from a good place. You're her daughter; she protects and wants the best for you. That is the truth!

But it also helped me through the years. The idea that I wasn't good enough for you made me study my ass off so I could get a good job and be someone worthy of you. To have the respected name your mother wanted and to be able to give you whatever your heart desires.

Arya what I am now? Right this moment is for you! When you left I realized how much of idiot I was for pushing you away. I was actually planning on making things right the summer you left for Braavos.

Again I apologize for how I acted, being an insecure kid isn't exactly an excuse but it's the truth and you needed to hear because I'm not a kid anymore Arya and I know what I want.

I want you Arya! I've always wanted you! I know that you just came back but I just needed you to know where I stood. Today was the first day we've spent together in two years and though time has passed and we've changed the core is still there. Just Arya. Just Gendry… and don't tell me you don't fell it because I know you do!"

_Dammit! If I were an actor I think I just made my Oscar clip!_

Finally he had spoken out and told the truth to the girl he adored and it felt amazing… well not quite since the girl just sat there not moving a bone.

"Arya?!..." If it wasn't for the death grip she had on his arm Gendry could have sworn that Arya just ignored him the whole time.

"Arya… Please tell me something, anything…"

"Can you fill my cup please?"—

"But it's still fu… ooook then!" She gulped the wine in one sip.

"Well that was a hell of a story!"-

"It wasn't a story Arya… it was the truth!" This was the hard part, how was she going to react?

"What's on your mind Arya?" Gendry asked her with all the tenderness in the world. No need on tiptoeing around his feelings for her.

"I just came back"—She said in almost a whisper…

"Hey, hey I know! I'm not pushing into a corner… I just needed you to know the truth. Whatever you decide I'm fine with it, I just needed to do my best and at least try for a shot with you" _Utter bullshit! If you don't want to be with me I'll cry like a baby and throw myself off of The Wall._

"Gendry I have responsibilities! And I've done things. Things no one knows about … You don't know me; we still have a lot of things to talk about!"—

She was all over the place so Gendry went across the table and bent down on his knees in front of her holding her hands in his.

"Again… I'm not pushing you into a corner. Whatever I did here in the North, whatever you did in Braavos we can just talk about it, ok? Remember; Just Arya… Just Gendry. Trust me?"

He took her hand and placed it over his heart. _Please Arya, follow your heart. I know there's a place for us._

Apparently those were the right words to say since Arya finally relaxed. Both just stared at each other for what seemed for ages when Gendry decided to break the spell they were under.

"Dance with me!..."

"What?"—She asked like he had told her to give her a pound of flesh.

"You heard me… let's dance!"

Arya and Gendry used to love dancing, an activity exclusive for each other (not so anymore if you remember Arya's antics from last Saturday)… But it seemed fitting at the time being. After pouring his heart out Gendry felt light as a feather and in front of him was the girl of his dreams.

"It's not an order Stark!" He playfully said lifting his eyebrow.

"No need to get bossy Waters"—She said giggling taking his hand.

Their bodies fit together perfectly and moved on muscle memory. She quickly melted into his chest and Gendry just held her, Relishing in having Arya in his arms again and full of hope that it could stay like that. In the background Bruce Springsteen fittingly sang about rough and tough love.

"You can't go wrong with the Boss…"— Arya said.

"You know me. Always rooting for the underdog, the working class hero…"

They didn't speak again. The rest of the night was spent dancing, enjoying each other warmth. Gendry hands caressing her back and Arya's drawing imaginary figure on his chest with hers. With each second the past Gendry's resolve got bigger. _She must feel the same way, she must. She can't deny the chemistry; she has to feel it too._

Before they knew it they were dancing in a dark room because the candles had died hours ago, the bottles of wine were thoroughly drunk and it was one am in the morning.

"Come on, let's go to bed!"—Arya said leading him to his bedroom.

"No can do Ar. You have my bed. I'll have the spare one!" In matters of seconds she was annoyed.

"Gendry I thought the whole point of this conversation was to try and go back to who we were. We used to sleep together all the time. What's the big deal?"—

"The big deal is that back then I didn't and most certainly couldn't do the things I want to do to you!" He said looking at her a bit suggestively to get to the point. Gendry thought Arya would back out but that was the thing with her; she never did what was expected.

She just smiled her patented wicked smile and pressed her body to him snaking her arms his neck, very slowing whispering in his hear…

"Well Gendry…The big deal is that whatever _you_ want to do with little old me can wait because what _I_ want to do you right now is sleep. Now come along Bull!"—She said practically yanking his arm. _Sleep? I need a cold shower in the North Pole!_

As soon as his head touched the pillow Gendry was out. He was surprised to find himself so tired; he had his suspicions that the red wine had something to do with it but it really wasn't about him being tired, most of all he was relaxed! The best sleep he had in years all because of the amazing girl that was sound asleep next to him.

Gendry slept like a baby for the first time since she left only being disrupted about 4 in the morning when Eiffel 65 annoying 'Blue' song blasted in Arya's phone. Who the hell his calling her at this hour? It didn't matter. Arya turned around and cuddled his chest and he was a goner. He was never going to let her go again.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Remember spread the word on my story, follow and…**

**REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW!**

**Song: Tougher Than The Rest (Stockholm '88 live version) by Bruce Springsteen.**


	6. Was It a Dream?

**Hello Fanfic Friends!**

**I am very happy with the feedback and pleased that you like my story.**

**English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the errors. I am trying to learn and better myself.**

**A couple of you suggested that I open a tumbler account but I'll honestly tell you that I suck at social media pages. I'm still trying to figure out this page so bare with me =)**

**I would like to know if you've been listening to the songs that serve as titles for the chapters. I'm a very musical person so I like to choose songs that can express what the characters are feeling so you can understand them better.**

**This chapter is a long one but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you like it.**

**Again; thank you for your support and after you read my latest chapter I hope you'll have a great weekend ;)**

**ARYA POV:**

Arya woke up with strong arms surrounding her; she didn't even need to open her eyes to see who it was… Gendry!

_He said it last night: "in the end the core remained; just Arya… just Gendry!"…_ And he was right. Being in his arms, after all these years and all that has happened? It felt right! Like it was her dutiful place to be by Gendry's side.

But all was not hearts and flowers…

Was it too late?... She tried to tell him last night! She had.. uhm… responsibilities, alliances that could not be broken easily. Had she learned nothing from Rob?

At the moment Gendry was spooning her from behind. One of his arms acting like a pillow for her head and the other one wrapped around her stomach. His breath on the back of her neck and his lips touching her collarbone making her shiver, to what Gendry reacted by hugging her closer to his body.

_Hello Morning Wood! Someone his having happy dreams…_

She needed to get out of there! He was the one who came clean yesterday; she on the other hand had a lot of things to figure out.

_What time is it?... Shit!_

Reaching for her phone on the night table she saw one missed call and a text message:

**1 Missed call 4:17 am: Young Griff**

**I miss you… A***

Feeling sick to her stomach she carefully disentangled herself from Gendry's arms and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

_What are you doing Arya? In bed with one guy while another waits for you in Braavos?!... I'm a douche!_

Gendry was a hard guy to crack into showing his emotions and last night he did it willingly. He had come clean about his past, told her up front that he wanted _her_ and asked her if she had a boyfriend.

_I believe my exact words where 'I'm alone at the time being'… Great! That's up there with 'it's not you, it's me!'_

Alone on the kitchen she found herself distracted looking around at Gendry's apartment. Nothing fancy, minimal furniture, it fitted him just perfect! Her eyes found the small hallway that led to the bedrooms. It was filled with pictures! The only thing that gave the apartment some warmth.

Photographs with Tobho, Hot Pie, all of her siblings, her father, even one with Catelyn! A couple of pictures with men she didn't know, they seemed the most recent but many of the frames where occupied by yours truly!

"Sensing a theme?"—Gendry asked leaning by his door frame. She would never get tired of shirtless Gendry.

_Did I really sleep with that? God Lord!_

He casually walked up to her, stood behind and wrapped his arms around her leaning his head of the top of hers.

"If I couldn't have you at least I could see you…"—He said nodding towards the pictures.

Them on his graduation day, on each other's birthdays and other milestones. Many of them were just random pictures of them goofing around, eating or just hanging out. It was just too perfect…

Nervously she shied away from his embrace; it was just too much – too soon. He noticed!

"Sleep well?" was all she could say. A slight frown marred his face but was quickly replaced with one of his dazzling smiles.

"Like a baby… can I persuade you into sleeping with me on a daily basis?"—_Wooooow, I guess that since he finally established that he wants me it isn't really necessary to beat around the bushes!_

_Did I just giggle? Kill me now!_

"So how did _you_ sleep?"—He asked her while leading them to sit on the living room couch.

_Why am I blushing? It's just a question, get it together woman it's not like you actually did something last night… Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

"Pretty good…" was all that she could say. Arya was suddenly hit by Gendry's confession. Yesterday was a dream; words and touches she had longed for years. Today? She felt like the biggest hypocrite on heart. Of course Gendry had picked up on her mood.

"Arya?..."- _Don't look at me! Don't look at me! Don't look at me! Dammit, put a shirt on!_

Ever so gently Gendry brushed her hair out of her face.

"Arya don't over think it! I was the one that came clean last night. The ball is on your court but I'm not going to push you to do something you don't want to do. Whenever you want to talk I'll be here, ok?… Right now I'm pretty relaxed after a good night's sleep with a gorgeous girl who is currently in front of me looking damn good in my tshirt if I may say so myself"—

"What is it with men and women who wear their shirts?"

"You tell me; I was missing a few after you left you know…"—Gendry said smirking at her.

So this was it? They felt so at ease with each other. Both lounging in the couch; Arya had leaned back so Gendry pulled her legs up to his lap.

Talking nonsense for a couple of minutes, with her mind clear of the guilty thoughts she was having earlier Arya began to wonder if this was what you were suppose to feel when in love. Wasn't she already in love? You can't just throw 2 years of relationship away that easily! But then again everything was natural when it came to Gendry. She felt a calm that she didn't know she needed and not that she needed someone to care of her but still; she felt safe whenever he was near. He was the one who wanted to take care of her, she didn't need to walk around eggshells and check in every 15 minutes unlike you know who…

Was she to run into Gendry's arms just because he finally decided to get his act together? Setting her love life aside; she couldn't just come back to the North. Not only did she have school, her job and friends but she really did like Braavos and after living alone away from the family she decided she liked the freedom and independence. Maybe now that they were on good terms she would talk to Sansa and ask her what she thought about the whole thing. _I should call her later._

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? It's almost 8 o'clock!" Not that she minded crashing all day in the apartment with shirtless Gendry's hands on her legs.

"I don't have to clock in everyday at HQ. I do have to do the rounds over various construction sites but I think they can survive a few hours without me"—

"Sure, just like yesterday with the gazebo? Good luck on them showing up to work!"

"Hey, don't talk smack about my crew, they're actually pretty good… and besides, that gave me the rest of the afternoon and a sleepover from you. I should give them a raise!"—

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush… they're just words for God's sake!_

"Are they the guys on your pictures? That's an odd mix of characters!"

"Yeah. Not exactly who you would think as model workers but they really are great guys, they have been working together for years; kind of like a brotherhood. Trust me when I say you're not going to find a harder working crew than them. Which reminds me…"— Gendry sat up and left for the bedroom but came back quickly with his cell phone.

"Come here you!"—He said lifting Arya up like a little doll and sitting her on his lap.

"What is up with the manhandling Waters?" She tried to sound indignant but Arya's body lighted on fire every time Gendry touched her.

"Come on, give us a smile. Aaaaaaand there! See? That wasn't so hard!"—He said after he took a picture of them with his cell phone.

"This way I'll have a new picture with you to put on the wall!"— _He's too cute for his own good!_

"Gendry I look awful! My hair's a mess and I think Winterfell sucked the tan from Braavos out of me the moment I sat foot off the plane!"

"You're not the type of girl who fishes around for compliments so stop it. You look beautiful! That and you have to admit we do make a pretty good looking couple"—He said laughing while handing her his cell phone.

You know what? He was right! _Smug bastard!_ They did look good together! But what surprised her most was that when she closed the photo gallery; the back screen popped out displaying yet another picture of them together.

It was an old one and not particularly her favorite. It was Christmas night, they were posing in front of the chimney and she was wearing the infamous oak tree dress.

"Seriously? Of all the pictures we have together you have _this_ one on your cell phone?"

"What can I say? Every time I'm having a shitty day I just look at that pic and a smile appears on my face!"—

"Gendry I look like an oak tree! In fact I remember Mom put us in front of the chimney instead of the Christmas tree because I looked like one of the branches!"

"An oak tree but a nice one! You look great! See? I have another one in the main screen."—

Just as Gendry said another big picture appeared on the main screen of his telephone. This time it was Gendry's prom; although she went out on a date with Edric that night. A thought occurred to her…

"How come these pic's aren't on the wall with the rest of the pictures?"

"Well I know how you get when you put on a dress. Well, that was before you left for Braavos because you sure were comfortable in that little blue number on Saturday…"—He mumbled not so very happy the last part.

"But truth be told I don't like people ogling you. Pictures with short dresses stay on my cell phone! You have no idea how much I want to take down the one that's on your living room back at your house with goody two shoes Dayne"—

"You're jealous of an old picture with Edric? You're quite the green-eyed big monster aren't you?" Arya went into a laughing fit. If only they would have come clean with their feelings none of this would have happened. She didn't even wanted to go out with Edric; her mother had forced her into it.

"You can't blame me! He had you, I didn't but that's the past! You're sleeping in my bed and sitting on my lap. The end!"—

"And wearing your tshirt. Don't forget about that!" She couldn't help teasing and flirting with him a little.

"Damn strait!"—He said proudly.

In matters of seconds to the mood changed. Out with the playfulness and in with want and need…

_Breathe, just remember to breathe!... _There was no mistaking where this was headed.

Blue to grey… Gendry's eyes were heavy with need, her heart thumped fast and she knew then and there that she wasn't going to stop Gendry. He was looking at her hungrily, zeroing on her lips. As a habit she bit them which seemed to cause a reaction on Gendry because his eyes turned black. His strong hands caressed her back, one sneaking behind her neck and holding her in place. This was it! After many years she would finally know what it would be like to have Gendry's lips on her.

It's not like Arya was a newbie in the kissing department but this was a different level all together! Gendry hadn't even kissed her yet and she already wanted more.

"Gendry you perv! Get your greasy paws off my sister!"—Jon's voice came booming behind the door while the doorbell rang.

A startled Gendry jumped making Arya fall to the ground on her ass.

"You are aware that the door is locked right?"

"Yeah, of course! Sorry Arya I…"—Gendry was white as Ghost.

"Oh shut up and stop whispering, we weren't doing anything wrong!" Arya's ass was sore and she was annoyed as hell. Gendry was still on shock mode so she got up and opened the door. _Nice timing Snow!_

"Good Morning Baby Sis!"—Said a strangely cheerful Jon while plopping himself besides Gendry on the couch.

"What are you doing here Jon?" _Ughhh, I need a shower and I need to get away from Gendry._

"Here I am picking you up to take you for breakfast and finally get my share of Arya time and all I get is attitude? That hurts little Wolf!"—Jon said in mocking tone completely oblivious on what he interrupted. Gendry had recuperated from his mental coma.

"How did you know she was here?"—He said adjusting very discretely his shorts. _Good to know I'm not the only one affected_.

"It's Arya! She doesn't exactly have many girlfriends to go on slumber parties. Besides, it was a dead giveaway since you weren't at the office. Rob texted me. His ass got dragged early to the office by Dad, apparently Stark Industries is on lockdown till they control the whole wedding fiasco"—

"It's ok! We slept in since I helped Gendry on a job last night. Give me 10 minutes and we'll leave" It was the truth but it was hard to swallow since the wine bottles from last night were still on the table.

Arya went inside Gendry's bedroom to change but she remembered she left her dirty clothes inside of Gendry's truck. She heard the door close.

"Here!"—Gendry said handing her a bag with her clothes freshly laundered. At some point he had washed them. _Hot and thoughtful._

"Thanks!..." Was all she could say. The awkwardness was present again.

Gendry just sat on the bed rubbing the back of his head; he always did that went he was heavy in internal struggle. She went inside the bathroom for a quick change. When she got out Gendry was putting on a pair of jeans. God he was gorgeous! He had an amazing body and had this whole 'man's man' attitude going on. With his scruffy unshaven face he looked like the freaking Marlboro Man!

"Thanks for the clothes and for yesterday all around. It was nice spending time with you again Gendry" It was the truth, no need to lie about it.

He mumbled a 'no problem' but stopped Arya just as she was going to open the door; grabbing her by her shoulders and turning her around. The movement was so violent she felt dizzy but that could have easily be the effect that was Gendry lips on hers!

He kissed her! After all these years, after sharing the same bed he chose to kiss her right now? With her brother in the other room?… and we are not talking a PG13 kiss people, this was a proper one!

Arya's head was held in place by Gendry's hands, hers were busy clawing at his chest went she felt Gendry pressing her against the wall. He was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and this was his last change. Hard but not forceful but definitely demanding as his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

He had her pinned against the wall with his hips, Arya didn't mind but she was having trouble with her neck trying and failing to be on his eye level. Frustrated she yanked Gendry by his neck and as if they've been doing this for ages Gendry scooped down and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed even more madly if it was possible.

Her hands found his hair and scratched the back of his head with her nails making him growl and bite her bottom lip! Surprised Arya opened her mouth and was greeted by another wave of lust as Gendry plunged his tongue into her mouth. In matters of seconds their tongues were dancing and hands were wandering on each other's bodies.

Arya was sure she would faint when Gendry finally stopped kissing her and looked straight at her. His eyes betraying him since he obviously didn't want to stop, his huge bulge pressing her core made sure she was aware of it.

"I won't stop!..."—Gendry's voice had always been deep but right now it was hoarse as he caught his breath.

"…once we go out that door I won't stop! No more friendship bullshit! I want you, I'm done pretending. Your brother's, your father? I'll deal with them but I want you. I know I said I wasn't going to push you but I need to know Arya. I've finally had my taste of you and I'll be dammed if I'm going to let it out of my life!"—

He didn't wait for a yes or no from her. It was a silent agreement that she would have to tell him what she wanted. Thank God Jon was outside because she really didn't know. Arya was truly confused and if she stayed one more minute in the room with Gendry she was sure her confusion was going to be pounded away from her in bed.

"Go… I don't think Jon would appreciate my current state!"—He said finally setting her down on the floor. His pants looking a tighter than usual.

Gendry had literally kissed her words away. She couldn't form a proper sentence which he noticed and was smirking like a bastard.

"Stupid!" She wasn't fooling anybody; she wanted him to keep kissing her even more than he did.

Gendry gave her one last scorching kiss before pushing her out of the room. Jon was waiting for her in the lobby so she had to exhort a great amount of willpower to not go back into the bedroom but in the end she decided against it and took the stairs down, that way she would have an excuse to look flushed and not look like she had participated in a hot make out session.

She needed fresh air and thankfully Jon was going to provide her with just that…

"Your carriage waits for you My Lady!"— Said Jon proudly showing off his vintage two seater Harley Davidson.

"Oh my God! I can believe Uncle Benjen actually gave it to you!"

"Yep, he said he felt like an old man with mid-life crisis riding it around. Once I started going up the ranks he gave it to me as a present and I've been fixing it up. What do you think?"—

"She's beautiful Jon, you've done a great job. Love that you kept the black; very fitting! I actually have one myself; we should take one of those bike trips together!"

"You have a motorcycle? Since when? Does Dad know?"—Jon was on Big Brother mode.

"First of all yes; Dad knows! And second; what the big deal? I can drive and it was a gift. She's my second child after Nymeria of course."

"Arya who the hell gave you a motorcycle? Wait… are you back with Edric?"—Well, if she could talk to someone it could definitely be Jon.

"Why must everyone assume that every new toy that I get is from Edric is beyond me. Let's go ok? I'm hungry and I promise you I'll tell you everything."

"Ok!"- Jon mumbled already brooding.

"Here, Uncle Benjen specifically told me it was yours!"—He handed her a small helmet, it looked a bit old, all black with a tinny blue rose on the back. Arya immediately put it on and they were off.

The ride was magnificent! Being a good little soldier Jon never went beyond the speed limit but you could still feel the power of the motorcycle. When they were little both of them used to lust after their late Uncle Brandon's bike; later owned by Benjen, it was fitting that it ended up at least in Jon's possession. Before they knew it, they had arrived at IHOP and ordered the most disgusting combination you could have in a pancake.

"So… you have a motorcycle?"—Asked Jon, obviously starting with the 20 questions.

"Yup, my beloved Needle! She's a BMW K1300s"

"A BMW motorcycle is a very expensive gift Arya!"—

"Yes, Mother!...". She mumbled _Out with it Bro, we all know what's coming next!_

"So? Who's behind the gift Arya Lyanna?"—Jon responded her mocking Catelyn's tone.

"Boyfriend! Or ex boyfriend. We're on a break!"

"BOYFRIEND?!"—He said spluttering milk all over the table.

"Yes Jon, I'm a girl; who likes boys" It was really annoying coming back home and seeing peoples wild reaction to that fact that Arya had become quite popular with the opposite sex. First they pushed her into dating and now they wanted to lock her up in a tower.

"Again, does Dad know?"—

"Of course he knows! Seriously Jon, if you're gonna ask questions at least go for logical ones!"

"Sorry but you have got to give me some consideration. You left a little girl and now you're back dating, have your own bike and well, you're not so little anymore."—

"Life goes on outside The Wall Jon… We've both been busy. I can't tell you how much I missed being with you."

"I know Little Wolf, I've missed you too…"— Jon said sitting up to go across the table and sit beside his sister, hugging her.

"And you're right about the questions so let's get to it! Who is this guy that goes around handing out fifteen thousand dollars gifts?"—

"Ok… His name is Griff!"

"Griff! Griff? What kind of name is Griff? Sorry, not judging!"—Jon said holding his hands up in surrender after getting the evil eye from Arya.

"It's a Tyroshi name"

"What does he do and please tell me he isn't 50 years old!"—

"He actually works with me on gravesites. And no Jon, he's not somebody's father. He has your age actually!"

"That's still old! What about Edric?"—

"Ugh, what about Edric?"

"Besides Dad; he was the only one who got to see you over these past two years. We just assumed that he went to visit you because you were still together. You aren't exactly an open book so after seeing you leave with him on Saturday…"—

"Nop! Nothing there; just buddies! Would you please pass around that piece of information? It's really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Ok-ok! Noted! So what's up with the status? You said you didn't know if it was boyfriend or exboyfriend!"—

"Things got a little intense before I came back…" That comment made Jon's demeanor change in seconds, looking at her in the eyes.

"How intense? Does this guy treat you bad? I refuse to let another sister…"—

"Wow, stop Jon! Breathe! I don't take shit from anyone and he definitely isn't Joffrey so it's ok! It's just that Griff has had a hard time in life so he goes by 'live life like there's no tomorrow'. That means that he gets intense, starts making a bunch of plans and expects me to just go for the ride. Before I came back I said we needed a time out and he just didn't take it too well. This really is the first time we've been apart in two years."

"I'm sorry Ar, but I'm just hearing you have a boyfriend and that it's actually serious, you can't expect me not to be overprotective. You are still my baby sister."—

"I know that…and you'll always be my big brother; old big brother! What's up with the gray streaks?" For a guy under his thirties Jon had a lot of gray hair. You couldn't help but notice it since it made such a contrast with his black curls.

"Don't know! Stress I guess. Margaery wants do dye it but I'm putting my foot down on that one"—Jon said running his fingers through his hair.

"Thank God!... but joking aside, I get where you're coming from and thanks'. I really want to enjoy my time here in Winterfell before I go back to Braavos and have to face Griff again. By the way, you think we can keep this between us? There is already enough drama in the family to drag my love life into the mix"

"That seems like a plan! Come on; let's eat cuz I'm starving!"—

The rest of the breakfast meal was fun! Jon telling her about life in the Military, his relationship with Margaery and asking her questions about Braavos, in his defense; Jon didn't ask again about Griff but Arya knew that the topic was not closed. They finished their breakfast, paid and left the restaurant deciding to take the long way back home and enjoy riding together. It was a little bit past 10 in the morning when they arrived back at the Manor.

"Here you are safe and sound my sweet wolf!"—

"Wait, aren't you coming inside?"

"I'll come back in a while! First I have to hunt down Margaery. Breakfast alone with you came with a price. My whole net worth to be exact. I gave Marg my credit card so she could go shopping therefore I'm going back to town to manage to save at least two dollars in my back account"—

"Ah the things we do for love… See ya later Soulja Boy!"

The house was empty! Rickon was at school, Bran had told her he was going to spend the day at Meera's house and her Mother was out doing charity of some sort. After taking a nice hot bath Arya just stayed in her bedroom so she decided to call her sister Sansa. They hadn't talked since she left and she had promised she would call once she broken up with Joffrey, moved out of his place and was settled in her dorm room.

Arya called three times and nothing! No response. The fourth time was strait to voice mail. Sansa was probably in class so she decided to text her instead.

**Hey Sis, are you a free woman now? Call me back! A***

After waiting for a while for Sansa's response Arya dozed into sleep. A little nap wouldn't hurt her, especially if she was dreaming about kisses and a dark haired boy.

…

"Cough it up Baby Bro!"

"Bullshit! You totally embezzled me out of my house"—

"First of all; no cursing…and second? Do your math work Asswhipe!"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Waiting for dinner; Arya found herself playing Monopoly with Rickon inside the family room.

"This game sucks! Let's play something else!"—

"Don't be a sourpuss Rick, let's finish the game!"

The more time Arya spent around her family, the more she began to notice how much she had missed them. Was she starting to get second thoughts about Braavos? Or was it that Gendry's kisses were so good she was already thinking about changing her zip code?.. Suddenly shouts where heard outside the room. The door flew open and was quickly closed; the newest addition to the family made her appearance.

"Ohh.. Hello, I didn't know you where here! I'll just go!"— Said Jeyne Westerling or Jeyne Stark, details were still blurry.

"Hey! Wait up! It's cool, stay here!"—Said Rickon getting up from the floor where they were playing.

"Hi! I'm Rickon, I'm Rob's brother! Contrary to popular belief I am the youngest, not the Baby. Comprendes?"— Rickon had attitude, you had to give him that! Two more years and he was going to be bigger than Gendry, more handsome than Rob and even cockier than Theon. Northern girls won't even know what hit them.

"Of course young Rickon. I've heard a lot about you!"—Said the shy girl extending her arm and taking Rickon's firm handshake but her eyes never left Arya.

Physically Jeyne was pretty, not exactly Rob's usual big hair, big boobs and minimal clothes but still pretty. She was tall, slender with long brown hair and brown eyes but Arya knew appearances were worth shit! She herself had proven that theory many times in the Free Cities so she was more interested to see what was inside her Good Sister's head. She married her brother so that was interesting…

"Hey, I'm Arya! I'm sorry that after all this time we didn't have a proper introduction"

"Hello Arya, it's ok. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Please believe me when I say we never meant to cause any trouble."—

The three of them sat in the living room; it was obvious that Jeyne felt uncomfortable. The Stark family was a tight pack so any new addition was going to be scrutinized. Luckily for Jeyne that she was with the most laid back of the family members.

"So Jeyne where are you from?"

Jeyne's face showed a side of relief, it was clear she was expecting the full Spanish inquisition.

"Far west; from The Crag!"—Replied the girl still not comfortable for big chunks of conversation. Thank God she married Rob instead of Jon; they would have had to learn to interpretate grunts and moody stares.

"The Westerlands? That's nice; I've always looked for an excuse to go; now I have one!" Jeyne seemed to warm a bit more to Arya's response.

"Rob has told me a lot about you…"—

"Sorry, wrong Sister! You mean Sansa, she's in Kings Landing!" It wasn't a secret that Rob preferred Sansa as Jon preferred Arya.

"He has talked to me a lot about Sansa, I was hoping to get to know her better… but Rob talks about you as well. He calls you 'Kick Ass Girl'! And _you_ he calls 'the Little Juggernaut'!"—Said Jeyne to a laughing Rickon.

That was interesting, especially since things weren't exactly peachy with Rob! On many occasions Rob had accused Arya of being an overachiever and rubbing it in their faces, basking in Eddard's preference of her over the other children.

The door opened again, this time it was Rob who entered the room. Seeing Jeyne he took a bee line straight to her and sat down by her side. Jeyne immediately opened her arms and cuddled him like a baby.

"Why did I have to go to that party? Why did I have to sleep Roslyn?"—Rob mumbled from Jeyne's shoulder.

"I guess Dad is still pissed off at you?!"- Rickon asked.

"Yeah! Apparently Old Man Frey is having a field day with us. Saying that we broke an agreement. Telling the public not to trust Stark Industries since we have no word. The associates are starting to get worried"—

"What did you expected Rob? Walder Frey has been leaching off the engagement you had with Roslyn for years. Through that he got a lot of good business. Without it he's bound to lose some money and he is going to hit us hard. Everybody knows he's a vengeful coffin dodger!"

"It's 2014 Arya! You can't force anybody into marriage! Roslyn didn't want to marry me as much as I didn't want to marry her!"—Rob was frustrated and his tone showed that he was also pissed off.

"Well the moment Roslyn and you decided to play doctor in the woods you got both Starks and Frey's involved! We're public figures; you are going to lead the company one day. When are you going to grasp the enormity of it all?"

A shouting match was right behind the corner so Jeyne held Rob by his arm while Rickon got up and stood behind Arya whose temper preceded her.

"I ended a fabricated engagement to a girl I hardly saw and married the woman I loved! Roslyn is a big girl; she understood it so I could care less about what her family thinks. As for us? Stop with the dramatics Arya. This will blow down in a few days. There isn't going to be a celebration so you can just go back to your fun and sunny Braavos. It's not like you care about what happens here anyway…"—Seethed Rob.

"You know what Rob? You're right! That's exactly what I'll do…

I only came here for the engagement party and now that we are being so honest with each other I can say that I came here only because Roslyn called me and told me she wanted me here. God forbid my Brother who didn't even talk to me in two years would pick up the phone to call me! So yes, I'll go back to Braavos, I actually run the Free Cities branch so I guess part of Stark Legacy will be salvageable once you take charge."

They were just words but Rob felt as though Arya had slapped him. Jeyne just held her head down guilty of her involvement in the whole issue but Rickon was the one who was in shock! Out of all the family you could always count on Arya to have your back but the words that came out of her mouth ever so fluently were spiteful and meant to hurt. This was the new Arya; the one that had learned you can control your anger and direct it at those who hurt you.

Without glancing back Arya left the room. Walking pass Eddard's office she heard their parent fighting.

_What an inconsiderable trust fund idiot!... _Arya was yelling her lungs out once she was in the safety of her room. How can Rob be so thick headed? How could he be so selfish? _It will blow over in a few days my ass!..._

Arya called Edric to ask him what was going on in the PR front and it wasn't good. Walder Frey was telling it like it is; the future of Stark Industries looked bad! An inexperienced kid with no word was bound to fail. The timing didn't help either! Start Industries was knee-deep helping whose numbers were fire engine red. A bad rep didn't help anybody at a time the economy was failing and people were losing jobs.

So you don't love the girl! So what? Marry, buy two separate houses and have affairs. It's not rocket science! We are talking about the family business. The Stark Family and the thousands and thousands of families who depends on their jobs!

Arya knew this story very well, it was the same story only with different characters and it didn't end well… So taking deep breaths, she started up her computer. She made herself relax and did what she had to do days ago login into her Skype account. He answered at the third ring…

"God I have missed those grey eyes…"—

"Hello Aegon!..."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GENDRY POV:**

_Today as been a mighty fine day… Who wouldn't be walking on cloud nine after waking up and kissing the most amazing girl in the world?!_

Not that Gendry was considered a bad boss, he was the absolute opposite! Workers loved him and talked about how finally someone was picking up the slack in Baratheon Corps. But after today he was surely to be loved by all with no exceptions.

Over at Flint Cliffs Gendry was in such a good mood he practically rebuilt all by himself playing with a bulldozer the old tower they used as a haunted tourist destination. He managed to have a civil conversation with the construction crew over at Skagos actually making some progress and even wishing them a good day at the end of the call. And finally in Greywater Watch he fixed the pipeline in matter of minutes and was giving Bran a ride home in return. _All in a good day's work!_

"Did you eat one of Jojen's brownies?"—Asked Bran.

"No! And neither should you! You should cut it with the experimentation Brandon, cut it before you turn into Jojen. That kid's brain is full of smoke!"

"Hey, I know my limits, don't worry… I'm asking because you have a really disturbing smile on your face. It's like carved in Joker style"—

"Just in a good mood I guess…" _I am high on your sister, that's what!_

"So… blue winter roses… Arya's favorites"—Bran said staring at the bouquet in the back seat. Gendry said he wasn't going to hide his feelings. Why not do a test drive on how he was going to be received by the Stark as a suitor for Arya?

"I know, they're for her! I was going to get some for your mother as well but I thought it would look to needy. What do you think?"

Bran just looked at him and said nothing for a couple of minutes. His opinion really mattered! If Gendry could get Eddard, Jon and Bran on board with him he was happy. Sansa and Rob were still 50-50 and Catelyn still adored Edric so that was a lost cause. He could win Rickon over with food and video games.

"So…you finally decided to grow some balls and ask my sister out?"—

"Ouch Brando! Thanks for the compliment…but yes, I'm going over to your house to ask her to go on a proper date with me. What do you think?"

"I'm glad about your balls, God knows anyone who dares take a shot at Arya is going to need them… that said? Don't fuck it up!"—

"Thanks' for the vote of confidence…"

"I mean it Gendry. I like you like a brother but Arya is my _actual sister_; bloodline! I'm not an idiot, she had a crush on you and part of it made her leave to Braavos. But she's back now, confident in her own skin! You mess with her head and I'll throw Summer at you!"—

"I won't!" Gendry said trying to sound as confident as he could. A few minutes passed in silence when he decided to talk again.

"Why do you think I'm going to quote unquote 'fuck it up and mess with her head'?"

"I don't think you're going to fuck it up Gendry…"—Bran sighed.

"But I do believe you have the ability to get inside Arya's head and it unnerves her. Whatever you do; let her go at her own pace. She may have come back from Braavos all zenlike but it's Arya. She's a wolf that one! The minute she feels trapped or coerced into something she doesn't want to do she'll bite back."—

"Yep, that's our Ar all right!" Very animalistic when kissing as well… _Mind over gutter Waters!_

"If it makes you feel any good I feel happy for you. I really do think you deserve each other."—Said Bran.

"Thank Bro… please feel free to share that with your Dad and Brothers if you see them reach out for guns".

They both laughed and drove all the way to Winterfell in a happy state of mind. Don't forget that Bran was also high on love; Gendry didn't miss the sappy goodbye between him and Meera.

They arrived at the Manor just in time for dinner, Gendry parked his truck right in front if the main doors out of giddiness, he couldn't wait to see Arya again… but when they entered the house it was deserted, not a sound or sight to be found. At the moment the only one missing was Sansa so it was strange to see the house so silent.

Bran went up the stairs to see if they were in their rooms and Gendry headed for the family room when he saw the door slightly opened.

With their backs to the door Rob was sitting with his newly bride Jeyne. She was crying and Rob was holding her and telling her everything was going to be just fine. He decided to give them privacy so Gendry went to the kitchen. This time he found Catelyn crying over the phone.

"Oh I don't know. I don't know the girl!... Yes, Eddard has been in and out of meetings all day… Yes, thank you so much Petyr"—Catelyn turned around and saw Gendry, composing herself getting in Mom Mode in a second she mouthed to him that dinner was in 15 minutes, he nodded and left the kitchen.

_What the hell happened here? Did somebody die?_

Gendry was already up the stairs to Arya's room when he decided to back up and head to the Big Man's office first. He wanted to do things right and at the same time find out why everybody was crying.

Gendry knocked on the door but heard nothing. It was at the fifth knock that the heard a very tired 'come in'… Once inside he found Eddard Stark with his hands on his head looking down at his desk, there was a bottle of scotch on top.

"Eddard? Sir?" He said clearing his throat.

Ned finally reacted and lifted his head up and froze! His eyes went wide and for a second he look lost, even scared.

Neither of them said anything, Gendry confused as to what to do while Eddard just looked at him, muttering a faint and quite frankly weird 'the seed _is_ strong'.

"Eddard… Sir, are you ok? Should I get you some water? Something to eat?"

"No…no thank you. That won't be necessary… Gendry."—Said Eddard finally recuperating from whatever the hell happened to him. He gestured him to sit on the chair and poured him a drink.

"Scotch on a Tuesday? I don't think Mrs.S is going to like it very much"

"Nobody likes us Gendry. Nobody!… But you'll learn to live with the consequences of your actions; so might as well drink to it."—Said Eddard lifting his glass up and running his hands through is hair.

"Did something happened? Rob's wife is crying in the living room and Catelyn isn't doing so much better in the kitchen"

"The news of Rob's marriage isn't giving us a very good image. We're taking hit from all angles. I do feel for the poor girl though, she doesn't deserve it"—

In a space of two days Rob Stark went from Golden boy to Manwhore with an engagement wrecker wife while Stark Industries was on the tip of everyone's tongues.

"I don't think it was done properly but I agree with you Sir. I've meet her a couple of times and she's a nice girl"

"I agree…"—Said Eddard, suddenly seeing the flowers he bought for Arya. That odd fleeting look in his eye came back.

"You didn't go to the office today… Rob told me Arya was to blame"—Eddard said taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes Sir, we spent the day together. She went with me for a charity job over at Hornwood but I finished late so she stayed with me and slept inside the guest room of my apartment." _When I was little my Mom used to tell me my ears went red when I lied, I pray to the Old Gods, the New Ones and the ones that don't exist yet that it isn't true!_

"And the flowers? I assume are for her…"—

"Yes Sir. I know they're her favorite so I came over to give them to her and ask her out on a date…" _My whole life can be summarized in that little sentence._

Eddard took a deep sigh and closed his eyes, reaching for one of the desk drawers. _This is it, he's going for the gun!_

Gendry's panic was quickly dissipated as Eddard took out a Cuban cigar… After offering one to him which Gendry politely declined, Ned stood up, lit it and opened one of the windows letting a very welcomed breeze into the room.

"She's something else that one isn't she?"—Eddard seemed to be talking by himself so Gendry just nodded and said nothing.

"The day she was born I knew she was going to be trouble… I remember my Father saying that lighting stroke twice the day she was born, I only had to look once into those grey eyes and I knew he was right. She had my eyes… Lya's eyes…"—

Eddard was obviously talking about his late sister Lyanna! Gendry had never seen a picture of her but everyone said she was utterly beautiful, she died young in a car accident.

"Everybody said Sansa was the one that was going to give me grey hair but I never doubted for a second that was going to be Arya's job. Sansa was always boy crazy but I knew that Arya was the one that was going to drive boys mad"—Eddard had come down from dreamland and was watching him again, talking directly to him.

"Arya has no business here in the North Gendry. She only came back for the engagement party that was originally arranged for Rob and Roslyn. With that out of the way I expect her to leave shortly, she has her classes and job there."—

"Of course Sir, I wouldn't get in Arya's way not even for a second. I was goi…"

"Have you talked to Arya Gendry?"—Eddard asked him cutting him from speaking.

"Yes, last night!" He told Arya that he was going to deal with whatever her family threw at him. This was the time.

"Gendry Arya has a boyfriend back in Braavos. Did she tell you that?"—

"Yes, currently on a break. She's thinking things through!" He didn't like were this conversation was going. _Calm down Gendry, you're talking to Arya's father._

"He's a fine, young man! He's had a hard life but rose in the adversity and I personally know that he adores my daughter and would do anything for her."—

_Is it possible to get drunk with 2 sips? Maybe Eddard drugged me! Is he really going to say I'm not enough for his daughter? I've had a hard life! I've rose from adversity! I fucking worship Arya and would anything for her!_

"Eddard… Sir? Before I let my imagination run wild I am going to need you to say what is on your mind!" Gendry couldn't help take out the rage out of his voice and Eddard certainly noticed it.

"Gendry you're a bright young man. I've raised you and loved you like my own. You're a good looking kid and don't have problems with women. Why don't you direct your attentions towards…"—

"So you're finally saying that you don't want me to date your daughter?" This time it was Gendry's turn to cut Eddard from mid speech.

"Gendry I…"—

"That you consider me one of your own but not good enough to date your daughter?" That was the thing about Gendry, his tempter. Once the lid flew out there was no turning back.

"Don't put words in my mouth Gendry"—Eddard said in a menacing tone.

"Why?" Gendry seethed.

"Why what?"—

"Why don't you want me to date Arya?" It hurt. Those words coming from the man he considered his father hurt Gendry, deeply.

"It's nothing personal Gendry… I've told you; she already has a boyfriend."—

"She broke up with him! What's next?!" Gendry was full screaming by know.

"Now you cut that tone with me Gendry. I've known from personal experience that nothing good comes from that _fury_ of yours!"—Eddard spat. This wasn't going to end well.

"You raised me, taught me how to be a proper man. I have a room under your roof and break bread with your wife and children. Tell me, tell me why I'm not enough for her!"

"I don't have to justify myself to you! Nothing good ever came from a boy like _you_ liking a girl like _her_!"—

"Like _me_? Say it… Say it! Tell me you don't want a lowlife bastard for your daughter!"

"Enough! If this isn't proof enough that you two shouldn't be together I don't know what is… You've certainly proven yourself to be a true Bar…"—

Shouts were heard outside the office, a booming voice coming closer. Suddenly the doors went wide open and Robert Baratheon stood in front of them.

Tensions were high and it seemed that at a single movement someone was going to throw a punch.

Just like Eddard earlier, Robert looked at Gendry liked he had seen a ghost, blinking quickly as if he fell asleep. He gained some sense when he saw the Blue Winter Roses on Gendry's hands. Before he could react Gendry was shoved to the nearest wall and Robert was screaming in his face.

"You won't take her! She's not for you!"—You could smell the cheap liquor coming from Robert's mouth within a mile.

"Robert, let the boy go!"—Said Eddard trying to pull Robert from him.

"I've come to make amends. You won't take her! I let it happen once, I'll be damned if I let it happen again!"—Robert screamed so loud you could hear the wolves howling.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about but you are going to take your hands off me Old Man; right this instant." Gendry's voice came out deep, low and like a growl! He was already riled up from Eddard's conversation so he wasn't going to take any crap from a drunken fool that was taking his own company to the ground.

Eddard and Robert stood back and looked at him like a caged animal; both men were built for their age but not a match for Gendry. He stood tall at 6'6 and was built like a brick after years of playing sports, working at a garage and taking up construction…

"Wait a minute! That truck outside? I've seen it before!"—Said Robert, Eddard looked panicked trying to hold him by his arms again.

"You're that kid that's trying to make a fool out of me, trying to run my company! Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am? I'm Robert Baratheon! Nobody tells me what to do especially some punk ass bastard from out of nowhere!"—

BOOM! The punch was heard but not seen…

Robert Baratheon was lying on the floor with possibly a broken jaw!

"I don't think… I _am_ running your company since you; all mighty Robert Baratheon do nothing but drink your sorry ass to death!"

"You son of a bitch!"—Robert roared and went after him. Punches were thrown; they were shoving each other side to side, Eddard and Rob who had suddenly appeared; tried to push them apart. This was single handedly the worst way to go to a girl's house and asked her on a date.

"Let go of me Ned! I'll kill him, I'll kill the Bastard! You're fired! Not only are you fired but you'll never get to see her again. Never!"—Robert was uncontrollable.

"You can't fire me, you can't afford to fire me and not you or anyone else will stop me from seeing Arya!"

By now everyone was there. Catelyn looking at the scene with horror, Jeyne clueless but scared, Bran and Rickon were actually making bets on who would win and Arya just stood there trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Rob! Take him out!"—Eddard screamed to Rob but even Rob, who was pretty built himself, was no match for Gendry; he was like a raging bull! It was only when Arya stood in front of him that Gendry snapped out of his rage bender.

"Gendry let's go!"—Arya said cradling his face with her tinny hands.

"Gendry? C'mon, let's go outside!"—She said as if talking to a child. Arya's voice and touch soothed him but Rob still held him by his arms preventing another fight.

"Waters what the hell happened in there?"—Yelled Rob but Gendry couldn't form a proper sentence. He was so pissed off he couldn't talk. Arya's knowing eyes; that were currently piercing at him, were the only thing preventing him from going back inside and beating the crap out of Robert Baratheon and possibly Eddard Stark.

"Rob? Drive him home, he's in no state to be driving and I don't think it's best for him to stay here"—

"I can't leave Jeyne alone!"—Rob protested but was ignored by Arya who never broke eye contact with Gendry.

"Earlier my anger was directed at you, not at Jeyne. I'll apologize to her and give her company. Take Gendry home!"—This time it wasn't a question but an order. Rob flinched a bit at his little sister's brusque tone but said nothing asking Gendry for his car keys.

There they stood again… just Arya – just Gendry. It was amazing how a day that started so perfectly and held so much promise ended up in shreds.

Gendry went to touch Arya's face but she pulled away with her arms folded across her chest in a defensive mode. Gone was the playful Arya from this morning. Gone was the girl with passion in her eyes that accepted his kisses. The cold and stoic Arya stood in front of him.

"I bought you flowers… There inside your father's office." Was all he could say.

"Go home Gendry"—Was her reply. Turning her back on him and getting inside the house.

The ride home was a blur. Rob talking, demanding to know what happened back at the Manor but Gendry ignored him. He was lost in thought looking in his cell phone the picture he took in the morning of Arya and him.

Was it a dream? Did he really imagine it all? Finally baring his soul to Arya? Finally tasting her lips? … Gendry felt lost… for the moment the only evidence of his brief time of happiness was the picture he had on his cell.

Of picture of them together, looking happy… looking in love!

**The part where Rob met Roslyn? Again a reference to the prequel: The Strength is in the Pack / Chapter 12**

**Done reading? What do you think? Remember to follow / favorite and review! Spread the love people!**

**Song: Was it a dream by Thirty Seconds to Mars**


	7. Papercut

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Thank you all for reading my story. Please spread the word and follow me. Don't hesitate in leaving your review, I like to read what you think!**

**Hope you like this chapter…**

**Enjoy :)**

**ARYA POV:**

_The heat is overwhelming. It burns my skin, it melts the surface and no matter how much I scratch; the itch never goes away. His hands are the only thing that soothes me but they aren't fast enough so I throw myself at him willingly, looking to find some kind release!_

_The air is scarce, maybe it's the heat or that his kisses drain the oxygen out of me but I don't care, I would gladly die a thousand deaths if it meant spending one more second enjoying his taste…_

_He tastes like a salty warm apple pie if there ever was one, his touch is hard, his hands are callous but tender the moment they make contact with my skin. His muscles dominates his body showing that beneath the tender touch that he bestows upon me is a force to be reckoned with, paired with a temper that quite frankly; I very much want to see!_

_The coups de grace are the gems that represent his eyes! Giant stones that shine all the shades of blue into one stare that entraps me, leaving unable to move! I scream, yell, implore to him to go faster because I know our time is borrowed, he knows it as well but he is even more stubborn than me so he goes slow, nipping everything he can grab…_

_I have never felt like this in the arms of a man, wild but tamed at the same time… by now he has me pinned underneath him on the bed with his weight. I want him and he wants me so why deny each other? He rips the clothes off of me, I try to do the same but my hands are shaking too much with anticipation. He notices and manages to tell me with a sweet whisper to relax and give myself to him. I am more than willing to do so… His hands gripping my hips feel like putting two pieces of a puzzle together._

_Suddenly the heat is no longer welcomed as it turns into an incontrollable fire from a giant dragon of the golden ages. I panic, try to reach for him but we are parted by the flames! He ends up on the other side angry not at the flames, but angry at me… I wasn't consumed by it; I let it take my hand and flew away on the back of the fire wilding beast. I never looked back…_

'Don't stand, don't stand so… don't stand so close to me!'

Today it was The Police who served as a wake up call for Arya, not that she needed it, last nights weird dreams had prevented her from sleep so she had already ran a good mile when her alarm went off.

At 4.30am Winter Town wasn't exactly busting with activity so with the cold winter wind and the solitude that echoed from the streets Arya's mind tried to unwind.

Last night, out of nowhere; Gendry had dislocated Robert Baratheon jaw, bruised a couple of his ribs and other assorted punches; mainly the one to his pride. Eddard was furious, Catelyn was appalled but even without knowing the facts; Arya was on Gendry's side. She had known him most of her life and the guy only had gone into fights when necessary. Bar brawls instigated by Theon and Rob or mostly random situations that involved her. It also helped that 'Uncle Robert' wasn't a Saint.

After Rob took Gendry to his apartment; Arya went back to her father's office were Catelyn was trying unsuccessfully to wipe blood off of Robert's face. Once he saw her, Robert went ballistic again and here the kicker; told Arya he forbade her from seeing 'that bastard' ever again. He grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her, willing her to comply but before Eddard had a chance to intervene yet again; Arya punched Robert square in the eyes giving him another bruise to show off.

A shouting match ensued followed by a very ladylike 'fuck off' from Arya so today she had a lunch date that seemed more of a detention class with her father. She was prepared thought; Arya wasn't going to back down till she found out what really was the problem between Gendry and Robert.

She ran, ran and continued to run until she noticed her feet brought her to Gendry's apartment building. The past days her body seemed to draw her near him and don't even get her started on her dreams. At night Arya was the definition of the term 'hot and bothered'… If Gendry made her feel like a walking frustrated tea pot with just one kiss what could that man do if… _Wooooooah there Stark, you agreed to at least try and work things out last night. Dreaming with another guy is not a breakthrough!_

It was almost six thirty so Gendry was bound to come out at some point. Various tenants heading to work had come out of the building and looked at her weirdly; she was standing at the far side of the street under some trees, very stalker like. After finding it pointless to just stand there Arya started to stretch her muscles to continue her run when Gendry finally came out. His face showed a bad mood; his hair was all over the place and was sporting a black eye. He was heading for his truck but as always his eyes found her in a matter of seconds…

She crossed the street and stood in front of him noticing that he mustn't have had a good night sleep since apart from the black eye he had black bags that made him look tired and drained. Her body betrayed her making her hand touch his bruised eye very gently; to her surprise and excitement Gendry leaned into her touch.

"I really wished you'd dress more accordingly for your health and my peace of mind!"—Gendry smirked.

"What do you mean?" Arya was wearing her running gear. Sports bra, shorts and sneakers, all black, nothing else.

"It's not healthy to run around in the cold, you could get sick! As for me I'm sure I'd drive my truck into a wall if I saw you running around in that little number"—

Arya was never good with compliments let alone from Gendry so she could only blush and look at the floor but Gendry tucked at her chin and lifted her head up, immediately encasing her in his arms.

"Good Morning Beautiful"—Gendry said. She wanted to insult him for being so mushy but she loved it, she really did feel beautiful in Gendry's arms. They were in their own little bubble in the middle of the street when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone looking at them. Arya tumbled back and broke the moment. When she looked again the person was gone.

"Hi Gendry!" Was all she could say feeling shivers all over her spine not because of the early morning wind but of Gendry's touch. Thank God Gendry didn't pick up on that so he just took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders.

"So…did you get my roses? Sorry I didn't give them to you personally but I got a little sidetracked"—He said sarcastically.

"They're a little worse for wear but hold a place of honor in my room… About that Gendry, what happened last night?"

He just shrugged and leaned against his truck.

"I actually came over to the Manor to ask you on a date. I was talking alone to your Dad and things just escalated from there. He wasn't happy about my intentions which of course made me mad as hell and then Robert came in. _That_ I can't explain! He was drunk so maybe he mistook me for someone else"—

His stance and tone made Arya realize that Gendry wasn't going to say anything else on the matter. His voice had already changed and you didn't have to be a genius to know he wanted to hit something. She was only going to get answers from her father.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride home. No more free views of that tight little body for the citizens of Winterfell"—He said tugging at his jacket that looked like a blanket on her body and opened the door of the passenger seat. Before she got in he turned her around and gave her the chastest kiss possible on her cheek but still managed to take her breath away.

"Cant start my day without my morning kiss can I?"—He said winking at her and closing the door.

Arya was so stunned and giddy that as they rode off she failed to notice the same person that she saw earlier was still looking at them. Taking pictures of them as they left to start off their day.

…

The morning went by fast and before Arya knew it was already lunch time

"Hey Broski! Can I get a ride? I'm having lunch today with Dad!"

"And you think dressing up like a girl will keep you safe from whatever Dad has to say to you? He isn't Gendry you know!"— Jon said laughing. She opted to put on a green sweater dress; yes it was fitted; highlighting her glass hour figure and was a bit too high up her knees but it still did the job. She was going to wear a jacket anyway.

"I am a girl you dweeb! Are giving me lift or what?"

"Sure! But I'll have to borough one of Dad's cars. There is no way in hell I'm letting you ride in my bike with a dress on!"—

"Of course! Just hurry up, I don't want to be late!"

The ride to town was silent till she decided to ask something that was nagging on her mind.

"Jon?... what did you mean by Dad is not Gendry! You know; with me wearing a dress…"

"I meant that Dad wont be sidelined if he sees you in a dress; if he's going to give you a piece of his mind for whatever happened yesterday its going to happen regardless what your wearing. I only set Gendry as an example! None of us are used to seeing you all dolled up."—_ You know nothing Jon Snow. I wonder how Jon will react once he finds out Gendry wants to date me._

"By the way, what happened last night? Rickon told me Gendry pummeled Robert and that even you took a swing at him!"—

"I honestly don't know but I guess I'm going to find out soon…"

Eddard's car was already parked at the restaurant when she arrived. It was the little spot she went days ago with Gendry. Once inside she was immediately greeted by the waitress Nan.

"Arya! What a joy that you came back so soon! Is Gendry coming in today or is it just you and your father for lunch?"—Said the kind old woman. At Gendry's mention Eddard made a face, he clearly was still fuming because of the fight.

"No, just us Nan! And I'll take whatever my father ordered with a glass of white wine please"

"Of course Dear… coming right up. Make yourself comfortable"—Nan said while leaving them alone at the table.

"Wine?"—Eddard said raising his eyebrows. The question made Arya laugh.

"Gendry asked me the same thing… you guys really are alike you know? which makes me wonder what the hell happened last night!"

Eddard ran his hands through his hair. _Poor Daddy!_ Ned looked tired and very much in age; he was in need a good dose of down time for himself.

"You look beautiful today!"—Eddard said looking at her lovingly.

"So I've been told…" she said blushing; remembering Gendry's words from earlier.

"Arya what is going on with Aegon?"—Her father asked her with an irritated tone. She was going to have to tread lightly.

"I broke up with him." She said deadpanned. It was the truth so why dance around it?!

"Does he know? Is it permanent? You are aware that every time you don't answer his phone calls he starts calling me like someone kidnapped you!"—

"Of course he knows Dad! We even talked last night about it. It got too serious too soon. I need some time to clear my head."

"And you think Gendry is going to clear your head for you?"—Eddard said in a judging tone that Arya did not appreciate.

"Dad I have never seen a father so open with his children. Over the years I have been honest with you in everything so I expect the same courtesy. Whatever you have to say; just say it! I think neither of us is comfortable talking about my love life over lunch."

"Arya I would never ask you to do something against your will but I don't have to remind you the ties that bind us to Aegon do I?"

"We know how to separate business from pleasure father. We're both professionals if that is what you're worried for" To Arya's response Eddard took another approach.

"What about Gendry? He is a good lad Arya! What are you planning to do with him? You can't be possible be thinking about staying in the North!"—Eddard said worried.

"Nothing is going on with Gendry! We're not getting married Dad, I told him I broke up with my boyfriend and he wants to spend time with me. What's wrong with that?" Well, Gendry did want to occupy the current vacant boyfriend spot but Arya didn't need to tell her father that. From his stare he wasn't buying anything. _Time to change tactics._

"What about Robert? If anyone can have a say it's you being my father and all; but where does Robert Baratheon get the idea that he can say who I date or not?"

"I apologize in Robert's name Arya. He's had a hard time lately and last night things just got out of hands…"—

"Dad I know he's your best friend but he hit Gendry! You adore him, molded him into quite frankly the man that Rob should be. So what happened? Gendry is a good and decent guy!" She felt the need to defend Gendry; she felt an urge to keep him safe from everything.

A sad smile appeared in Eddard's face as he took Arya's palm and kissed it.

"It all really comes back to you Little Wolf"—He said while handing her his wallet.

Apart from some cash, credit cards and a few business cards there were three small pictures inside. One was with their Mother on their wedding day, another was the day Rickon was born; with all the children surrounding the baby and the third one was on old one. A beautiful young girl with a dashing young man smiling at each other on top of a motorcycle.

"Is that Uncle Brandon?" She asked, recognizing the bike that was now in possession of Jon.

"Yes… and the girl is your Aunt Lyanna!"—

Arya studied the picture carefully since it was very rare to see any proof of her aunt's existence other than hearsay. She died young in a car crash and after that it was as if a pact was made never to speak of her…

"She was beautiful…" Arya whispered. Lyanna was tall, slender with long dark hair, a tinny waist and skin like milk. Her face was perfect; the kind that made men write songs and poetry and her eyes were like silver stars.

"Arya you're her spitting image. Even more beautiful but still short some centimeters"—Said Eddard, chuckling at Arya's petite size.

"You could be Lya's daughter! Not only in similarities but in personality. Lyanna was wild! I can't count the times Father had to run around all the North to find out were she was. She was happy when she was alone with us being just one of the boys. She didn't care what people thought about her and that made her more alluring. Men fought for her attention on a daily basis, not that she cared for it…"—

"Where does Robert come in the picture?"

"Robert was in love with Lyanna. They were going to get married a month away before the accident… you coming back Arya, has thrown many of us down memory lane. Those who knew Lya cant help but be fascinated by you. It hits Robert the most since he really didn't get over her death. That was a hard time in all our lives; I guess we all copped any way we could find"—Needless to say this was the time Jon was conceived…

Arya could finally get some perspective into who Robert Baratheon really was… ever since she was little he was obsessed with Arya, calling her little Ly and giving her blue winter roses; which she now assumed were her aunt's favorites as well. He would always look at her strait into her eyes, before she thought he was just drunk but now she understood; he was trying to see if he could see his lost love again… It was sad really, considering that he went and married Cersei Lannister. If the love he bore for Lyanna was still strong till this day Cersei never had a chance. No wonder she's always so bitchy.

"Ok… Now Gendry. Why did Robert lash out at him? And don't tell me it was only because of me. You also have to tell me why Gendry works for him but they had never actually met!"—

"Nothing gets pass you doesn't it?"—Ned smirked.

"I try to be on my toes… now spill Dad!"

"First of all yes, I guess that from what I've just told you and your uncanny resemblance to Lyanna; he must feel overprotection towards you… and about the job… well"—Eddard hesitated.

"Dad I don't need to remind you who I work with and date… I think I can keep a secret!"

"As I said Gendry is a good lad! When he graduated from high school I decided I'd take him under my wing. As I expected he did good on his studies so he was perfect for what I was looking for. Arya this cannot leave this table and go into other ears"—Said Eddard looking around the restaurant.

"Baratheon Corps is in trouble, a lot of trouble. Money laundering, embezzlements, founds magically disappear, you name it!"—

"I knew it was bad but I just thought it was Robert being a drunk and not taking care of the business."

"Robert's drinking was the only positive outcome. After his drinking became worse I persuaded him into signing a contract with our company that basically gives me Robert's power over the company but I still couldn't figure out what was the source of the problems. That's were Gendry comes in… I got him a regular job, a small internship to see if he could snoop around, see or hear something. It turned into a blessing in disguise since the kid turned out to be a phenomenon in his job and has actually managed to give the company a new look and new found credibility."—

"Dad God knows I would never take anything from Gendry because I know him, he always puts 180 percent in anything he does but you know that in the end you basically made him a corporate snitch right?"

"Yes, that's why I kept him away not only from Robert but from Stannis and don't think it's been easy! As I said the kid is good at what he does so that draws attention. I gave him a solid working crew that used to work with Robert when he started the company and he only reports to me. Once I find out what is happening Gendry will still have his job, I even think I'll have to promote him once more before the year ends, that's how good he is!"—

"Good to hear it Dad! Gendry really is a hard worker and you can see that he enjoys his job."

"I agree! I have to apologize to him; I didn't handle things properly yesterday. Robert wasn't the only one that let his emotions get the best of him"—

"Yeah… I saw him this morning and he looked hurt. You should invite him home for dinner tonight."

"Arya I…"—

"Dad I think everything is out in the open!. You can't control what happens between Aegon and me. Hell I can't even control it! Whatever I decide you just have to support me… and please remember that Gendry is a nice guy that for good or worse has always been in my life. Ok?"

"I think I liked it better when you were a hot head!"— Eddard said laughing for the first time in days.

"Don't worry! I still have epic temper tantrums" She joked.

Besides the whole Aegon – Gendry and Robert topics; lunch was good. Arya was a true daddy's girl so any time she could spend with her father especially by herself was precious. They ordered dessert since Arya was suddenly craving apple pie, said goodbye to Old Nan and left hand in hand.

Arya's cell phone rang and she quickly searched for it hopping it would be Sansa since she never called back. It was an unknown caller.

"Hello?"—

"Jon? What happened to your phone?"

"Ar please, it doesn't matter. I need you to get Dad for me. Tell him to find Luwin!"—

"Why? He's right here with me! What happened?" She said, suddenly alarmed. Why was Jon asking for the family lawyer? Also her phone sounded funny, like a faint beep on the line.

"Arya… I'm with Margaery… we're in jail!"—

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GENDRY POV:**

"Chief the wheels broke and there's too much weight to carry it around!"—

"Replace the wheels then! It's hardly an impossible task!" His patience by now was long gone.

"You are right Sir, it isn't; we've already sent someone for the replacement parts. They should arrive here within an hour or two."—

"An hour or two? You're saying that the whole site is going to stop its operations because of some fucking wheel barrels?!" He roared!

Filled with pure anger and frustration he walked to where the 2 broken wheel barrels lay and lifted them up with his arms. Pure muscle wheeling around more than 100 pounds of solid rock and stone. Not once but 2 times.

"Did that take up _an_ _hour or two_?!" He seethed. The poor worker was about to roll into a bundle on the floor and cry.

Gendry was definitely not in a good mood… sadly his workers where the ones to pay. In a few hours he had successfully made 3 grown men cry (with a forth on the way), fired a man two times and done his best impersonation of a slave diver from Twelve Years of Slave.

A car honk was heard; Jory Cassel had arrived to the site.

"Ok Everybody! Time for lunch break!"—

Gendry was about to protest when he checked his watch and saw that it was in fact 2 in the afternoon; way past lunch time. None of the working crew had moved an inch fearful of what Gendry could do. Shame washed over him in a matter of seconds and he gave them all permission to leave. No one dared to look at him.

"Human resources is going to have a field day with you!"—Jory told him.

Gendry mumbled a faint 'I'm sorry' like a child would do after being punished. Ignoring the discomfort of one or two; ok, maybe three punches Robert Baratheon had managed to take at him the night before; the day started good! Any day would if he got to see Arya. He found her outside of his apartment in the morning and drove her to her house. Everything was fine till it was time to say goodbye! He leaned in for a kiss but she shifted her face and afterward she totally brushed him off saying a kick goodbye while her phone rang with the stupid 'blue' song. _It has to be the exboyfriend from Braavos!_

Gendry's mood was already sour when Eddard piled a ton of work on him via email not even willing to talk to him face to face but the icing on the cake was Jon calling him to vent out about Arya, about how she had a boyfriend and apparently it was serious. After that Gendry went on a rage bender!

Jory just drew a sight and Gendry knew he was in for a much needed scolding.

"This stays between us! It isn't everyday that I go out and give advice of how to woo the Boss's daughter!"— _Well, that I didn't see coming!_

"Gendry half the company, hell; half of the entire northern region knows that you my friend are hopelessly in love with Arya Stark!"—

Was it that obvious? In truth Gendry couldn't protest because it was a fact that he worshiped Arya. But over the years and because of the closeness with the Stark family he covered it up. Apparently he didn't do a good job!

"She's back, she's hot and you finally grew some backbone! But are you really gonna throw it all away? All you've worked hard for the past two years? Your entire future just because some girl?"—

"Arya is not just some girl!" He spat. Someone was still high on rage.

"First of all: Drop the tone! I already told you I'm here to help you with Arya… and secondly? Waters you need to go to Anger Management! You can't just go and treat your employees like crap because you got friendzoned! Did you actually throw a helmet at somebody today?"—

"Some random guy came by and started taking pictures! He said it was for the company's web site but he was following me around everywhere. He didn't even have any kind of I.D on him."

"Well, that's odd. I'll check on Dayne to see if he's changing the website but a helmet? Seriously Gendry? And what about the wheel barrels? I saw that and not only are you setting examples for really easy security and liabilities cases but you could get hurt! A hernia, bone damage, you were like The Hulk!...

…This morning Eddard kind of told me what happened last night and although I don't support violence in any form; I totally understand your reaction. You get a hall pass at everything Stark but once you set your eyes on one of the crown jewels you get rejected. Just use your head Gendry! You're a smart kid! Picking up fights with the heads of both companies and bullying your employees is not going to give a good impression. Keep doing what you do best that is being a nice guy that cares for your workers and does a good job by setting an example! As for Eddard? It's his daughter! You'll understand better once you have kids but all he wants is the best for Arya even if he doesn't see it right in front of him."-

"I guess I'll have Hot Pie cater breakfast and lunch all week for everybody…"

"Damn strait you are, along with big apologies but don't worry; people like you! They see hope, a change in the company! Just don't let this anger fill you up! Transform it into good; channel it to get your girl!"—

Good advice is always welcomed and Jory was right, today he was totally unprofessional letting his personal life get in the way. He had worked his ass off to be in the place he was today. Throwing it all through the window wasn't an option. He was going to suck it up and man up everything Arya. He knew it was going to be a tough ride but she was worth it!

"You're life really revolves around wolves doesn't it?"—Jory laughed gesturing to Gendry's cell phone as it rang. The name Bran Stark flashing on the ID caller.

"Hey Brando! What's up?"

"I'm in jail!"—

"I'm sorry; what?"

"Gendry I'm in jail and I need you to come pick me up!"—

"I have really shitty signal over here. Can you repeat that one more time?" _Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in!_

"Listen very carefully. I am in jail; incarcerated, detained at the Police Station and you're my one phone call! It's just bail so I was sure as hell not going to call Dad! Rob has enough on his plate and Jon was going out with Margaery so his phone must be off!"—

"You have got to be kidding me Bran, what are you even in for?"

"Possession of ilegal drugs…"—

"I am so going to fucking kick your ass Brandon! Pot! You got busted for pot?! Is Jojen with you?"

"He is but just get over here and you can kick my ass later. I'll owe you big time!"—

"Damn strait you will! Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there!"

"Thanks Gendry and please, please, pleeeeease don't tell anyone!"—

"Cut with the dramatics. I'm on my way!"

Gendry ended the phone call and his anger was back. Bran was supposed to be the smart one of the family! Getting busted for possession was bad, getting busted for possession at a time your entire family was being scrutinized by the entire world was even worse.

"Looks like things are going to get a whole lot more interesting in here aren't they?"—Asked Jory, who had heard the phone conversation.

"Yeah… You think you can fill for me? I have to get going!"

"Of course! You needed it anyway. I'll tell everybody you were just cranky because it's been ages since you got laid and have the worst case of blue balls courtesy of the Boss's daughter!"—

"Fuck off Cassel!"… _Damn it, he's right!_

….

Getting to the police station as fast as he could; Gendry entered the building and went strait to reception where a very rude secretary told him to wait for Bran's name to be called in order to sort out his case.

While waiting Gendry called Jon but as Bran predicted his phone was off. If Gendry could get Bran out with just paying bail there really wasn't a good reason to call Eddard! It was best to free the little guy and then face the music back home. He was about to call Arya when the receptionist called him.

'Stark; Brandon Stark!'

Gendry got up from his seat and was near the front desk when he heard Eddard's voice.

"What do you mean Brandon Stark?"—

Low and behold; coming out of one of the offices was Ned Stark followed by Arya.

"Gendry? What are you doing here?"— Eddard asked.

"Your son is in trouble. He called me to get him out!" Gendry's response was short, courteous but with an edge. Last night still alive and on repeat on his mind.

"We know, he called me! But why did the receptionist call Brandon Stark?"—Asked Arya. She was wearing a very fitted green dress in the middle of a police station. Both officers and felons were looking at her like candy.

"I thought Bran only called me! That's why I came!"

"Not Bran! Jon! Is Bran here?"— Said Arya. This was like an episode of The Three Stooges.

"I don't know anything about Jon! Bran called me and told me he was detained."

"Ahhh I see your boys have been busy Eddard!"—Said an elderly man who had joined the little party. He had that old and knowing look in his eyes, Gendry recognized him as the official lawyer of the Stark Family; Luwin something, he didn't remember his first name. Gendry only saw him a couple of times very briefly to sign insignificant papers for work.

"Let's get back to Mormont's office!"—Said Eddard. Jeor Mormont was the Chief Police of Winterfell, A cold ass SOB who ruled with an iron fist and was famous for bringing down his own son on corporate espionage charges.

"Paperwork's already being sorted out Ned. It was a first strike but it's still going on their record"—Said the gruff old man.

"Jeor another one of my boys is here. Brandon! You think you can help us find out what happened?"—Asked Eddard.

"What kind of children are you raising Stark?"— Mormont said in a judging tone while typing on his computer.

"Yes, here he is. Brandon Stark; possession of illegal drugs!"—

Eddard grimaced, Luwin said something under breath and Arya looked at Gendry and mouthed Jojen's name. Gendry nodded in confirmation which made her roll her eyes.

"Bail is set on 300 dollars and as your other boy and his sweet little girlfriend; yes, he will have a police record. Possession and indecent exposure although mild; are still crimes, so just pay both bails and leave!"—

They were all practically dismissed from Mormont's office. Eddard and Luwin went over to sign paperwork and pay the bails while he took Arya outside. Some creep had said something to her; Gendry only heard 'sugar' but that was enough for him to push the man to the wall and storm out of the building. When they were finally outside Arya was laughing at him.

"You really need to work on your jealousy issues!"—

"Please, write it down in my to-do list next to anger management. What happened to Jon?"

"He was getting it on with Marg in his car and someone saw then!"—

"WHAT?!"

"I know right? I know cars are hot and all but couldn't have they just waited a bit and get a hotel?"—

"Arya Stark are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She giggled and batted her long eyelashes at him. She knew exactly was she was doing.

"Chill Waters, I was just joking… although the people in Braavos are absolutely more laid back than here. You'd be surprised where you can just make out!"—

"Enough!" He growled. The mere mention of Arya with another man made Gendry's blood boil! It was completely uncalled for since Arya was young and gorgeous. They didn't have a relationship and when she left they weren't even friends. He couldn't hold it against her but damn it; it hurt! He had a sense of want and entitlement with Arya that he'd never felt with anyone.

Suddenly the primal emotion of lust came over him and he pushed her to the far side of the wall wanting to kiss her till she couldn't remember anything else other than his lips on her body but as quickly as his libido took over his body; it went away. First because they were out in the public; Jon and Margaery had done enough exposure for today and second he could have sworn he saw the same guy from earlier taking pictures but when he took a double take he saw no one.

"What do you think you're doing? Stupid!"—Arya said angrily pushing him and collecting herself. If he didn't know any better she was mad because he didn't kiss her. _Damn it, I miss my chance!_

Eddard walked out of the building followed by Jon, Margaery and Bran. All tree of them walking in a row like little ducks behind Ned with their head down. In all his CEO glory Eddard passed right by them, got into his car and rode away.

"That was it? I was expecting a little bit of yelling!"—Said Arya.

"The Manor, fifteen minutes!"—Muttered Jon, apparently Eddard had given them instructions.

"Ohhh… I… I… what will? Oh Ar!"—Margaery was a crying mess clinging to Arya.

They all got inside Jon's car and were about to leave when Jon rolled down his window and yelled at Gendry who was ready to return to his place and called it a day.

"Waters? The Manor, fifteen minutes! Dad said that included you!"—

_Great, off to another showdown in Stark Manor. Hey, who said love was easy?_

…..

Exactly fifteen minutes latter they were all inside of the family room. Rob and his wife Jeyne. Jon and a still weeping Margaery, Bran, Rickon, Arya and himself. The only one missing was Sansa.

"Hey, did you hear from Sansa yet?" He decided to ask Arya who was acting annoyed with him after his little stunt outside the police station.

"Not yet. Have you Bran?"—She asked her little brother who shook his head in denial and said nothing. Eddard and Catelyn entered the room. They didn't sit; they just stood in front of all of them with an angry and disappointed look on their faces, never a good combination on your parents.

"This is what you will do…"—Said Eddard, the key words being _'you will do'_ as in there will be no negotiations…

"Your Mother has told me that in exactly one week she was planning on hosting the annual get together of Stark Industries and Baratheon Corps. It isn't exactly the ideal time but we cannot back down and go into the shades, we need to show our faces and pull the united front that we_ are_."—Said Eddard with a firm voice. Nobody dared to lose eye contact with him.

"Rob!..."- _And the reckoning begins._

"…at the get together we'll arrange something with PR and officially introduce you and Jeyne as a married couple. You will finish your studies at Kings Landing as you will get a job in the company and start with your responsibilities. You are a married man; act the part, do the works and if I ever see you with Theon within a 100 mile radius of a club I'll fire you and cut you're funding. Are we clear?"—

"Yes Father!"—Rob answered solemnly. Jeyne stood by his side holding his hand.

"Jon I already know that in a week your leave permit is over so I expect the rest of your time here to be conducted in a respected manner that this family deserves. In the meantime Margaery will no longer be staying in the guesthouse with you but inside the Manor"—

"I cannot even begin to express how appalled I am at your behavior. What happened to your honor Jon Snow? And I've already talked to your Grandmother Young lady"—Of course Catelyn couldn't help to take a dig at Jon. Things had gotten better over the years but they were still edgy around each other.

"Of course Sir…"—Jon said deeply ashamed. Of all the kids; Jon was always the one that wanted to prove himself the most to Eddard. As for Margaery; it was the first time that she had stopped crying. At the mere mention of her grandmother; tears stopped and fear appeared.

"Brandon as of now you will not see The Reeds!"—Said Eddard.

"But Dad I…'—

"You are 17 years old and you have a police record for possession of an illegal substance. How do you think that is going to look on your college applications?"—

"Dad I understand the enormity of the situation but Meera is my girlfriend and…"—

"Do you? Do you really realize what you have done?"—Eddard's voice was as cold as ice. Gendry thought of himself as a real fool in attempting to go one on one with Eddard last night although he did think he did pretty well against him.

"I honestly don't know when I lost control over this family but this has to stop! Each and every one of you has let your mother and I down as parents and shown nothing but disrespect to us after the lives of privilege we have given you. You will do as I say since you have shown yourselves incapable of any sort of guidance in your own lives and we'll see where that will lead us. Are we clear?"—

"Yes Father…"—they all said in unison.

"Gendry I called you to this family meeting so I could apologize to you in front of everyone. You are a good man, with a good head over your shoulders and I am happy that you form a part of this family. Please accept my apologies."—

If anyone was to apologize Gendry thought it was going to be him. Never in a million years he thought Ned; The Eddard Stark was going to be the one apologizing to him. He looked up to the man more than he ever had before.

"Of course . I apologize as well and thank you for letting me be a part of your family!" He said it from the bottom of his heart and as he did he looked strait over to Arya. Eddard noticed and although he didn't judge him, his stance changed and quickly addressed his daughter.

"Arya after the get - together I've already arraigned a flight for you to Braavos. I need you to get back to the Free Cities division and Connington has already told me he needs you back at work effectively immediately. Also your guidance counselor Izembaro said that you needed a quick start on your thesis project"—

Arya froze for a second but nodded at her father in agreement, she didn't even fight back. She wanted to leave! In a week, in just a week Arya was going to be out of Gendry's life yet again…

_Fuck! I need to do something ASAP!_

**Remember to follow / favorite and review!**

**Hope you have a great weekend, I'm already writing the next chapter. Leave your review, I am open to suggestions.**

**Song: Papercut by Linkin Park**


	8. What Would Happen

**Hello FanficFriends!**

**I am super happy with your response and reviews! Hope they keep coming.**

**A lot of you are wondering who the mistery photographer is. Keep on guessing because you won't know until two more chapters… speaking of chapters; here is a quick update.**

**I am very nervous about this one because this is my first all out smut attempt. I wrote it with some help of a friend so please be gentle and if any of you feel offended I must remind you that from the beginning my stories where labeled M.**

**I don't know if you've been listening to the songs that serve as titles for the chapters but this one is a must since it was an inspiration for the whole storyline.**

**Read on and enjoy… **

**ARYA POV:**

"Ruffles! I want lots of ruffles! Better yet; feathers! I want to be a pretty peacock!"—

"We need to buy something for Sansa! She won't have anything to wear!"—

"I don't think it's necessary for me to wear white, I am already married!"—

Many women would be happy being pampered all day, eat non fat snacks and drink champagne while the latest fashion trends are being paraded in front of you… Arya was not!

She had spent exactly half a day from boutique to boutique looking for something to wear with the self proclaimed Glam Sergeant: Margaery Tyrell, 'The Bank' a.k.a the one that had Eddard's black credit card: her mother Catelyn and the blushing bride Jeyne Westerling. Hours and hours of 'does this make me look fat', discussing the advantages of lace vs. satin and how to chose a dress according to the type of lighting in a venue was hell on earth for Arya. At first she just smiled and said her fair share of 'ooooohhh' and 'aaaaaahhhh' but she was tired, so she just laid back in one of the enormous sofas in the dressing room, sipped champagne and texted Meera since she wasn't going to the party.

On Saturday it was the Annual Stark Industries / Baratheon Corps get-together! A big gala for the head honchos and executives to celebrate the merger of the companies full with food, drinks and paparazzi. After Bran's police debacle he was grounded and couldn't see Meera and let alone Jojen so Arya was going to be pretty much alone at the party at the mercy of the Glam Squad!

"We must look our finest Girls! This will be a sort of coming out party for the entire family. We need to look our best for the media!"— Commanded Catelyn looking through yet another rack of dresses.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so excited! I've gotten calls from E! Hola! And Vogue asking if they can do a whole report on my attire!"— Margaery was in seventh heaven.

"Arya dear would you at least see what options I've laid out for you? Please put an effort, you're going to be on the spotlight on Saturday!"—Scolded Catelyn.

"You should totally rock that red Donna Karan dress. Hon with your ass and face? You'll have the entire male menu at your disposition!"— Chipped in Margaery.

"What about this one?"—Asked Jeyne coming out from one of the dress room with a white pant suit ensemble.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"—Yelled Margaery and Catelyn in unison!

While the women gave Jeyne a fashion brainwashing Arya kept on sipping champagne and thinking. This time (as was the norm for the past weeks) she thought of Gendry! He wasn't going to the get – together since it was not safe to put him in a room with Robert Baratheon and his family, but true to his word he continued to pursue Arya. He was swamped with projects but he still managed to make time to ask her to lunch or dinner if he got out early out of work. Out of the blue he would stop at the Manor just to see her but her favorite gesture where the phone calls! Every night for the past week they had talked on the phone till early hours of the morning, nothing romantic! Just Arya… Just Gendry; talking about random things. Getting reacquainted after all these years, it was something she treasured every night.

After days of pondering she decided that the Gendry boat came too late! He wasn't the only one calling her so she decided to give Aegon a chance! He was a good guy who cared for her, he had a weird way of showing it but still; he cared. She was leaving for Braavos the day after the party with no immediate return for the North so this was it; the final goodbye to her 'should have been high school sweetheart'. She wasn't a hundred percent sure with her decision but she was leaving so…

"ARYA!"—Her mother yelled at her dragging her away from dream land.

"Arya your dress! Just pick one already!"—

"Me? I'm the one that has to pick one? Mother I bought my dress inside the first shop we went to! You guys are the ones that have rolled in and out of 16 stores and still don't have anything to wear!" That was it, she had enough!

"Jeyne Sweety, I'm sorry but you are wearing a dress! A big, white fluffy one that says 'newlywed' so we can parade you with Rob and do damage control. You have the body so work it!"—She said to Jeyne while handing her a dress that she didn't want to put on because she felt was 'too much'.

"Marg it's not Halloween. No peacock or any kind of animal! Go with the yellow one! It's your color and Jon will be busy all night!"

"I have to agree with you Ar! Now SHOES!"—Margaery beamed while skipping to find the store attendant.

"Mom just go with the green. You'll look like a total MILF!"

"Arya! Don't say those things to me, I'm your mother!"—

"Yep… but the real question is how do _you_ know what MILF means?" She smirked. Her mother's face went red as her hair so she changed the subject.

"Ok… I'll buy the green one! What about Sansa?"—

"I do not doubt for a second that she was at least five gowns inside her closet with the price tag still on but if you're so desperate to buy her something go with the blue one! I'm actually wearing blue but in a much darker tone so we'll match but not quite!"

"That was brilliant Arya! We should shop together more often!"—

"No chance in hell mother! Now let's get out of here and actually have some real food!" She said walking hand in hand with Catelyn.

…

**Just arrived home. 10min shower and I'm all yours. G***

**A hot dirty construction worker. Such a cliché! A***

**Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment! G***

**Remember to scratch behind your ears. A***

It was pass eleven in the night and Arya was dutifully waiting for her phone call from Gendry. When not calling; she exchanged flirty text messages with him, she always told herself it was all very innocent but was it? Don't do to others what you don't want to be done at you! If Aegon searched her phone and read her texts he would literally lose it! She really hoped he was ready to move on and change…

Her phone rang:

"That was fast! I bet you're still very much a dirty, dirty boy!"

"If that is what a girl wants I am sure that a man can get his hands dirty just for her pleasure…"-

_What the fu…_ She answered the call without checking the caller I.D since it was late and the only one that called her at this hour was Gendry.

"Jaqen!…."

"Good evening Lovely Girl… not the voice you were expecting? I'm very good with accents!"—

"Save it! It's late and I'm expecting a call so what up? You obviously know I'm home and not at _The House_!"

"Your presence is always cherished so it would be an impossible feat not noticing your absence. That and the fact that your little blonde boy came over today demanding entrance…"—_Ohhh great, here we go._

To belong to The House of Black and White meant that you didn't belong to anyone other than the house! Not the building per se, certainly not its habitants but what it stood for. An idea of what you wanted to be in life is like a virus; resilient. Highly contagious! And even the smallest seed of an idea can grow. It can grow to define or destroy you… The House of Black and White gave you the opportunity to be what you wanted to be in life as long that you are the greatest at it; for good or bad.

Arya was a pledge since day one with Jaqen H'ghar acting like her Big Brother; teaching and urging her to explode her talents, to reach her maximum potential. Arya was never one to shy to a challenge so before she knew it she was around the world learning about life; thank God her father didn't search her passport. Arya was not one to stay still.

"What did he do now?"

Jaqen laughed…

Fact 1: Even thought she lived with Aegon she still spent a large amount of time inside The House Of Black and White, after all it was her sorority and she kept her own room inside; something that Aegon saw as a lack of commitment, not wanting to fully settle down with him.

"I don't know, you tell me… since apparently you are moving out to your own apartment and Young Griff came over to collect your things. Is it really necessary to say that he didn't come in?"—

Fact 2: Jaqen and Aegon did not like each other! Aegon thought Jaqen was a psycho that wanted an in to Arya's panties and Jaqen thought Aegon was a self entitled brat with dependency issues… they both where right!

"I am not moving anywhere… I'm the one who should be getting my stuff out from his place!" She muttered!

_Move on and change my ass! Did he honestly think I wouldn't find out? Typical Aegon; bulldozing me into something and them telling me it's for the best._

"Why must you play with a child when you are surrounded by a man it is beyond me. It was my duty to notify you and I did; what you chose to do is your decision. Now tell me, how is everything in the North?"—

"Good, cold. I'll be back on Sunday so we'll catch up soon. I need to go. I'll call Aegon in the morning to sort his ass off!"

"Interesting you'll talk to young Griff in the morning when you are expecting a call just this instance. I guess someone is playing very dirty games with our little Cat!"—_Fuck!_

"Drop it H'ghar. See ya soon!"

"Sweet dreams Lovely Girl…never forget; if you need aid just speak the names and a man will do the rest"—Jaqen said ending the call.

Gendry still hadn't called her so Arya decided to call Aegon, it went straight to voice mail:

_**Hey this is me! I'm busy with my girl so leave a message… BEEEEP**_

_**Hey you! It's your girl telling you that in fact: I am no longer yours! Giving me space and toning it down does not mean buying real state and moving in together. Take Nym back to the B&W house and try not to make a scene!**_

Ughhhhhhh! The nerve of that man! She had done everything, everything to please him for the past two years yet he still wanted more from her. More of her time, her attention, her heart… she loved Aegon; she really did! But he suffocated her, wanted to monopolize her time and tell her what to do all for 'her good'!

As expected he started to call her back so she switched the calls to voice mail and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water.

She cleaned him up then he couldn't bear to see her leave, told her he needed her strength! She got him his job and he told her he didn't trust anyone but her so they worked together… told her he felt alone and isolated from his own family so she moved in with him into the family compound for God sakes! Every twist and turn of their relationship was dictated by him and there he was; still doing it. Apparently buying a place for them and moving her stuff. _Who am I kidding? He must already done it, Nymeria probably has her own room!_

Going back to her room she picked up her phone to no surprise: 27 voice messages and 17 texts from Aegon when she was gone what? 5 minutes? _Good, let the pompous ass dwell on his decisions!_

Arya deleted everything without a second glance. She was going to do the same with all the text messages till she found two from Gendry.

**Got bumped to voice mail. I swear I cleaned up! G***

**Guess you fell asleep. Sweet dreams and good morning once you read this. G***

She called him without thinking it twice…

"Hey!"

"What's wrong?"— Gendry immediately asked.

"I literally said one word! 'Hey'! How can you tell something is wrong?"

"Just know you well… so what gives? Who should I punch?"—

Should she bring out _that_ topic with Gendry? He always danced around it when they talked, obviously not wanting to impose but she could tell he was eager to know where she stood with Aegon / Griff.

"No one since they have been officially dumped!"

The line went silent for a couple of seconds. She didn't need to be in front of him to know Gendry had his thinking face on.

"You're giving me a headache Waters. Stop thinking!"

"So officially Ex boyfriend? What happened?"—He tried to sound uninterested but totally failed.

"Apparently he bought an apartment and tried to move all my stuff in!"

"Wow! Living together? That's a big step!"—Yeah, living together _alone_ since they already were all shacked up with his family.

"Yeah, he just smothers me! I told him and he didn't listen. I guess I'll be picking up my wolf and continue with my studies!"

"I thought you said your roommate had Nymeria!"-

"She did…but she caught a cold so Griff had her for a couple of days" _Slip much Stark?_

"Soooooooo… not wanting to be that creep that pounces on the newly available hot girl but what does this mean?"—Gendry's voice was filled with hope but she couldn't lead him on, she was still leaving for Braavos.

"Nothing! Go back to Braavos, get my degree and enjoy my single relationship status!"

"Jee, thanks Ar!"— The line went silent again for a few seconds till Gendry spoke again.

"Can't believe you're leaving again!"—

"It's another country not another planet Gendry!"

"Last time you left two years passed!"—

"Yeah…and sorry to break it to you but it looks like it's going to be the same. Between my thesis, work and my uhm; other extra credit I'm dead to the world! Unless there's another Stark wedding, but I don't think anybody will be up for the drama after Rob!"

"Can I pick you up tomorrow morning for breakfast? Have my kiss goodbye?"—

She giggled, of course she wouldn't say no! She would be lying if she said she wasn't hopping to snag one more hot kiss from Gendry. The man had mad skills!

"Sure, I expect a big treat! I'll be chewing water the rest of the day if Mom gets her way. I swear she has Dad on a diet saying he needs to look good for tomorrow. It sucks that you won't be there!"

"Not my scene and it's probably for the best! You all dolled up in front of old men? Not my idea of a party! What are you wearing by the way?"—

"Gendry Waters; fashion police? You've been holding out on me!"

"Come on… call me a masochist! I won't get to see you so give me a visual!"—

"We live in a technology era Gendry, I'll send you a picture!"

"The whole sequence once you start getting ready. You know, so I can get a clear view of every detail"—

"Gendry you dirty boy! What are you planning on doing with said pictures?"

"Hey I just had a bath! If you were here with me you could inspect my body! And I'll put your pictures on the wall, you know; new pictures for two years. I'd like the real thing on my arms thought!..."—

_Are we really going to do this? Fuck it! I'm leaving in less than 48hrs anyway!_

"Is that so? And what would you do with me?" She purred to the phone.

"Arya…"—Gendry warned on the other side!

She got up and decided to show him what she was going to wear tomorrow. Laying them on the bed she took pictures of the only two things she was going to wear to the get together.

"I just sent you a picture of my dress!"

"It's nice! Very formal Miss Stark!"—She laughed; the dress was one of those dresses that you had to put on to fully get the whole effect, a statement dress! She was sure to send him a picture tomorrow!

"This completes the outfit…"

"HOLY FUCK!"—He screamed and the line went dead but he called her back right away.

"I'm sorry, I dropped my phone… Did you just send me a picture of your underwear?"—

"You did ask me what I was going to wear Stupid!"

"You do not do that to a man Arya and expect him to do nothing!"—

"I know… that's why I asked you what you would do if I was in your arms."

She could hear him breathing on the phone. Arya loved to have this effect on Gendry. She really wished this wasn't a phone call!

"That's all?"—He asked in a very low tone.

"What do you mean that's all?"

"No bra with the dress?"—

"Nope! It has a little open back… so what do you think; do you approve of my choice of attire?" She smirked.

"Why are you not in my bed right now?"- Gendry sighed in frustration.

"Because I'm in mine! I have on an old shirt of yours if it makes you feel any better…"

"I think my shirts on you look a whole lot better than any dress will!"—

"Don't underestimate me Waters, I clean up pretty well"

"Is my shirt the… only thing you have on?"—

She grabbed her phone and took another picture; this time of herself. She had on one of Gendry's old football jerseys; a big 87 covering her tinny frame. She made sure her legs were on display. Again the line went silent, this time for a couple of minutes.

"Have you any idea what you do to me Arya?"- _Phone sex, I'm going to have phone sex!_

"No! Care telling?" At some point her voice had started to sound breathy.

"I am doing my best here in not marching over to your house, locking myself with you inside your bedroom and do what I've wanted to do all these years"—

"Which is exactly?..."

"Baby… Kiss, suck, bite, lick and nibble you senseless till you can't even talk!"—

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GENDRY POV:**

_I can't believe I just blurted that out. __Fuck, my dick is draining the oxygen from my brain!_

Gendry heard a faint gasp on the other side of the line and he was filled with dread. You never knew how Arya was going to react.

"Gendry what are you doing right now?"—She asked in a husky voice. _Green light Waters, that's a go!_

"Thinking about you Arya, just you with me, right here! God I want to run my hands all over your body! You have the most exquisite skin!"

"I love your hands…"—She giggled making his dick throb.

"Picturing you here, lying by my side? I would definitely be touching you Babe. Running my hands all over your body once I take my shirt off of you…"

"But it's cold!"—She whined.

"Not for long Baby! I would kiss the cold right out of you and I'm sure I can get you hot real fast were it matters"

"Gendry… I'm so wet!"

_She's touching herself! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Arya I'm going to need you to put your phone on your night table and facetime me!"

"Uhm?"—She half asked / moaned into the phone

"Come on Baby, don't let me miss on seeing you!"

Compliant Arya was new and definitely hot! Like a good little girl she did what he told her and in seconds he was greeted with a sweet open view of Arya's bed with her on it.

"Hey Gorgeous!" He said smiling at her, he knew Arya liked his smile; she tended to call him stupid a lot after he smiled at her.

"Hey Stupid!"—_See, I told ya! And that is definitely a blush spreading on her cheeks._

They both just looked at each other very much aware of the line they were to cross if the conversation kept going. Painfully Gendry tried to give her an out if she still wasn't sure. She did just tell him she officially dumped her boyfriend, rebounds where never a good idea…

"So about tomorrow; what has your mother planed?"

"Gendry are you really going to talk about my mother right know?"—_Ok, she's game!_

She was lying on her side facing the screen with eager eyes that were now checking him out. She shifted so her shirt moved up her thighs exposing her little boy shorts.

"I am trying to be a good guy Arya. But I think I'm losing that battle!"

"We aren't doing anything! We're just talking before we go to sleep. We've been doing it all week…it's not my fault that you happen to have a hard on!"—

The look on Arya's eyes told him she aimed to shock him which she totally did but at the same time; it was the truth. He ended up with a woody after all their conversations, not that she needed to know that. He was however willing to play along!

"Really? It's not your fault? Ok, I blame it on your little blue boy shorts. You're killing me with those!"

"I know!"—She smirked.

"I got to witness it personally when I slept at your house. It seemed that at least a part of you woke up every time I moved my ass"—

"So you purposely teased me? That's rude! What your ass needs is a proper spanking"

"I might take you on that offer and decompress"—_Aaaaaaaand we're back on!_

"I'd make sure you were stress free… my hands are dying to touch you Arya!"

"What would you touch?"—She asked with the perfect mix of innocence and wickedness.

"I would touch every single part of you. I've been dying to do that…" At the sound of his voice Arya laid down on her back, caressing herself with soft and quick touches to her arms, her legs, running her hands through her hair… Without warning she stood up and took her shirt off leaving her in her bra and shorts and with an inviting look for him to take the lead.

"Arya I want you to lie down on the bed…" she did exactly what he told her not before rearranging her phone a bit so he could see her spread out on the bed.

She didn't say a word, not once. The look on her eyes was the thing that killed him. It was pure lust with want and Gendry was sure his eyes reflected the same feelings. To have this kind of control over this incredible woman was invigorating and humbling at the same time! He was the one calling the shots but make no mistake that Arya had all the power of the world over him.

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine I'm right there with you!"

"No, I want to see your eyes!"—She immediately protested with a husky voice. In turn she eyed him up and down. He was sitting on his bed with his back on the bed rest with no shirt on, his hair damp from the shower.

Her hands crept up her torso and started to touch her breasts and he officially lost it…

"Christ; Arya you are so beautiful! Imagine those are my hands touching you! Do you like that? Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes!..."—By now Arya's eyes were closed shut and she was panting while biting her lip which by the way was the most fucking sexy thing in the world.

"Baby I want you to run your hands down your stomach!" She did as she was told at a leisurely pace.

"You're so soft! You have the most beautiful skin… Imagine me kissing you; running my hands over your back!"

"Gendry…"—She moaned in frustration. He knew what she wanted, hell; what they both wanted. Gendry's hands were doing some work of their own reaching down to his shorts to find relief.

"I know Baby, I know… keep lowering your hands down Baby. Real slow, remember; think those are my hands touching you. Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes…"—She was panting!

Achingly slowly for Gendry's taste; Arya hands finally reached her boy short and by now they were both shaking.

"Gendry I want you here!"—She moaned, teasing both of them with her hands lingering, playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Arya you know I want to be there with you! Just close your eyes. Your hands are mine remember? Go on Baby, touch yourself for me…"

His hands where already busy with his cock, desperate for some kind of release. He wasn't going to last long and the image of Arya's fingers losing themselves into her shorts was enough to make him mad.

"Are you ready for me Arya? Come on Baby, tell me how you feel?"

"I'm … wet Gendry…"—

"Fuck Ar you're so ready for me Baby! Remember I'm right there with you! Touch yourself Baby. Think about my hands. I want to be with you so much! I'm gripping your hips baby. I need to taste you. Slide a finger inside you…"

Arya was moaning, her hips started to move with a tantalizing rhythm as her back arched to the feeling of her fingers exploring herself.

"That's it Baby, feel you, feel me. I'm so hard Baby…" He was jerking himself so hard it was painful.

"Gendry…"—She was frantically moaning his name. They were both close so he was going to have to finish them off.

"Put another finger inside yourself Baby. Are you wet? I want to lick you all over and make you scream! Do you want that Arya?"

Arya couldn't even respond him. She was making garbled noises and was moving her hands with a frantic rhythm.

"I'm close Baby. I need you to cum for me… I want to lick you clean with my tongue and bite your clit while my name is on your mouth. Do you want that? Me, inside your thighs? Come on Arya, give it to me…"

On cue Arya moaned and came while screaming his name and plopping lifeless on the bed. Gendry followed her by furiously jerking off like a hormone filled teenager that just sat through an entire cheerleading practice.

"FUCK I needed that!..." He yelled completely sated. Not even under the same room, let alone touching; Arya made him feel like he just discovered sex.

"True dat!"—Arya giggled. She laid on her bed with her hair sprawled across her pillow, a light spread of sweat covered her forehead while her face was flushed and her lips were red and plumped after she bit them to hard. She was too beautiful for her own good; Gendry thought.

_She's amazing; I want to be with her for the rest of my life…_

Completely lost in thought gawking at her, letting her get her breath back together; Gendry didn't realize Arya had fallen asleep. He felt the urge to run to her house not to have his way with her (not that he didn't want to) but to tuck her under the covers and hold her in his arms. To be able to feel her body against his and smell her scent that was buried in his brain.

Tomorrow was another day and they would definitely have to talk about what just happened but just for the night he was happy, even if she wasn't in his arms.

Arya slept soundly all through the night. She never found out that Gendry didn't disconnect the call and that he spent the night looking at her, gazing at her and at far; loving her like no one had loved her before….

**Sooooooooooooo nervous about this one. Hope you like it.**

**Leave your reviews so I can know what you thought about the chapter.**

**There was a little Inception quote; I love that movie!**

**Song: What Would Happen? ****By Meredith Brooks.**


	9. A Place to Hide

**Hello FanficFriends!**

**So, how about that GoT Season Finale? Maybe Arya will bump into Gendry by the sea :) … No more happy Sundays for a whole year. Well at least there's True Blood again.**

**I'm really happy with your reviews and follows. Keep them coming. I was really nervous about the last chapter so I thank you all for your kind and constructive words.**

**I won't be able to update as fast as I´ve been doing it. Yes; I'm watching the World Cup but I also have a sick two year old Neapolitan Mastiff that requires a lot of my time. I will probably post one chapter per week.**

**This chapter is a long one and it's officially the 'shit hits the fan chapter' so I hope you guys like where I'm going.**

**Enjoy!... Yup, more Arya – Gendry sexy time**

**ARYA POV:**

Waking up on her bed Arya stretched her body like a cat. She felt relaxed and elated after a very hot phone sex session with Gendry that came out of nowhere.

_Let's talk about that shall we? Holy Mother of All that is sacred!_

_Last night… last night… what the hell was last night? Incredible, intense, sexy, liberating?… Holy fuck that was hot!_

Setting her reserves aside; Arya let go of her inhibitions and let herself more than enjoy the possibilities of being with Gendry and oh boy, the man did not disappoint!

Normally Arya was an early riser but she slept through sunrise so she glanced over the bed table to check the time when she saw her cell phone, surprised that the facetime session was still open. She felt shy and bashful but desperately wanted to talk to Gendry. Everything just fell in place but to her dissatisfaction Gendry left his cell phone on his bed with a note for her…

**I couldn't bring myself to push the end button on such a perfect sight. I had to leave early because of some problems at a construction site so painfully I'm going to miss breakfast.**

**I'll call you when I get back.**

**Do not get on that plane without seeing me Stark; we need to talk about what happened. You still owe me a kiss (hopefully not a goodbye one)**

**G**

Of course she felt disappointed because she wasn't going to see Gendry but the note certainly had an uplifting effect on her mood. How cute was it? Of course leaving his phone was a dumb move since she wouldn't be able to reach him until he came back from God knows where but it was so thoughtful and touching!

They certainly needed to talk! They needed to talk about what last night meant for them and about her leaving; after all it was a done deal but did she want whatever happened last night to continue? Hell yes, she was getting worked up just thinking about it.

_What I did last night? Him bossing me around? I should be insulted but that was totally hot!_ Gendry definitely knew what he was doing and she was already thinking about the possibility for a second encounter when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Wakie, wakie Starky! I know it seems impossible since God gave us spectacular genes but we need to start getting ready!"—

"Go away Margaery! Go sneak into the guesthouse! Jon would like a wakeup call" She said hiding under the covers which was obviously no match for Margaery Tyrell.

"I tried but I swear your mother planted a gps in all of my jewelry. I can't set foot outside the house without her being by my side. We had to squeeze a quickie in the kennels last night!"— _The kennels? No wonder they got caught for indecent exposure._

"Whooooooa there Tyrell! TMI! Your boyfriend is my brother remember?"

"Oh please, don't be such a prude! You come from the Free Cities; party central! Don't tell me you haven't enjoyed the perks of living alone and away from your parents! God knows I did, that's how I met my Jonny Boy!"—Margaery said lovingly while running through the closet and throwing clothes at her. Arya was happy she was under the covers since she was blushing like a schoolgirl. You don't have to be away from your parents to enjoy some private time. _Last night Gendry's eyes, his voice…._

"Earth to Arya! We're leaving in one hour to get our nails done so move it!"-

"Aye, aye Captain!" She told Margaery while finally getting out of bed. Not before freezing the image and taking a picture of the note Gendry left her on his bed…

….

"You guys look like the most depressing boy band ever!"

An hour and a half latter she was waiting for Margaery, Jeyne and her mother to be ready so she went to see where the boys were. They were huddled up inside Bran's room looking very grumpy and annoyed.

"I haven't seen my wife since lunch yesterday. Margaery didn't even let us sleep in the same room. She said that it was our wedding night since today were having our coming out party"—Mumbled Rob, not amused by Marg's excitement.

"I haven't seen my girlfriend in a week… Need I say more?"— Piped in Bran.

"Mom wants me to lock Shaggydog in the kennels tonight. Not a chance in seven hells!"—Said Rickon sitting on the floor side by side with his dutiful wolf.

"Where's Jon?"

"Don't think is in better shape than us! He's running errands for Mom for tonight's party. The guy is determined to suck up before he leaves!"— Responded Rob.

"Ahhh sucking up! You mean helping another guy's mother? Leave him alone Rob, at least he's not sitting around and sulking like a little boy!"

Arya and Rob were trying to patch things up between the two of them but she couldn't leave out the bite out of her response, Arya would always defend Jon in all matters. For the first time in his life Rob knew he was in front of a lost battle so he wisely shut up.

"What's up with you? If someone would be guilty of bitching about a high society party that would be you Ar!"—Said Rickon.

"It's easy! By this time tomorrow she'll be back in her precious Braavos, free from all oppression!" Added Bran in an overdramatic tone.

"I have to wear a dress, parade myself in front of random people and very possibly allow Mom to play matchmaker with me all night… Believe me; I am not down with the program BUT… those aren't reasons enough for me to bitch around and moan. We have to do this for Dad and for the whole family; the pack. Period! And stop being such a drama queen Brandon! In a month or so you'll start Uni and will see Meera again. Or is it Jojen and his go-go juice that you miss so much? Ah; Young drug addict love… Shakespeare would be proud!"

"Shut up… I am not an addict"—Sulked Bran.

"I can't believe you're leaving again! That sucks!"—Piped in Rickon looking very much his age; just a kid missing his big sister.

"I'm sorry Rick, you knew that coming here was a tight schedule for me! But I'll promise I'll call more and what if you go and visit me in Braavos? Edric goes over there all the time, we can go sailing, hiking, you name it – I'll do it… You should come too Rob! You know; to watch and learn about the logistics behind overseas projects"

Rob was certainly not expecting the invitation since his eyes lit up with fireworks. He understood that his little sister was extending an olive branch and was grateful for it. He just nodded a silent thank you while Rickon was on hyper mode already planning a vacation in Braavos.

"Arya we are on the clock, get down here right this instant!"—Yelled Margaery in her no funny business tone.

"Said by the person who took two hours to get ready… Sorry, I am off to the land of plucking, styling and suffering. See ya'losers later!"

Margaery and Jeyne were getting inside Catelyn's car when Jon's motorcycle came trough the main gate. Arya didn't hesitate in running to him and giving him a giant hug.

"Hey little Wolf! What do I owe the pleasure?"—Jon said ruffling her hair like he always did.

"Nothing! You are aware that after Dad you're my favorite Stark right?"

"That's unfair; I'm not a Stark… I'm a Snow remember?"—Said Jon smirking but it angered Arya. Jon was her brother; no last name would define that.

"Shut up Stupid!" She said hugging him harder.

She said she was going to make an effort in keeping more in touch with everyone but the truth was that when Arya left she didn't really miss anyone, of course she loved her family but she assumed they were all just fine minding their own business. Jon was different; him she missed.

Sensing her mood Jon hugged her back and kissed her head. The love and brotherly devotion went both ways.

"It's ok, I'll take her!"—He signaled to the rest of the ladies.

"Wait, where? I'm going to get ready for tonight's party!"

"I know…but you're also leaving tomorrow. Come on, we'll follow them to town in my bike. You being clingy? I have to value this moment!"— Teasingly said Jon.

"Shut up you Crow!" She said with the biggest smile on her face while getting on the bike.

….

**Yo Hot Stuff! Where R U? Mom is going mental. Text me back. A***

**Lunch with Jon in town. Come join if you are near. A***

Arya successfully managed to get her nails done. She skipped hair and makeup since she could handle that department by herself and was having lunch with Jon. While he ordered she texted Sansa (and also Gendry); since no one had heard from her in two weeks. Everyone assumed she was going to come with the Baratheons, hand in hand with Joffrey for the party but Arya knew better, she knew Sansa was going to break up with Joffrey so this sudden silence from her sister kept her worried.

"Jon what makes you like Margaery?" She blurted out.

"Uhmm oooooooook…"—Jon said already getting awkward.

"I mean… what's the deal breaker that makes a person be the one you want to be with?"

"Well Ar I… I mean that… you should… not that I… It's being with this person, this whole other person. You´re wrap up in them, they're wrapped up in you… and suddenly you're more than just you. I don't know I'm not a bleeding poet…"-

"I know it's just… this whole thing with Sansa just got me thinking. The guy's a douche but she's been with Joffrey what? Jeez I think they were promised to each other since birth but he treats her like dirt! Why stay with him?" She let go a sigh, she really had a bad feeling and her gut was never wrong.

"Arya none of us know the extent of Sansa and Joffrey's relationship. It's not a very healthy one; that's for sure but it's complicated! Whatever Sansa sees in the little shit that is worth taking up with him we just have to respect and be there for her when she needs us. As for my dearest Margie; what's there not to like?"—It was endearing see Jon's face light up when speaking of his girlfriend.

"Dad once said that the person you love is like finding the missing piece for your puzzle. I know that Margaery and I are total opposites but it fits us. I know I'm not exactly Mister Fun so I have her to cheer me up, God knows she has enough energy to power up a Super Bowl. She's also kind, loving and caring. A lot of people think she's just an airhead but if they do then they don't deserve to get know her… Anyways… you're in a relationship! Aren't you supposed to know all this stuff?"—

"_Was_ in a relationship… I officially dumped Griff yesterday so that's also why I'm asking. We were together for two years! Aren't I suppose to be crying and listening to Taylor Swift while eating ice cream or am I just a plain old bitch? I don't feel bad… I don't feel anything at all"

"Well I don't think you're a bitch but it is weird. You can't just wipe out two years of being with someone. Weren't you in love with the guy?"—Jon asked curious.

"Of course, I adore Griff! We where both's support system, pushing each others limit. He helped me adjust to the whole Free Cities culture and introduced me to a lot of people. I will always be grateful to him…"

"Sooooo you never said love but did however say grateful. Love and gratefulness can't be confused Ar, they are totally different things…"—

What was Jon talking about? You can't be with a person, live with them for two years and not love them! Of course she loved Aegon, he adored her and was very much a Greek god. In his sake she endured many things and let him take the lead many times even if she was absolutely against it.

Jon let her sort her thoughts out as they ate their lunch in silence. When they finally finished, paid and were about to return to the Manor; she decided to write three texts.

**Whatever is going on… I'm here. A***

**It was for the best… A***

**STUPID! A***

…..

It was nearly party time so Arya was doing the finishing touches on her appearance.

Makeup consisted of a light blush and nude lips. This evening black smoky eyes covered her gaze making her eyes look silver. She decided to go edgy with a long hair faux hawk to give the back of the dress the main focus.

From the front it was a simple midnight blue gown with a long train. She put on black ankle boots and was ready for the show just in time when Rickon knocked on her door to tell her everybody was waiting downstairs. As promised; she stood in front of the mirror and took a picture of herself and sent it to Gendry. _Let's hope he likes what he sees._

Going over the stairs she saw the moment Jeyne was descending the stairwell. She looked beautiful in a big white bridal style dress, with an unswept hairdo and a diamond necklace hanging down her back. Rob looked like he was seeing an Angel descend the skies and it was only then when she realized how much her brother loved his wife.

"Looking smart Sis. Glad to see at least someone decided to cover up for the evening!"—Said Jon looking at Arya come down the stairs while gazing over at his girlfriend and Stepmother.

Margaery was wearing a yellow sexy gown that showed off _a lot_ of cleavage with her hair styled into loose curls and her makeup just natural enough to show off her cute freckles. No doubt Jon was going to keep a close place next to her all night which was probably Margaery's plan from the beginning. Catelyn was the most modest of the bunch, but at her forties was giving the girls a run for their money in a much fitted deep green sequined dress with a moderate V neck that came alive with her long red hair styled in waves. Sexy but demure; the Stark Matriarch was definitely a head turner.

"Spare us dear Brother since we all know you are in awe of your date tonight. So let's get this show on the road, I need a drink!" She said heading for the door.

"Arya what are you…"— Asked Eddard blinking, not being able to process what he was seeing.

"Oh Hell no, you are not going out like that!"— Jon was already taking off his jacket to cover her up.

"Fuck Ar! You look hot!"— Said Rob earning a smack on his head by Catelyn for his choice of words.

Bran and Rickon just laughed and even took a picture of her dress pointing her ass… _Oh, yes, did I mention the back of the dress or there lack of?_

The dress while completely covered in the front with long sleeves had an open back that stopped just right at the lower back exposing all of Arya's flawless skin.

"I think that if anyone can pull off that look; it's Arya!"—Said Jeyne who after a couple of weeks was still getting out of her shell.

"Amen to that Sister! You look scary hot; the ultimate achievement. Kudos Stark, no one will even look at my tah-tahs!"—Said Margaery earning a laugh from everyone but Jon who was fuming.

"I for one think you look exquisite Arya!"—Said Edric Dayne who was standing by the front door looking dapper in a classic tux and bow tie.

"Good Evening Edric. Is everything in order?"—Asked Eddard while shaking Edric's hand.

"Yes Sir, I'm here to escort you to the venue. I've arranged a limousine for yourself, your wife and the kids. Jon and Margaery as well as Rob and Jeyne will be going in separate cars. I was hopping to accompany Arya myself if she doesn't mind of course"— Edric said winking at her.

Over the years Edric developed into a very confident, successful young man. He ran his family business and was a hit with the ladies with his good manners and boyish charms. He still carried a torch for Arya but knew she didn't see him that way. To his dismay he was kind of the fifth brother she used to make out with.

"Lead the way…" She said accepting his arm.

Edric's weakness other than Arya; was collecting cars. This time he was rocking a custom made Bentley.

"The press is going to have a field day with you Ar. That dress should be illegal!"— Edric said while driving to the venue where the party was.

"I thought the memo said 'dress to impress'… Tell me what to expect? Give me the rundown!"

"Let me call everybody since they need to know this as well…"—Edric said getting into in his PR mode. He made a group call but it took a couple of minutes to get a good connection. All phones had some kind of interference.

"Ok People… there is literally a red carpet! This is no longer a Stark Industries and Baratheon Corp event. The main power houses were invited. We want to give a strong message that both empires are stronger than ever. The line is relatively long so there's a lot of press and paparazzi. To the sex offenders and drug user learn this line _'No comment. It is a lovely night and we are here to celebrate family, friend and business associates'_! You will all have someone from my team by your sides helping you with the press. Marg; don't spill out, Rick don't flip off anyone and we will be good to go"—

"Edric have you heard from Sansa? None of us has learned from her and I'm worried!"—Asked a concerned Catelyn trough the phone line.

"I have not but the Baratheon's will make an appearance being the other family in the spotlight so we must assume Sansa will be arriving with them seeing that she is dating their son"—

"Is it going to last long? The party?"—Nervously asked Jeyne, you could hear Rob over the line trying to calm her nerves.

"Jeyne there is nothing to worry about. As I said there will be someone with you at all time to help you with the press. Other than that; it really will be a party so I hope you enjoy yourself! Any other questions?"—

'Nop, we're good to go' was heard along with a faint 'don't let her turn around' so Edric disconnected the phone call.

"Ready for your close up?"—Edric asked when they finally arrived to the venue.

"Not really but what the heck… We're here aren't we?"

"Arya Stark ever the optimist…."—

….

Edric wasn't kidding about the press… the moment they got off the car Arya was blinded by flashes and bombarded with questions. At first she posed for pictures alone, in some Edric joined her and then he guided her along the red carpet to meet the press.

'Who are you wearing?' 'Are you single? 'What do you do?' 'Mister Dayne; are you and Miss Stark an item?' was all she could hear. At first Edric was cautious with the press but Arya was a pro. Providing them with short and polite responses but never giving anything up, she glided over the red carpet with Edric never leaving her side. He was a smart little weasel! Arriving together definitely sent a message. They were going to be associated with each other and inside tongues surely would be waging brushing off any potential suitors.

After a good long ten minutes with the press they finally went inside, the plan was that Eddard and Robert were going to give a quick welcome speech and then everything would roll on. There was a live band playing, a mouth watering three course menu was to be served and everyone who was anyone in Westeros was present.

Out of nowhere Eddard was shoved into a room by someone, leaving them unsure of what to do since it was near speech time and all of them would be needed on stage.

The door opened and Eddard came out looking pissed off. His face was red as he obviously had learned some bad news. He called Edric over and they went inside the room again.

A couple of minutes passed when the door came open again revealing Eddard, Edric and Robert Baratheon. Apparently he was the one who dragged Eddard inside the room and was looking happy, smiling and greeting everyone to the stage.

He was about to grab the microphone when Eddard stopped him with a poignant stare to which he just rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass of Champaign from a waiter.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Annual Stark Industries – Baratheon Corps Get Together…"—Eddard's voice filled the room in seconds through the speakers, followed by applauses.

"We are honored to have you all here with us on this lovely evening to celebrate another year not only as business associates but as old friends and family…"—That was awkward! Considering that Eddard was throwing daggers at Robert while he was blatantly checking out Arya.

"…Please feel free and enjoy the evening, make yourselves comfortable and in the name of both the Stark and Baratheon families I thank you all for the wonderful job and toast to everlasting success"—Said Eddard while raising his hand in toast.

"Boys; bottoms up and girls? I'll be on the lookout for your bottoms…"—Said Robert taking the microphone at the last second. Edric quickly signaled the band to play but the damage was done. Although some people were laughing it off; others were appalled at Robert's behavior.

They were quickly ushered down the stairs. Eddard and Edric dragged Robert inside another room and the rest were instructed to mingle with the guests.

Besides Robert's epic toast it was noted that he was alone. Where was his wife Cersei and annoying son Joffrey?. Catelyn seemed to share Arya's thoughts and was scanning the room for anything blond accompanied with a scowl, preferably with a red head by their side.

She was about to call her sister again when something big blocked Arya's way.

"Arya Stark? Jon Umber! Nice to meet you"—Said a enormous guy that was eyeing her up and down. She mumbled a faint 'pleasure' and tired to keep on walking but he blocked her way again. He obviously was trying to get her attention.

"Our fathers have been business associates for years. How is it that I've only heard about you till now?"—_Wow, subtle!_

She was about to hit him back with a snappy remark when her phone rang. Sadly it wasn't Sansa nor Gendry; who still hadn't called or texted her back. It was a Google alert for Stark Industries.

Since they had taken millions of pictures for the media Arya deleted the notification without even opening it but couldn't help notice that everybody's cell phones were ringing and people were talking and pointing at Bran! Tall guy, whatever's his name; was till in front of her trying to smooth talk her so she took his phone to see what the fuss was all about. Stark Industries made the news alright….

**Millionaire's Son caught in drug raid:**

**17 year old Brandon Stark; son of CEO Eddard Stark and charity noble woman Catelyn Tully – Stark was arrested earlier this week during a drug raid in Winter town. The boy was detained not only for possession but for selling illegal drugs and it is rumored that his father paid off the police to make the charges go away…**

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Arya kept on reading the 'news story' that was being shared by everybody. The article went on and on with fabricated lies about her baby brother who apparently was on his third rehab stint, suffered a severe cocaine dependency and had an open relationship with his girlfriend and her own brother. Yes people, there were photos! Bran randomly hanging out with the Reeds and one with Jojen at the park the day of the arrest.

She ran looking for Bran and as expected he was at the assigned table surrounded by all the family. Poor kid was pale and looked like he was going to faint.

"WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT AND HOW IS IT EVEN OUT THERE?" Arya yelled, she didn't care who listened! Mess with her family and you had a death wish.

"I… I… College, Meera…"- Bran was two seconds away from a seizure.

"Rehab? Runs a meth lab? People actually believe this?"—Catelyn seethed shooting the meddling onlooker's venomous looks.

"Where the hell is Edric?"—Yelled Eddard. On cue; young Ned appeared talking, texting and emailing on his phone.

"It's a shady tabloid, they are already taking the story down and we're on them to find out who was the source"— Edric said trying to defuse the situation.

"How can you print that? It obvious isn't true! You believe me, don't you?"—Bran was freaking out.

"Of course we do Bran but sadly you don't need to tell the truth to send out a publication. I assure you that tomorrow morning someone will be held accountable for"—Assured Edric.

"Spread out you ungrateful lot. Half of your own families are drugged up so go gawk at them"—Yelled Robert defending the Starks in his very original way.

"Mister Baratheon have you heard anything I've told you tonight? Not helping Sir!"—Placated Edric.

"It's just rumors Ned! Come on Cat, let's dance! Boys? Take out your girls to the dance floor. It's Westeros gossip; by the time the song ends they'll be talking about someone else"—

"Thank you Robert but I'll stay with my son for a while"—Declined Catelyn shooting Arya a pleading look to cover for her. _I guess this one is for the team…_

"Wanna dance Uncle Rob?"

"Does a dog like a bone? Let's go Little Ly!"—

In his defense Robert was right, people were no longer pointing fingers and many actually came over the table and shared their support to the family. That was also 4 songs ago and Arya was still dancing with a very touchy feely Robert Baratheon.

"You know Ly? You don't look eighteen at all, you look very much like a grown all knowing woman with that dress"—

"First of all; my name is Arya! Not Ly, Lyanna and you certainly don't get to call me Little Wolf! And second? Hands up! If your name is not Miley Cyrus dancing does not involve grabbing your partner's ass!"

"You got spunk Little Ly!"—Robert laughed spluttering scotch while he talked.

"Have you got a boyfriend? That Dayne kid has been gagging for you all night! He's not man enough for you! Let them all see how you tame a wolf!"—Stated Robert clearly into his cup. Arya's hand was on auto slap mode when Eddard interrupted their disturbing exchange.

"Get your hands off of my daughter, get sobered up and go talk to Stannis! The press already knows so go and take care of something for yourself for a change."—Eddard spat. Robert seemed taken aback but he was to far drunk to let it sink in.

"It isn't a party unless Stannis tries to ruin it! Where's my sweet little brother? Not the girly one! The one that likes redheads!"—Slurred Robert while losing himself in the crowd.

"I don't know that man anymore! I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I was ambushed by the head of the medical board from the local hospital and forced to hear how it had the best treatment facilities from Bran"—Eddard said dancing to the beat of a new song with his daughter.

"Forget about it Dad, I don't think Robert himself knows who he is anymore… Is everything ok with Bran? What does the press know now?"

"Robert filled for divorce today! The press is getting violent outside wanting to get his first statement!"—

While dancing with Robert… more trying to fend his hands off of her; Arya caught a lot of people looking at them, she assumed it was because Robert was stumbling his drunken ass on the dance floor but she would never have guessed it was because he decided to end the world's most retched marriage! _Well, Mazel Tov to Cersei…_

"Well, we have to thank him for getting the attention away from Bran! Since Robert's 'better' halves won't be coming do you know where Sansa is?"

"I've been calling her non stop but haven't been able to reach her. I'm sending the jet tomorrow morning to pick her up at Kings Landing. The press is going to go after Joffrey so I don't want your sister to get caught up in the mix"—

Eddard's phone rang interrupting the father / daughter exchange. It was another google alert. Again… not a good one.

**Westeros's New Paris Hilton**

**Margaery Tyrell; famous fashionista and only daughter of the Tyrell Dynasty is making the headlines yet again! This time because of a rumored sex tape with her most lasting hook up; Jon Snow, a.k.a Jon Stark; the illegitimate hot as sin child of Eddard Stark.**

**High fees are being offered for the couples rumored caught on tape sex romp but until them we leave you with these red hot pictures of the couple getting down and dirty out in the open.**

**Guess some men can't keep it inside their pants. BTW; Congrat's Marg, you lucky girl ;)**

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME…._

Nope, Margaery's shriek heard across the whole building said otherwise. What was this? Screw the Starks Day?

Margaery ran to hide inside the bathroom followed by Jon who was prepared to murder anyone who dared to say anything to them. Eddard and Arya ran towards their table yet again to find the rest of the family huddled up with Edric on damage control.

"How bad is it?" Arya asked since she didn't dare to see the pictures.

"No one will ever have to guess Margaery's bra size and Jon's Johnson is there for all to see"—Rickon said ever so kindly.

"Is this really happening? First Bran and now Jon? Could this get any worse?"—Said Robb clearly not being happy on how the evening was turning out.

Phones started ringing again… _Yup, it can get worse!_

**Shotgun wedding for 3?**

**Take out the hankies girls!... Not only are we still crying the lost of the gorgeous Rob Stark to married life but it appears that he already has a bun in the oven. Photos obtained by a source show the newlyweds shopping for baby clothes!**

**Math doesn't lie people! They married a week ago and now they are seen shopping in the maternity ward? Apparently someone didn't wear white to their wedding.**

**May your first child be a masculine child!**

They all looked at Robb dumbfounded; Jeyne chose the wrong time to faint!

"Hell no!"—Screamed Robb while fanning Jeyne with the help of Catelyn.

"Those pics are from three days ago! Sam Tartly; Jon's friend from the academy had a kid! Jeyne knows him so she wanted to send a gift! I swear she's not pregnant!"—

Arya's phone rang yet again! At first she didn't even look at it dreading another damaging news article about her family but she took it out of her purse once she saw no one had gotten another update.

**I'm outside! G***

Thank God Gendry was alive! She was about to text him back when all hell broke lose! Apparently Robert started a fight and a lot of people were more than wiling to take a swing at their boss.

High class my ass! The restaurant turned into a classic bar fight in matters of seconds! Normally Arya was the first to throw in a helping hand or punch but she had to think of her family first and her dress didn't give her a lot of comfort for kicking ass.

As always her father went to help Robert not before telling them to get the hell out of there since chaos was all around. Jeyne was still unconscious, Jon and Margaery where still inside the bathroom and Edric was outside trying to prevent the paparazzi from getting inside and taking pictures of Westeros's elite in a brawl.

"Hey Rick, wanna show me some moves from your new boxing class?"

"ARYA!"—Her mother was quick to reprimand her.

"Mom look around, we are not getting out of here without breaking at least one nose. Either is me or Rickon on tomorrow papers throwing a punch, you decide!"

A lady doesn't fight so Catelyn agreed with whatever plan Arya had forming inside her head. She didn't agree with her but Catelyn knew her daughter was quite resourceful in troubled situations.

"Rob; lift Jeyne in your arms and get ready to get out of here. Rickon you have the front. Punch anything that comes your way. Bran you have the back, take care of Mom ok?"

"Arya where are you going?"- Asked a scared Catelyn. Someone threw the punch bowl scattering glass on the floor.

"I'm going to get Edric so he can get the cars ready out front. I'll be ok, just be ready!"

Arya didn't have a problem reaching to the main door other than the usual creep who took the opportunity to grab her ass in the middle of the fight. It's safe to say that the guy was now unconscious on the floor but stepping outside was a different kind of war zone! The press had multiplied by millions and the flashes made your eyes hurt. The media pounded on her asking her about her family but she ignored them all.

"Arya what are you doing here?"— Edric was way over his head, pretty soon the fire squad and police where going to have to be called.

"Get the cars out front! Jeyne fainted and we have to get her out of here!"

Edric's eyes when wide no doubt thinking what everyone did. Jeyne fainted and now she was going to be paraded unconscious in her husband's arms in front of the press. _If that didn't yell 'I'm eating for two' I don't know what does._

Arya went back inside and signaled to Rickon to start paving the way. She didn't know if she should laugh or be concerned at how much fun her baby brother was having while punching anything that was between him and the door.

Finally outside the flashes went wild, Rob actually stumbled but didn't fall or drop Jeyne because he was blinded with the lights. They went inside one of the cars that had ridden them earlier but were cramped since Jeyne's dress was huge so while Rob and Catelyn barely fitted on the back, Rickon had to sit on Bran's lap beside the chauffeur.

The press was getting nasty so Arya signaled the driver to leave since there wasn't any space for her inside the car. She was alone in the middle of the street, surrounded by reporters quite frankly getting harassed when she saw a mop of black hair above the sea of cameras.

"Get the fuck away from her!"—Gendry's voice boomed silencing the reporters.

Gendry walked over to where she was and took Arya's hand in a vice grip, walking back to his truck. The press was at it again shoving cameras up their faces and asking questions. One asked Arya if she was willing to make a sex tape like her brother and his girlfriend since she had a rocking body and that was when Gendry snapped.

He took a swing at the reporter that landed strait in is eye socket; the poor schmuck would be lying on the floor if it wasn't for Gendry who had him standing on tiptoes while grabbing him by his jacket.

"APOLLOGIZE TO HER"—Gendry looked feral, if he guy didn't do as he said he was going to kiss his life goodbye.

"Gendry let him go, it really isn't necessary!" She said, tugging at his arms but it was no use since Gendry punched the guy a second time, this time on his stomach.

"I said… apologize!"—By now even the press stopped taking pictures and stood back. Gendry was a scary sight.

She assumed the guy finally apologized since Gendry dropped him like trash on the floor and started walking back to the car dragging her behind. Once inside he stepped on the accelerator and nearly ran over a few photographers. Arya was sure she could see heat coming out his ears.

"Gendry why don't you stop for a minute? You're driving to fast!"

To her surprise he parked the giant truck the first chance he got… to even more her surprise Gendry launched himself at her!

He held her head with both of his hands and kissed her hungrily. This was different from the first kiss they shared, this one seemed more possessive and angry but she loved it just the same.

Gendry was rough; forcing his tongue inside her mouth, kissing the air out of her lungs and biting her bottom lip so hard she was sure it was going to be swollen for days.

Just like he started; he finished without warning. He was panting and the anger inside him only seemed to have escalated after kissing her. His eyes were black and she found no excuse to say otherwise when he finally spoke.

"You're spending the night with me!"—

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**GENDRY POV:**

"You're spending the night with me!"

_I've had enough. I'm sleeping with Arya Stark even if it's the last thing I do on earth! I don't care if her Dad fires me tomorrow, I don't care if she just came out of a relationship, hell I don't care if I'm the rebound guy… I am 100% sure that she's the one for me! I'll dwell on my caveman ways tomorrow; tonight I am going to make her body sing like never before._

Sometimes thinking too much can be bad for you, that had been the case for Gendry…

Even though he didn't actually sleep, last night was perfect. The physical attraction between Arya and him was undeniable; the incredible phone sex was proof of it but what came next was even better. Just seeing her asleep, lying so peaceful in her bed? Gendry saw his future. He was destined to spend the rest of his life cherishing this young woman, making her happy and never leaving her side… Of course the fairytale he had mapped inside of his head came apart while the day progressed.

First. he had to cancel on breakfast because of a work emergency so he was going to have to hurry up all day if he was going to get a chance of seeing Arya before she left for Braavos.

Second. He had suffered from a severe guilt trip for making his best friends little sister touch herself. He was going to have to talk to the guys as soon as possible if he wanted to be with Arya.

Third came depression. _What if I'm just the rebound guy? She ignores me for two years, comes back, plays me like a fiddle and leaves again until God knows when?_ He felt like shit, he felt worse knowing he had no right to protest. She was single and independent. He wasn't going to ask her to stay! She had school and her job back in Braavos.

Last came anger, pure fury that blinded him…

It started with a mix of frustration the minute he came home and searched his cell phone. Being the romantic idiot that he is Gendry couldn't bear to disconnect the videocall with Arya so he left his cell phone on his bed. When he came back he saw that she had texted him all day long and true to her word she sent him a picture all dolled up for the Get Together looking drop dead gorgeous in a blue dress that after last night he knew was the only thing she had on other than her little black thong.

He felt the need to punch himself over lost time when Bran sent him a picture of the back of Arya's dress while he signaled her perfect ass. It had no back, no wonder she wore no bra, hell if she bended too much you could see to top of her ass! _The Nerd sent me the picture and wrote; '#thatawkwamoment when you know someone is jacking off to your sister'_

He felt worried the minute the first nasty report of Bran hit the web but completely lost it the second he saw pictures of her arriving at the event with Edric Dayne. He finally had a shot with Arya, he wasn't going to let it pass; let alone let Edric Dayne to sneak up on him and take her away.

The last straw was that damn paparazzi talking shit about Arya and a sex tape, it really was a blessing in disguise since he got to let out some steam he'd been working up all day or he would have ended up screwing Arya senseless inside his truck, in the middle of nowhere. That is how Gendry found himself racing back to his apartment with Arya by his side….

Finally arriving to his apartment and after an elevator ride filled with sexual tension they were outside his door. Both of then silent, radiating anxiety and eager to reach what seemed to be the next step of their relationship.

Gendry opened the door and let Arya step inside first, getting a class A view of her naked back… He closed the door and leaned against it. _She's all mine! _He though… Arya turned around and faced him, both sizing each other up like wild animals on the prowl.

"Fuck pleasantries!" In three steps he was in front of Arya and started kissing her again.

This time there where to be no interruptions; it was late, they were alone in his apartment all worked up from the night before so unless one of them (certainly not him) wanted to stop; that was the only way that they weren't going to end up in bed together.

He was leaving no prisoners! Gendry continued to kiss her till they bumped against the table. Letting his inhibitions go he turned Arya around and leaned her upper body on top on the table exposing her naked back to him.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look right now?" He whispered in her ear while running his fingers from her neck to her lower back making her shiver and whimper.

"Do you have a clue of how much I want to be inside you right now?" He said gripping Arya's hips which she liked, seeing how she pushed her ass back to his crotch, grinding to him looking to find some kind of friction.

Arya was moaning, growling like a wolf and completely under his control. Taking her by her shoulders he picked her up and pressed her flush against him, snaking one hand on her waist while the other one held her face, he took a full bite of her shoulder. He was rewarded with a deep moan and was completely turned on to see how her pale white skin changed colors by his touch.

"You taste good Arya… I want to eat you all up!" he said while leisurely licking her neck.

"Why don't you?"—Arya replied out of breath. He could feel and hear her heart pounding.

"Well, since we already are at the dinner table…" He smirked.

Quickly discarded on the floor was every item that was on the table. Gendry heard glass breaking but he didn't care, nothing was more precious than what was in his arms.

He turned Arya around and lifted her up, laying her flat on the table. Her face was flushed, her eyes were glassy and her mouth was open. Gendry didn't seem capable of staying away from her mouth too long so he scooped down to kiss her again. He was never going to get tired of kissing her.

Breaking the kiss, Gendry stood up strait and never breaking eye contact he started to hike up Arya's dress up. With a firm touch his hands slowly went up her ankles, her knees, thighs, till he was rewarded with the little scrap of fabric that was supposed to be underwear.

Towering over her body Gendry leaned in and spoke right in her ear: "UP" was the only word he said. He loved that he was even touching Arya with his voice since it made her tremble but like the good girl she was Arya lifted her body up so Gendry could remove her underwear.

Without further ado Gendry sweep down and like a hungry man he began to lick Arya clean.

"Fuck Baby; you're so wet!"

She tasted like sugar, spice and everything nice! Arya was soft, slick and very quickly Gendry realized this was a wrong idea. He was going to explode inside his pants He needed in… now!

Forcefully detaching himself away from what he could only describe as his new favorite flavor in the world, Gendry stood up and lifted Arya in his arms. He could see the frown on her face, wondering why he stopped so suddenly.

"I want you in my bed!" Pure and simple!

It wasn't like the bedroom was far away but Arya growled and yanked his head down desperately kissing him and taking him by surprise with her force. Putting her arms around his neck she repositioned herself so she could put her legs around his waist and assaulted his mouth. Lost in lust and still holding her; Gendry slammed her against the wall fighting her kiss by kiss. Pictures where falling off the wall, tongues were sucked and shirts were ripped, before they knew it they were dry humping in the hall.

Kicking his bedroom door open Gendry threw Arya on his bed, by now all logic was gone. Gendry started to take his jeans off since Arya ripped to shreds his jacket and shirt but stumbled and landed on the floor when he saw Arya naked on his bed.

Her dress was on the floor, her shoes discarded somewhere in the house and he had her underwear in his pocket. She was laying in the middle of the bed waiting patiently for him.

"Is the floor more comfortable than the bed?"—She asked in a husky voice.

They stared at each other of a few minutes. Arya licking her lips and shamely looking at his abs when Gendry finally stood up. Her eyes went wide when he took his boxers off and Gendry felt proud, I mean what guy wouldn't? He knew he was more than average size.

Slowly Gendry crawled up the bed and completely engulfed Arya with his size but still made the perfect fit. Her eyes shined in the darkness of the room and he thought he had never seen Arya so vulnerable in his life. So open and transparent for him.

"You're perfect" was all he could say. While he peppered gentle kisses all over her face.

"I am far from perfect Gendry…"- She whispered in his ear. He could hear a tone of self-doubt but he wasn't going to have any of that.

"YOU are perfect for ME!" He said all business, all truth.

Although the kisses where not hurried, this time they felt more heavy and sensual. Arya licked his mouth open and he let her explore his mouth while he was doing a bit of discovery of his own when he lowered his hands and found her breasts.

They were plump, firm and fitted perfectly in his hands. Normally he would have taken his time in getting to know them better but his cock hurt. He had Arya naked underneath him and he could feel her warm and ready against him.

He was rewarded with a sweet low moan when he trusted one finger inside her.

"Fuck you're tight Ar…"

She was dripping wet and his mouth watered remembering her taste but he was going to have to stretch her a bit before he entered her. In the past Gendry was accused of causing soreness that lasted for weeks and tonight he wasn't going to hold back.

"Ahhh"- She squealed when he sucked on her breast and bit her nipple. Arya was gripping the bed sheets and started to grind into his hands. She started sweating the moment he inserted a second finger.

"Gendry… I want you inside me!"—She pleaded him.

Gendry turned to the night stand when panic seized him, he realized he didn't have a condon. His last sex encounter was a year ago when he swore off women whose name wasn't Arya Stark. Oh, and his phone started ringing.

"Dammit!" He said frustrated, rummaging through the drawer. "FUCK!"… yes, Arya's hands found his dick.

"What's wrong?"—She purred while kissing his neck.

"I don't have a condom!" The doorbell started to ring.

"Ignore it!"—She said while working his cock with her hand.

Gendry wasn't seeing strait…

"I'm on the pill…"—She assured him.

A flash of jealousy came inside his head. _Really Waters? She's playing with your dick and you're wondering who she has slept with? Focus you Idiot!_

"Gendry!"— Arya moaned while he picked up the pace with his fingers.

He finally positioned himself in between her legs, giving her one last scorching kiss when…

"Gendry?"—

_Right name, wrong voice!_

"Sansa?"—Arya froze underneath him.

_Wrong person, horrible timing!_

"Gendry are you there? Please open up!"—

_What the actual fuck?!..._

Arya pushed him off of her, scrambling outside of the room but he yanked her by her arm.

"Let go off me Gendry!"—She spat!

"It's passed midnight, my sister; who I haven't heard a word for two weeks is banging on your door. I want to know what the hell is going on!"—

"So do I but don't you think you should put some clothes on?"

"Oh…"—was all she could say.

_Yes, I believe you where in my bed and I was about to fuck you senseless so you're short in the clothes department._

She walked over his closet and put on the first thing she saw.

"I'll get the door. You go and take care of that…"—She said looking at his dick practically glued to his stomach. Unless the Stark Sisters were secretly into threesomes; Gendry was not getting any action tonight.

As Arya walked outside Gendry went inside the bathroom. There was no quick fix to his hard on so he went inside the shower, blasting the cold water on his body. His dick was still a bit jumpy but after putting on his discarded jeans, he went out and to see what was happening.

In his living room he found Arya hugging Sansa who was a crying mess. He went and got her a glass of water and sat in front of them.

A good ten minutes passed till she finally stopped crying.

"Shhh it's ok Sansa. You're safe know. Just tell us what happened"—Cooed Arya.

"Oh Arya…"—Sansa was about to go into another crying fit when Gendry noticed blood on Sansa's shirt… Which by the way; was 7 sizes big.

"Sans?" He interrupted the private sister moment. Arya gave him a stare but someone had to find out what the hell was happening… Maybe afterward they could solve it and then get back and have sex.

"Sans there's blood on your clothes. I need to know if you're hurt!" He talked to Sansa like she was a scared animal. She looked scared and roughed up. Arya got up and when to get her a glass of water.

"It's not mine…"—She said in a small voice. At least she was willing to talk to him. Arya urged him to keep on asking.

"Ok… whose blood is it?" _Fuck! She finally did it! She snapped and killed Joffrey!_

"Lady…"-

"LADY?!"—Arya yelled!

"Calm down Woman, you´ll freak her out again!"—He told Arya while grabbing Sansa's hands in his, trying to soothe her into talking.

"Sansa… what happened to Lady?" Each Stark child had a wolf for pet; they all considered them an extension of themselves so he hoped for Sansa's sake that nothing happened to hers.

"She was defending me! She died because of me!"- Sansa started crying again so this was going to take a while.

Arya sat beside her while Gendry went to get his phone. No matter how things were between them, he had to call Eddard and tell him about his daughter.

He had missed calls from the whole Stark family Tree! He called Eddard first but went straight to voice mail, the same as Catelyn and Rob. Jon was also a no show. He was going to call Bran when Edric's name flashed on the screen.

"Dayne…"

"Waters… Is Arya with you? She won't pick up her phone!"—

"Yeah, she's staying the night." _Get the message Blondie!_

"She's not coming to the police station?"—

"What? Why? Why should she go to the police station?"

"Gendry turn your tv on! Better yet; just bring Arya to the police station, the whole family is here!"—

"Be there in 15."

He disconnected the call and when strait to the living room and turned on the tv to see a live report.

… _the arrest is still fresh but we will stay on site waiting for the official charges._

"What's wrong?"—Arya asked.

"DADDY!"—Sansa screamed!

It was plastered all over the screen, hell all over the channels: **Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon arrested on Ponzi scheme.**

It had to be a mistake, hell; Gendry knew there wasn't even a chance of a mistake. Eddard Stark was the most honest man on the planet; he made the Pope look like a drug dealer. And although he hated his guts; Gendry knew deep down that Robert was legit himself. _This has something to do directly with Baratheon Corps._

Sansa went on full hysterics. Gendry had to give her a good shake and talk to her sternly.

"Sansa I need you to calm down. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding"

"But I…"—She said sobbing.

"We need to go to the Police Station. Arya will lead you to my room and help you clean up real fast ok?!" She nodded and let Arya take her inside of the bedroom. He tried calling one of the guys again but to no luck.

10 minutes later the girls emerged from his room, Sansa all cleaned up wearing a pair of his sweatpants and a sweater while Arya was back in her party gown.

"You looked better naked on my bed" He muttered in Arya's ear while they got inside the elevator. He was rewarded with a giggle and smiled smugly when she said 'ditto'

The ride to the station was silent. Sansa rode quietly on the back fidgeting with her hands. She jumped when Gendry spoke.

"Sans, you want me to take you back to the Manor? I'm sure this will all be over quickly" He said reassuring her.

"I don't want to be alone!"—She blurted out.

There was something seriously going on with Sansa! Gendry looked over at Arya but she gave him a 'don't push it' look so he just stayed quiet.

"Gendry can you lend me your phone? I need to check my email real quick and my battery died"— Arya asked.

"Sure, what is mine is yours M'lady!" Gendry couldn't help but throw a wicked smile at her which made Arya called him stupid but also blush like a madman.

Edric texted them to enter the police station through the back door since the main entrance was filled with reporters but Gendry still wasn't taking any chances.

"Sans, want me to walk with you to the station?" _The poor kid is afraid of her own shadow._

"Yes please, thank you Gendry."—Sansa was going to faint of fear but she remained courteous.

They got out of the car and started walking to the police station when Gendry looked back and saw that Arya was still standing still next to his truck. She looked even more scared than Sansa and was pale as a ghost. He quickly ran over her with Sansa behind.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He said trying to find out what happened to Arya that shocked her so much.

"Gendry… I…. you!"-

"The Stark Girls are here along with the Bastard!" shouted probably one of the reporters from earlier. _Great, now I have a nickname after punching a photog._

They were quickly surrounded by reporters asking then questions. Arya was shielding Sansa from pictures and was leading the way while Gendry watched their backs.

'Sansa were you part of the plan all along?' 'Is it true that you tried to hurt his mother?' 'Arya do you have a date yet?' 'Gendry what is it like to live this new lifestyle?'

"What the…"

"C'mon Gendry, let's go!"—Arya yanked him by his arm inside the police station.

_New lifestyle? What the hell was that guy talking about? Wait, what date?_

Once inside they were greeted with stares and whispers. Gendry felt protective of both girls so he tucked them under his arms and walked to the reception desk where the same rude receptionist of last time was sitting. This time he was greeted with a big smile.

"Good evening Winterfell's Police Department. I assume you are here for Robert Baratheon? You'll see him in a bit, can I get you anything in the meantime? Coffee? Te? Water? Perhaps something to eat?"—_Did she just wink at me?_

"No; we are here for Eddard Stark. These are his daughters" He hugged Arya closer hoping the receptionist would take the hint.

"Oh… I'm sorry, the Starks have available a family room. Two doors, down the hall."—

"What what was that all about?" He said not even bothering to say thank you to the woman.

"I know right? She was obviously trying to get your attention"—Said Sansa.

"He really does look like him…"—Murmured a police officer looking straight at Gendry.

"Let's just hurry up and go see Dad! I'm sure he can explain!" Said Arya who was suddenly pissed off.

The family room was full! Catelyn was being consoled by Margaery while being flanked by Rickon. Bran was sitting in the couch with the Reeds while Rob sat by the door with Jeyne. Jon, Theon and Edric were talking in the far end of the room.

They all stopped doing what they were doing and just stared at them.

"Mom I can explain, I swear!"—Sansa was about to start crying when Jon spoke.

"Gendry we didn't know! None of us did. You have to believe us!"—

They weren't looking at Sansa, they weren't looking at Arya… they were all looking at Gendry just like he grew two heads.

"What are you talking about Jon?" _Ok, now I'm confused._

"You don't know?"—Jon eyed him questionly.

"I was at my apartment with A.. with the girls when I spoke to Edric and we came as soon as we could. What happened with Eddard?"

"Gendry… I think you should sit down Bro."—Ok, it's time to panic when Theon Greyjoy is trying to settle you down.

"Can someone please just tell me what is happening and why you all are looking at me like I'm the best in show!"

"Gen?"—He looked back and saw Arya looking at him back with caring eyes but with a hint of something else… was it pity? She handed him his cell phone.

**Ours is the Fury!**

**Indeed it is…**

**It appears that in less than 24hrs there has been quite the shuffle inside the Baratheon Family; with two members gone while a new kid is in town.**

**In a shocking twist of events, it seems that while playing with other people's money and drinking it away; Robert Baratheon was grooming his illegitimate child; Gendry Waters, right under his protection in Baratheon Corps in order to able to divorce his wife Cersei Lannister and not give any company shares to his other son Joffrey.**

**Waters; a young man known to have quite the temper and originally from Flea Bottom, is also reported to be behind the rupture of the relationship of his 'stepbrother' Joffrey and Sansa Stark.**

**Oh what a tangled web we weave**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**A Jon Snow GoT quote; hurraaaah!**

**For Visual Aid look up the gowns (I loved each style)**

**Arya: Hilary Swank. 2005 Oscars. Midnight blue gown by Guy Laroche**

**Jeyne: Jennifer Lawrence. 2013 Oscars. Dior Couture.**

**Margaery: Olivia Munn. 2014 Met Gala. ****Canary yellow dress by Diane von Furstenberg.**

**Catelyn: Laura Dern. 2012 Golden Globes. Deep green sequined dress by Andrew Gn.**

**I hope you liked it. Leave your review and spread the word on my story.**

**Follow – favorite and have a great week.**

**Song: A Place to Hide by White Lies. **


	10. Gas Panic!

**Hello FanficFriends!**

**As always; thank you for your reviews, keep them coming.**

**I am very happy to see that you like my story and for those who complain about Sansa? Do not worry; she's one of the nice guys in the end ;)**

**This chapter was a little rushed since I'm still short of time with my dog but I wanted to give you something this week. The good news is that today my boyfriend babysat my doggie so I got enough time to start the next chapter; I think I'll be able to post it by Friday.**

**This one is all Gendry and I hope you'll like it.**

**GENDRY POV:**

_Robert Baratheon…_

_Robert Baratheon's illegitimate son…_

_Gendry Waters…_

_Baratheon…_

_Son…_

_Illegitimate…_

"This is bullshit!..."

"Gendry calm down! First we need to get Dad out so we can know what is going on"—Placated Jon.

"I am calm!" Gendry was everything but calm.

"This is just some tabloid bullshit! Is Bran a coke addict? Have you two joined the porn industry? Hey Jeyne, are you pregnant? No? I thought so! I am not Robert Baratheon's son!" He spat.

"C'mon Gen, calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it all"—Rob chipped in.

"I AM CALM!" He screamed throwing a chair across the room and missing by mere inches Luwin's head that had just entered the room.

"How is it that no one managed to find out you where Robert's son is beyond me. It seems that throwing things is in the DNA"—Said the old man. He was the only one that was looking at Gendry with sympathy. Other than Arya; who was radiating anger, everyone else was looking at him like a madman. Sansa and Jeyne were actually afraid of him.

"So you knew? Is it really true that Gendry is Robert's son?"—Arya sounded more disgusted than he was.

"I know about Gendry's origin but that is not my story to tell"—Luwin replied.

"My life is not a story to go on telling and getting plastered all over the news by you people"

"Well I suggest you calm down or you will be spending your first one on one with your father in the same jail cell"—Said Luwin.

"Father? Father? I don't have a father…!" He roared.

This wasn't the first time this happened…

Growing up Gendry had anger issues, many of then tied up to the unresolved issue that was his father. His mother died when he was little, he was passed around from foster home to foster home when he finally ended up with Tobho. To suddenly say that he has a father and that it was Robert Baratheon didn't sit well with Gendry. He hated the man!

"I can't believe I didn't notice. The eyes, the built, the anger…"—Catelyn gasped.

"Don't you fucking compare me to that damned man!" He yelled at her.

Gendry felt suffocated, he felt every eye on the room on him and he wanted out. Jon tried to reach for him but his reaction was to push him over.

_Count to ten Gendry. You can do it… 1… 2… FUCK!_

He was sweating, hyperventilating when he felt her touch.

"Gen…breathe, come on. Breathe with me!"—

Arya's voice was like the light at the end of the tunnel, the only thing that could make him calm down again.

She walked with caution towards him, he could see Rob trying to catch her, preventing her from getting closer to him.

_He thinks I would hurt her? I would never lay a hand on Arya! Shit, did I push Jon to the ground?_

"It's ok Rob, Gendry won't do anything stupid!"— She said as if reading his thoughts.

"Hey Handsome!"—Arya said while gesturing him to lower his head, she always said that his height annoyed her.

Gendry did as she said and he found himself pressing his forehead against hers and throwing his arms around her body for comfort, instantly relaxing because of her scent.

"C'mon, let's go!"—Arya softly said while tugging at his hand to which he responded.

Stepping out of the family room Gendry was rewarded again with stares and hushed voices, he wanted to yell at them but Arya had his back glaring at people, very subtly tell them to fuck off.

Before he knew it Arya was heading inside the men's bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He said alarmed at what Arya could stumble upon.

"We can't go outside since it's full with press and you sure as hell won't go back to the family room to possibly punch one of my relatives."—

"I'm sorry Arya… I'm a mess. I.. I… What can you say? How do you react to something like that? I mean… is it even the truth? All I have is a press article" He said while sagging down on the floor. To his surprise Arya sat on his legs and began to massage his temples.

"Gendry don't go all Hulk on me but… I think that it might be true."-

"Of course! Because everything the press says is true! I guess Bran is the new Walter White!"

"Well I guess someone is getting his humor back…"—Arya said while punching his chest.

"…I mean… I don't mean to be as blunt as Mom but you do kind of look alike."—

"Arya…" He warned her. He wasn't even going to breach the subject. He wouldn't even know where to start.

"All I'm saying is that we should wait and talk to Dad. He has to know what the hell is going on. All these reports on the entire family and now the police charges? It's not a coincidence Gendry"—

It all seemed shady but right now he didn't care. He had a massive headache, it was 1.30 in the morning and if he would have just ignored his cell phone and the front door he would have been on his third to fourth orgasm with Arya.

"Why couldn't we just stayed in bed?" He said while nuzzling her neck.

"Gendry I…"— She was about to say something important to him when Rob opened the door.

"Hey…"—Rob said testing Gendry's mood and also taking notice of his baby sister sitting on his friend's lap inside the bathroom floor of the police station.

"… We won't be able to see Dad tonight so we're leaving in a couple of minutes"—

"Are you sure? Can't Luwin try something else?"—Arya asked while getting up. Immediately Gendry missed her warmth.

"He's staying here and said he'd call if something came up. For now we just have to wait and go home. Edric wants everyone back in the family room so we can exit the station together."—

"Sure. I need to go to the bathroom first. Come with?"—Arya asked while reaching for Gendry's hand. His heart swelled with joy to see that she needed his touch as much as he needed hers.

"Actually I need to talk to Gendry real quick…"—Replied Rob.

Arya gave him a questioning stare but only left after Gendry gestured her that it was fine with a shrug. He also needed to pee.

"So you where scary back there…"—Casually said Rob while taking a leak. You can't get more 'guy' than this.

"I know… I'm sorry; I'll apologize to your Mother, Jon and everybody else. I got carried away."

"It's ok, we all understand…"—

After they finished their business and washed their hands, they were about to leave when Rob stopped at the door.

"I feel like I have to say something…"—

"About what?" Gendry groaned. He was in no mood for any more surprises.

"I'm not Jon Gendry. I can see what's going on between you and Arya…"-

Ok, not exactly what I planned on doing. Talking to Arya's brother about our possible relationship in a urinal inside a police station.

"It's Arya Rob… Was there really another option for me?"

"Cut the romantic crap Waters. I have shared hotel rooms with you. Don't tell me you where thinking about my sister when you were ringing someone else's bell!"—

"Actually…"

"Just shut up Gendry…"—Rob said with a little more anger than he wanted.

"I know you're one of the good guys but she's still my little sister and we have to talk about this. Are we clear?"—

"Cristal!" Well that went well… kind of!

Back inside the family room, Edric was ready to give orders.

"I'm going to give a quick statement for the family. Luwin will be there with me so while we gather the press you all will be able to get to your cars with no problems. Gendry?..."—Edric hesitated while everyone turned to look at him. Arya squeezed his hand.

"I know you brought her but just in case it would be good if Sansa went home with someone else."—_Ahhh, yes. I'm supposed to do something with Sansa breaking up with Joffrey. Sorry, wrong Stark Girl._

"I also need someone from the family to stand with me at the press conference. Arya?"— _Of course he'd need Arya!_

Gendry stood possessively in front of Arya which made her roll her eyes at him. As always Bran was the logical one.

"I think Rob should go!"- He said.

"After all; he is the one to inherited Dad's position one day. Mom is in no condition to face the media. Why call Arya? The press hasn't got a hold of her, why expose her?"—

"Because he wants her by his side…"—Snickered Rickon.

"Of course… I just lost my focus for a while, thank you Bran!"—Edric said while still throwing longing glances at Arya.

"Well let's do this. Rob come with me. Jeyne, you look tired, please go back to the Manor and rest."—

"I got her! I can drive both her and Sansa."—Offered Theon.

"Catelyn would you like…"—Jon tentatively ask Catelyn.

"Of course Jon, thank you. We need to go and rest as a family. Meera, Jojen? Stay at the Manor, I'll call your father and notify him… Gendry?..."—

Gendry hadn't dared to look at Catelyn in the eye after he yelled at her.

"I assume you'll be staying in your room in the Manor? You are family…"—She said.

It was supposed to be a caring statement but Gendry only wondered if Catelyn said he was family only because of the whole Robert scam. He was pissed off again. Thankfully Arya spoke first.

"Of course he is. We'll see you there Mom"—

….

30 minutes later after leaving behind an extremely nervous Rob, they were back to the Stark Manor.

"Jon please stay in the main house tonight"—Catelyn said. You had to hand it to the Starks. When in danger they closed off and were a tight impenetrable unit.

"I don't mind sharing my room Marg, you can stay with me."—Offered Sansa.

"That would be perfect. Jojen and Meera can stay in the guest rooms"—Said Catelyn.

Everyone had a warm bed to sleep on except Theon. He would normally bunk with Rob but that was out of the question since he now had a wife to share his bed and room.

"It's ok. I'll go sleep in the guest house"—Said Theon shrugging off.

"Take Gendry's room!"— Pipped in Arya.

"He normally sleeps with me so it's no problem"- _Aaaaaaand cue in the hard on._

Everyone agreed since it wasn't out of the norm for Gendry to sleep in Arya's bedroom; they used to do it all the time growing up, watching tv or talking till the fell asleep. Arya smirked obviously thinking about a repeat of earlier activities back at his apartment.

Walking up the stairs they were interrupted by Rickon.

"Soooooooooo fun night uh?"—He said while following them to Arya room.

"You could say that! I'm going to change real quick"—Arya said while heading to the bathroom. _I thought I was supposed to take that dress off…_

"OUCH! What was that for?" Rickon had smacked Gendry in the head.

"Snap out of it Waters, stop eyefucking my sister!"—

"Eye what? I wasn't doing anything!" _Deny – deny – deny!_

"Really? Want to explain why Arya's hair and makeup was a mess and how you had your shirt backward when you guys arrived at the police station?"—

BUSTED!... Rickon just laughed.

"Chillax Waters…if that even is your last name. Just no funny stuff on my roof! Shaggydog will hear you and come and eat your balls!"—

"Got it; no funny stuff"

"Good. See you two kids tomorrow!"—Rickon said heading out to his room.

"What was that all about?"—_This has to be the most exhausting day of my life._

Arya came out of the bathroom with nothing but an old tshirt of his.

"Would you please give my mind a rest? Now you'll have me all night thinking about what you have underneath!"

"That easy. Nothing!"—

"Fuck me!" He yelled plopping on the bed besides Arya.

"Hey Shaggy… are you hungry?"—He heard Rickon yell in his room.

"Fun stuff, balls. Got it!" He yelled back.

Today was nothing like he imagined it… He was supposed to spend Arya's last day in Westeros trying to talk her into having some kind of relationship, even if it was a long distance type. But then he got called in early for work, she had the party, then the whole matter about her father's arrest and subsequently Roberts; his supposed daddy. The image of Arya naked on his bed seemed like a figment of his imagination.

"Did today really happen?" He asked her while snuggling under the covers.

"Yup, the good – the bad and the ugly!"—Arya said while getting comfortable in his arms. They fitted perfectly.

"Just try to sleep ok? Tomorrow seems is going to be quite eventful…"—

"Arya?…"

"Uhm?..."—She said already half asleep.

"Please don't leave me…"

Arya mumbled something but by then she was sound asleep in his arms.

…

It's safe to safe that Gendry could not sleep! It was 4 am in the morning and he had massive headaches in both of his heads… if you catch my drift?!...

First he couldn't sleep because of the whole Robert thing. It just had to be a cruel joke! But at the same time whoever wrote the whole article knew about him, where he was from, is closeness with the Starks, they even published pictures of Sansa and him. Of course he wasn't remotely interested in Sansa and the pictures were hardly condemning as it was Gendry helping Sansa take her groceries out of her car and talking in public. But publish and embezzle them with pretty words and any idiot would think they were having a torrid romance… His other headache was caused by Arya and her lack of underwear. _God damn Woman will be the death of me!_

He forced himself out of Arya's bed and went to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable since he collapsed in the bed with his shoes on. Emptying his jeans pockets he got a good laugh after finding Arya's thong, she didn't seem to miss it so he tuck it back in.

He wanted Arya bad! After all the shit he endured today and after finally having a good taste of her Gendry was positively sure that a couple of rounds in the bed with Arya would fix his life. They could come and tell him his father was Jesus Christ resuscitated and he wouldn't care if he got the chance to finish what he started back in his apartment… But sadly he was surrounded by her brothers and 3 of their wolves so he was going to have to suck it up and embrace his blue balls.

Giving Arya a quick kiss, Gendry went down the stairs… At first he was headed for the kitchen since he didn't eat dinner but he wasn't really hungry so he found himself inside another room he spent a lot of time in; Eddard's office… and was surprised to find Catelyn sitting on the desk.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to intrude…"

"It's all right Gendry. Please come in. It's obvious we both came to find some kind of solace in my husband's personal cave"—

"Have you heard from Luwin?" He asked while taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Nothing… I don't want to be a pessimist but the more time passes the more I don't like all of this"-

Gendry took his time to watch Catelyn. She hadn't washed her face so she was still sporting makeup from the party, her hair was in a messy ponytail and he was positive that she was wearing Eddard's shirt. _Like mother like daughter._ He smiled.

"Would you please pour us a drink? I think I need one…"—Gendry's eyes went wide but Catelyn was quick to elaborate.

"Oh don't think I don't know what you and my husband do after you finish with the paperwork. There is no mouthwash that can erase vintage scotch. Try to remember that when you marry!"—

"Yes Ma'am!" _Arya likes scotch…_

"My husband is in jail… What his keeping you awake?"—Catelyn asked while sipping the drink he served her. She subtly addressed the elephant in the room.

"My boss got busted with his best friend that is also my boss and turns out is my father… Oh, and I'm also dating your daughter."

"Well aren't we the luckiest pair!"—She said while raising her glass as a toast.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes when he decided to speak.

"Do you think it's true?..."

He caught Catelyn off guard but quickly recovered, looking at him fondly.

"I remember the first day you came over with Arya. Do you remember it Gendry?"—

He nodded. How could he forget? He met the entire Stark Household the first day of school. Although they were in different grades he bonded with Arya the moment he saw her and went back to her house after school to play video games. He was greeted with an army of brothers, a pack of wolves and a mother's judging eyes.

"It's funny but the moment I saw you I saw Renly… not Robert!"—

"What?" He wasn't expecting that. He knew who Renly Baratheon was; Robert's younger brother, a notorious party boy that dates one of Margaery's brothers. He's supposed to manage the image of Baratheon Corps but Gendry has never seen the guy.

"You see… we all grew up together! And just as you can tell a Tully by their red hair and Starks from their hard demeanor you can tell who is a Baratheon from miles! The first time I saw you other than notice a much older boy bringing my daughter home from school; I saw your blue eyes and black hair, your impressive height and square jaw line I swore I saw Renly; you are somewhat close of age…"—

"Of course years passed and you became part of the family so I guess I didn't notice but looking at you now Gendry, really looking at you?… I honestly have my doubts"—

Gendry was floored! He wasn't expecting Catelyn to be so honest with him so taking in all these little details was hard.

"I'm sorry to be so bold but may I ask you about your mother?"—

"It's alright! She died when I was five. There really isn't much I remember. She had blond hair and had a pretty voice, she used to sing to me a lot and dance whenever she could. I think it was cancer that took her away but I'm not sure. My papers got mixed up when I got in the system."

"No mention of a father? Anything?"—

"As I said; if she did mention something I was too little. We were all we had to each other and there's no father named in my birth certificate"

Catelyn remained silent and lost in thought when she excused herself to go and fetch something but got back quickly.

"Take a look at this…"—She handed him and old picture that was like looking at a costume party.

In his hands was a picture that showed Jon with an actual smile on his face while hugging Sansa who was all decked out in seventies fashion. Next to them was Jojen sporting a small beard and looking awkward as always, but the main focus of the picture was Gendry himself. In the picture he saw himself with a long thick beard and was happily laughing while he held Arya in his arms.

But really looking at the picture it obviously wasn't them! Aside from the clothes that were from an entirely different era, Jon and Sansa; although they still cared for each other, were never that close and Jojen always hung out with Bran or alone. Arya seemed taller while he had never let his beard grow. Gendry was Gillette's best client.

"What you see Gendry is what I told you… A Tully, two Starks, a Reed and a Baratheon. You instantly know who is who! And minus the beard what do you see?"—Catelyn asked

"I see Arya and me… Robert and Lyanna?!" Well you have to admit that in the photo Gendry really did look like Robert when he was young. And no wonder Robert was obsessed with Arya, she was her aunt's doppelganger.

Then came the million dollar question…

"Do you think he knows?" He asked. Catelyn was deep in thought but was sincere in her response.

"Who Robert? That man lost his mind years ago so don't count on it… Whether Robert Baratheon is or isn't your father I think Eddard must know! The resemblance is uncanny and from the work point of view my husband does a thorough background check on his employees. I doubt you were the exception seeing that not only you work for him but you are one of Arya's favorite people in the world"—

Catelyn fell silent letting him absorb and think about what she just said.

_He must know! How could he not? Eddard has always treated me like a son but at the same time he is loyal to his friend. Has he been taking care of me all these years because of Robert? To pick up is mess like he is doing with the company? I am just another casualty of the train wreck that is Robert Baratheon?_

"Please don't jump into conclusions Gendry. Let's just try and get some sleep and hope to have good news in the morning."—Catelyn said while standing up and much to his surprise; giving Gendry a hug.

"You're a good boy Gendry. You are loved and part of this family. No matter what happens you best remember that"—

After Catelyn left he just sat there urging his brain to find some kind of logic in all the chaos but it was worthless. He needed to talk to Eddard himself to find out what was going on. He didn't even contemplate talking with Robert, which would not be Hallmark family reunion.

After the clock stroke 5am he went back up to Arya's room. She was a vision sound asleep in her bed. Gendry couldn't help but notice her luggage by her desk; packed and ready to leave for Braavos. _She's leaving today…_ He shuttered.

That was really the worse news of it all. Should he wake her up? Beg her not to leave? Make sweet love to her and tell her that she owned his heart?. Gendry went to bed and snuggled Arya from behind. She faintly mumbled is name and leaned in to his touch.

No matter what happened; his life was going to change tomorrow. Arya was going to leave yet again and this time Gendry didn't think he was going to be able to stand it…

**Hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Please spread the word on my story. Follow and Favorite! Spread the love :)**

**Remember to REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW!**

**Song: Gas Panic! by Oasis. (a personal favorite of mine)**


	11. Run Baby Run

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Soooooo happy with the reviews and follows. I hope they keep coming.**

**I know I told you I was going to update by Friday but although he is much better; my dog is still under treatment (dogs are expensive y'all) anyway, thank you all for your well wishes.**

**Ok…back to the story. This one is for all the Sansa reviewers. Please remember that physical abuse is hard to overcome so I hope I make a good example of what she has been trough and how scared and weak she's become.**

**Little hints of what's to come are in this chapter so I hope you like were I'm going. As always your reviews are read and taken into consideration.**

**This one is very long and all Arya so enjoy…**

**ARYA POV:**

'Wake me up before you go-go…

Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo!'

_ on a Sunday? I really hate my alarm clock!_

Without disturbing Gendry by her side, Arya shut down her alarm clock. She programmed it so she could have an early start, have a nice breakfast with her family and then leave for Braavos. That was before the shit hit the fan…

In twenty four hours the Starks had been outed by tabloids has a dysfunctional family full of vices, her father was accused of all kinds of corporate and financial crimes and let's not forget about Gendry! She almost slept with him and Robert Baratheon was his father. Now that is what you call a mindfuck!

She turned around so she could have a good look at Gendry's face and although they would have to wait to talk to her father to know the truth; it was impossible to not see the similarities.

'Gendry Blue'… That always came to her mind whenever she would meet someone with blue eyes, her mind unconsciously would compare them to Gendry's. Sansa's eyes where blue like the morning sky, Edric's where dark like the sea at night but Gendry's where different; a special kind of blue. His eyes were like blue gems that changed colors according his mood… but after the news that Robert Baratheon could possibly be his father it made sense, it wasn't 'Gendry Blue'; it was 'Baratheon Blue'!

She had met the three Baratheon brothers and all had the same eyes, the only thing that really changed was the stare. Robert's was glassy (mostly due to alcohol) with a hint of sadness, Stannis's glare was harsh and cold while Renly's was playful… Arya could say Gendry stare was kind and honest, warm when focused on her.

_How could you not notice you idiot? You've been fantasizing with the guy for years yet some sleazy tabloid had to publish it so everyone could know?..._ Suddenly Arya's brain clicked!.

Years ago while helping Jory pick up the slack with backed up paperwork Arya found two folders hidden in his desk. One was labeled 'Targaryen'; it was filled with financial balances, bank notes and random statistics. She would later find out that it was her father's groundwork of Targaryen Inc and the job she was currently doing at Braavos. The second folder was labeled 'Possible Candidates'. It was full with pictures of kids, all with different ages, addresses and birth certificates. _They all looked like Gendry! Holy shit! Black hair, blue eyes, strong bone structure…_ also inside was a note; it was old and had red stains all over it. It was small, short and read 'the seed is strong'.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckidy fuck! It's true! Robert is Gendry's father… and Dad knew! The folder was some kind of investigation so other people know, obviously Jory does…_

Poor Gendry… She knew that this was not something he was going to take well. He took pride in his hard upbringing; it made him who he was. He never felt ashamed to be from Flea Bottom and his view on being fatherless was 'his lost'. Take that in consideration with the fact that he absolutely hated Robert and you didn't have a good result. He thought Robert was a lazy drunk that took for granted his power and money while bringing other people down with him.

Arya fell asleep the second her head hit the mattress but now she couldn't get back to sleep, she was worried for Gendry and had a great sense of protectiveness towards him. No one, not even her own father was going to harm Gendry…

She was about to snuggle more into his embrace, perhaps get him to kiss her like he kissed her last night when her phone rang. Very softly she got out of bed and went out to the hall. This call she could not ignore.

"Arya? We've been worried sick watching the news! Are you ok?"—_Always the mother hen;_ Arya thought.

"I'm ok Dany. Last night was hectic and my phone died but other than the obvious, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? How his your family doing? Have you heard from your father? What they are saying is appalling Arya, I want you to know that the whole family will support you; Eddard Stark is an honorable man and I hope whoever is trying to harm him will suffer a harsher fate!"—

"You know; for such a tinny thing you have a lot of bottled up anger" Arya laughed.

"Said by the girl who dared to pick a fight with two drunken dothrakis… Seriously Arya, this is not the first time this has happened; know your history… I hope your father has good legal representation…"—

"He does and don't worry, like you said everyone knows Dad's is a good guy. I'm sure everything will be settled by noon"

"Are you going to fly back today?..."—The voice on the other side of the line said with hesitation.

"He's there isn't he?"

"Not by choice… I have the house on lockdown. He already had a plane ticket! The press would have a field day if they saw him back in Westeros."—

"How is he doing?..." Arya sighed. Jon was right; you can't just wipe away two years with someone and sadly she knew said person's cope mechanisms. She heard a door being closed over the line.

"We're all worried about him Arya. I am not going to meddle in your relationship but he is like my baby brother and I want what's best for him. I hate to see him so sad and lost…"—

"Look… My flight leaves at 10am. But I'll only leave once I get to see my Dad, there's a lot going on and I have questions. As for Aegon? Thank you for not butting in but we're done. I promise to speak to him when I get back but I can't pass by his controlling ways Dany, you know that better than anyone"

"I guess you are right. I have to go, my dear husband demands breakfast. Please, please, please take care of yourself! Call me the minute things are settled and you're headed back home"—

"Will do; tell the brute I said Hi!"

Arya ended the call and was about to sneak back to her room when she saw a flash of red down the stairs. _Sorry Gen; hoes before bro's…_ Entering the kitchen she saw Sansa sitting at table looking into space. She nearly touched the ceiling when Arya spoke.

"Always the early bird…" At her remark Sansa's eyes watered. What the hell happened to her? Now was the time to ask but Sansa quickly changed the subject.

"Do you still like chocolate ship pancakes?"—Sansa asked while rummaging through the kitchen covers.

"Does Snoop Dog like weed? If you're cooking; I'm eating… and no, food doesn't distract me!"

"Arya…"—

"Were alone, at home… You had a good night sleep. Come on Sansa, what is going on with you?..."

"I'm not dating Gendry!"—Sansa blurted out.

"Duh! I know that Stupid! Want to come up front with the stuff I don't know…"

"It's just that the news article said that he broke Joffrey and me up and when I went to his house last night you guys…"—

"Sans I haven't even thought about you and Gendry in the same sentence so don't worry. I want to know what happened to you! You disappear for two weeks then suddenly appear in the middle of the night covered in blood… Just talk to me, I'm not going to judge, I just want to know." _That and the fact that I don't even know what the hell is going on between Gendry and me._

"I don't know where to begin Arya, it's been so long…"—Sansa sniffed.

"But you are here now, safe, with all of us. You can start with what you feel more comfortable…" She urged her sister on. _She looks tired and so delicate. I don't need to know what's going to come out of her mouth, I already know I'll kill Joffrey!_

"At first it was perfect you know? A Baratheon with a Stark; finally a union of the families! Joffrey was the perfect gentleman with the looks to go with it; golden hair, green eyes… how could you not fall for that?"—

_I am not even going to answer that. Golden little shit!_

"But it was always something. I talked too much, I didn't talk at all, I wore the wrong dress, I was too fat, it was excruciating. I wasn't like you Arya…I'm not like you, I've never been strong or confident so I just let myself be abused…"—

"Sansa. I'm not blind, none of us are. But I'm going to need you to tell me what 'abuse' entails" She felt sorry to ask this of her sister but she needed to find what happened to Sansa. This was the first time in her life Sansa was coming clean about Joffrey so she needed the facts.

"Well at school it was mostly verbal, treats of how he would embarrass me, make people hate me… the physical part came when I left for Kings Landing…"—

Arya didn't dare to interrupt Sansa; she needed to hear this and Sansa needed to get it off her chest.

"He forced me to live with him so I would be as he said 'available' 24/7. The thing with Joffrey is that for him physical attraction isn't kissing or touching… He likes… He prefers…"-

Suddenly Sansa ran to the sink and started to throw up; the poor girl seemed to be vomiting everything she had eaten in her entire life! Arya quickly helped her and held her hair in a makeshift ponytail so it wouldn't get splattered.

After a good five minutes of projectile vomiting Sansa collapsed into Arya's arms crying and both sisters fell into the kitchen floor.

"He's a monster…"—Sansa said while Arya was fighting her own urges to vomit. The thought of someone laying a hand on her sister's delicate frame was appalling.

"He beat me and he loved it… He said I deserved it, that I was an ungrateful little bitch since he was the perfect boyfriend that gave me everything. I forced myself into thinking that it would stop but it only got worse, it was like a twisted horror movie. In public he would shower me with praises and gifts but when we were alone he beat me with the first thing he could find or his own hands for no particular reason… He said that I wasn't a wolf, that I was dog, _his_ dog…"—

"Motherfucker! I'll kill him… I'll show him what a proper beating really is and then I'll kill him" Arya snarled holding Sansa tighter in her arms as if Joffrey was near. He would never touch Sansa again.

"Arya please don't, you don't understand. He'll destroy us!"—Sansa pleaded.

"Destroy us? Sansa he is barely a man that hides under his mother's skirts. Even if we don't retaliate as a family do you even know what Robert is going to do once he finds out what his son has done to you?"

"Don't you see? Joffrey has already begun!"—Cried Sansa.

"Dammit Grey Wind!"—Yelled Rob.

Like a scene strait out of The Three Stooges, the Stark brothers fell into the kitchen floor after being caught red-handed for eavesdropping.

"How much did you hear?"—Cried Sansa full of shame and regret while Grey Wind, Summer and Shaggydog surrounded her with affection… The look of murder on Rob, Jon, Bran and Rickon was enough to assume they had heard the entire conversation.

"We heard enough…"—Said Jon trough gritted teeth.

"Sansa I am so sorry. I knew… we all knew about Joffrey. We just didn't know it was so bad"—Rob cried running to embrace Sansa.

Seeing Rob break down because of Sansa truck a cord and suddenly they were all crying all huddled up in a group hug, even the wolves where howling with despair.

"Sansa physical abuse is unforgivable and to endure it all these years like I suspect you have is not only heartbreaking but completely illegal. We must go to the authorities."—Urged Bran.

"No, you guys aren't listening to me… He's already begun to hurt us. I left him and he said he was going to destroy us all. Dad is in jail, who do you think put him there?"—Frantically said Sansa.

"Sansa it's just like Arya said, he's just a little punk that hides behind his father's name who by the way is also in jail. It doesn't make any sense that he would frame his own father! It's just a mix up and after Father's name is cleared we'll go after him with all the strength of the law"—Solemnly said Jon.

"The law? I'm sorry Jon but you've got your head filled with military protocol. The fucker hurt my sister! You guys tell Dad and the police. I'm going straight to wherever he is and punching his teeth inside is throat!"—Yelled Rickon…no one seemed to disagree.

Arya was trying her hardest to not hop into the first car she saw, drive straight to Kings Landing and murder Joffrey Baratheon. Dark thoughts came into her mind, she could do it. She could kill him and no one would ever know. She had the means and knew the right people… She shook her head; she needed to focus on her sister first.

"Wait…something still doesn't add up. Sans you said you broke up with him; is that why you where missing for two weeks?"

"As suspected it wasn't pretty when I told him I was leaving him. I actually didn't, he just came home early and saw all my things packed… He was brutal that time; I ended up in the hospital"—

There was a collective gasp in the kitchen…

Rob as the eldest, Jon the military man, Bran the smart one, Rickon the wildling and Arya who skills were still unknown to her siblings; looked at each other and silently made an agreement. There was not going to be police involvement… they were taking take of the situation with their own hands.

"I had a friend amongst the household. He snuck me out of the hospital and managed to hide me. I was supposed to leave and return back here but he found me… Joffrey found me!"—Sansa cried. Arya wondered how many tears her sister had cried over the years. _Never again…_

"Please tell me there was at least some of Joffrey's blood on your clothes last night"—

They all turned to see Gendry standing by the door. He looked like he hadn't slept a minute and his clothes seemed like he put them on in a haste. The wolves howling must have woken him up…

"It was all Lady's…"—Sansa said in a small voice. No longer crying but with even more sadness in her tone since she started to talk. The wolves seemed to understood what she said since the all snarled and began to growl.

"Joffrey showed up out of nowhere and broke into the house. My friend tried to kick him off but he had a gun. Like the coward I am I ran out of the house but stopped when I heard the gunshot… He killed him, he killed my friend!"—

Ok…maybe after they kicked the shit out of Joffrey they would call the police. He was still no match for any of them but the guy was a psychopath!

"I couldn't move… I just froze. I turned and saw Joff walking outside and I don't know, I guess I hoped there was still a shred of humanity in him. I searched for fear and regret in his face but nothing. He was actually smiling, He laughed and said 'he's dead, I killed him'… He tried to grab me, take me back to the house saying I needed to see the body when Lady came and launched at him. I ran but we weren't alone; Cersei stopped me…"—

"She was there? She knew what Joffrey did to you and did nothing to stop it? Did Robert know?"—More than angry, this time Bran was bewildered. How could anyone allow that kind of behavior?

"Of course Cersei knew everything about her little prince. As for Robert he was oblivious! I actually thanked the Gods when he was back in Kings Landing since Joffrey couldn't touch me"— At the mention of Robert they all flinched. Gendry's jaw tightened but remained silent.

"Cersei got out of the car, grabbed me by my hair and yelled at me to tell Lady to back off but she wouldn't listen. I can't explain it but it was like she was fighting for me, like she was feeding off all the anger I had so Cersei let go of me and grabbed the gun since Lady bit Joffrey's arm and forced him to drop it… Until the very end she saved me… My Lady saved me… Cersei shot her and went over to Joffrey while Lady still managed to walk and led me to the car. I tried to get her inside but she was too heavy so I held her in my arms till she died."—

They were all crying again, none of them could imagine what it would like to be without their wolf. Arya was dying to return back to Braavos so she could see Nymeria and Jon would Skype with one of his friends back at the Wall everyday so he could see Ghost.

"Divine intervention snapped me out of my daze so I got into the car and drove away. I think I nearly ran over Cersei but I wasn't that lucky…"— Sansa smirked while still crying. Driving over Cersei would have actually been a good thing.

"So how did you get here? Why didn't you call any of us?"—Rob pressed on, he felt guilty he wasn't there for his little sister.

"They took my phone, credits cards, everything… Thankfully my friend gave me some cash so I ditched the car and took a bus. I only got back here yesterday but I knew you where all at the party. I couldn't come to the Manor since I didn't have a key, I couldn't go to the party since I knew there would be press and I would only make a scene so I went to Gendry's apartment. I knew that he wasn't at the party so…"—She shrugged and blushed. Sansa obviously knew what she interrupted last night.

"It's ok Sansa, you can count on me anytime. Just know that _that_ part of your life is done. You're safe here!"—Gendry said, comforting Sansa.

"You're safe and Joffrey is going to be beaten into a pulp in a matter of hours"—Said Theon casually walking in and giving Sansa a bear hug.

"Jeez doesn't anyone understand the term privacy?"—Said Sansa trying to lighten the mood. She didn't like to be pitied.

"Don't worry; Catelyn is still asleep. But outside you have the Reed dynamic duo, Miss Hilton and the Queen of the North. We just wanted to give you guys some privacy"—Said Theon.

"Thank you… all of you!"—Said Sansa looking at every single one of them in the eye.

"Now after being so nice to me I'll make pancakes"—

_Good old Sansa…_

…..

Breakfast seemed like the eye of the storm… Everyone quiet, basking in each other's company, being grateful for the love and company shared on the table after hearing Sansa's ordeal while waiting for any kind of news from Eddard.

Arya watched every single person in the room and their interactions…

Rob sat with his two girls; Sansa and Jeyne, telling jokes and being a complete goof. He was somewhat selfish and self entitled but Rob had a big heart and was a family guy so anything he could do to make his sister and wife feel better; he would do. He was currently competing with Theon to see who could eat more pancakes. Bran sat in the middle of the Reeds; they were discussing possible legal scenarios Eddard would be in. Arya asked Meera how she was handling the news of Bran's supposed behavior and her involvement but she just laughed it off. _'Anyone that believes that about the Starks should be shot with an arrow' _washer answer.

Next came Jon and Margaery who took after the kitchen duties not letting Sansa lift a finger. Margaery cooked while Jon cleaned. Arya watched with marvel how the moved around the kitchen in perfect synchrony sneaking in a kiss here and there, they were on borrowed time since Jon left for service to the Wall on Monday.

Rickon sat on the floor with the wolves eating of his plate. Of all; the news from Sansa hit him the hardest. Rickon had a temper even more explosive than Arya's and Gendry's combined so he felt frustrated and couldn't understand why someone would hurt his sweet sister. They were going to keep an eye on the little big guy…

Last but not least came Gendry who was sitting besides her playing with his food not even taking a bite. No one had said anything about Robert and kept the chit chat light but he was silent, lost inside his own little world. He only seemed to snap out it when Arya would move from her spot next to him. He didn't seem to like that and had little panic attacks the minute she left his side so she bossed Jon around joking that he was the butler.

"Edric called… He wants us all at the police station."—Said Catelyn finally making herself present. Their mother was an early riser but no one judged her if she wanted to stay in bed and have some privacy, after all it was odd to see her without her husband by her side.

They all stood up and went to get ready. Arya headed to her room followed by a brooding Gendry that lifted her up in his arms and hugged her like his life depended on it when they reached her bedroom.

He seemed scared and sad. Arya faintly remembered him telling her yesterday not to leave him before she fell asleep. Then she realized why he was so shaken up.

"The wolves didn't wake you did they?"

"No…"—He responded like a little child hugging her even closer. It was getting difficult to breathe.

"Gendry I'm still here!" She assured him, running her hands over his hair while speaking softly to his ear. He buried his face on her neck when he talked.

"I woke up and you weren't there…. I though you left!"—Gendry's voice was a broken whisper that went straight to her heart.

"I nearly fell down the stairs running to my truck praying I could still catch you on the airport when I heard you guys inside the kitchen. I knew I should have given you some privacy since it was a family matter but I couldn't stay away. I can't stay away from you… Not when you're leaving again…"—

Gendry had never sounded so sad in his life; it only made Arya miserable to be the one to cause it.

"Gendry I have an entire life there. School, work and other commitments… Nothing has changed, you knew I was leaving. After they release Dad I have to go back."

"I know… I just hoped that this time I'd be a part of your life…"—

"You are in the verge of possibly finding out your father's identity and all you can think about is what is going on between us?!"

"My life was turned upside down and then passed through a blender… you're my constant"—Said Gendry, disarming her with his honesty.

"Let's just go to the Police Station and solve this whole thing with Dad and Robert. I won't leave your side and then we'll talk, ok?" _I'm not going back to Braavos; I'm joining the Silent Sisters. Feelings and relationships are too hard!_

Gendry didn't say anything, he just finally set her on the floor with a defeated face but Arya quickly stood on her tip toes and yanked him by his shirt aiming for a small peck on the lips. She intended it to be quick but her own body betrayed her since in a matter of seconds her tongue was lavishing his mouth and Gendry's hands where gripping her ass… Knowing they had to leave she was the one who broke the kiss.

"What? Can't start my day without my morning kiss can I?" She smirked as she cheekily repeated to him his own words from days back. Not that Gendry seemed to mind the impromptu makeout session.

…..

The Stark convoy was on its way to the Police Station. They were actually being escorted by police men since it was impossible to drive. Outside; the Manor was surrounded by press and camera crews where even following in cars reporting to a live feed but all Arya could focus was on the man sitting beside her.

Doing possibly everything you shouldn't do while driving; Gendry was quiet but relaxed after Arya kissed him. One hand held the steering wheel and a croissant since he found his appetite before they left the house, while the other hand was on her leg, refusing to stop touching her even while driving.

Arya wondered when she became so heavy on the PDA… She had only kissed 4 guys in her life! One didn't quite matter because she was heavily intoxicated; people did stupid things while drunk and surrounded by hot people, period. Edric was always the one to initiate any contact but she only complied to see what the fuss was about. Aegon was content as long as she let her hair down behind closed doors, the poor guy as bruises in his arms from the many times Arya smacked his hand for touching her in public. He would always get his revenge inside their bedroom but he complained about her lack of public affection… yet with Gendry it was a whole different story!

She not only did she let him touch her; little touches in public to her arms, her shoulder, her hair. But she let him hold her hand in public, opened doors, stupid cheesy things but she was content that Gendry took his time to treat her (she would never say it out loud) like a proper lady.

They stopped at a red light when Arya swept in for a taste of the croissant… directly from Gendry mouth which resulted in a tonsil match that ended by Jojen's constant honking behind them signaling the green light. See? That was what she was talking about! First of all if someone would do that to her she would tell them it was outright gross and tell them to buy their own food but with Gendry it just seemed natural. She kissed him because she wanted to kiss him, could kiss him and felt damn good doing it. She would always complain that she felt like a human fire hydrant whenever Aegon kissed her in public as if marking her as his but Gendry made her feel precious and wanted, as if he kissed her because he would die if he didn't and didn't give two fucks to who saw him.

They stole a couple of kisses but stopped when they got near the station. Gendry's body tensed no doubt thinking about seeing Robert and Arya was swearing profanities since you could already see the paparazzi outside the building waiting for them.

As they got out the truck they were attacked with flashes and annoying questions but were quickly ushered inside, straight to a family room. Catelyn was called by the chief police Mormont himself and left to talk with him so the atmosphere was tense while waiting for someone to bring any kind of news. After what seemed an eternity Luwin entered the room. Arya's heart dropped…

"Bail was denied, we are going to court!"—Luwin solemnly said.

"WHAT?!" They all screeched! Some yelled, some cried, other's got angry while some where full of questions.

"But that's impossible. The only way they would have a trial is that there was actual proof! What are the charges anyway?"—Said Arya, completely outraged of what was happening.

"A long list that consist of embezzlement, fraud, money laundering, malversation of funds, corporate espionage, the whole works…"—

"That's bullshit and you know it Counselor! I know Stark Industries like the back of my hand and its clean trough and trough."—Exclaimed Gendry.

"That is the problem; it's not only Stark Industries. Robert has been hit with the same charges as CEO of Baratheon Corps. It seems that Corps it's the real rotten apple in this whole problem. Practically they are saying that Robert dragged the company to the ground, enlisted Eddard to help him and joined both companies to increase their net worth while pulling in new investors they could scam"—Explained Luwin.

"I have no doubt those acusations are false but I've seen the paperwork. Whoever did it; did a good job at hiding their steps and incriminating others."—

"What about Baratheon?"—Gendry spat! "If there is any truth to the charges I'd go and say he did it, dragging Eddard down with him"—

"Young Man I know that you probably don't have the best image of your fa…of Robert but a conman he is not! As a pivotal piece of the company you must know there where inconsistencies within the corporation that you yourself reported."—Scolded Luwin.

"As Eddard's lawyer there is little I can discuss with you. However your father wants to talk directly with you all. Right know he is talking with your mother. You will be able to see him before he is translated to Harrenhal Prison"—

"To Harrenhal? They are sending Father to a maximum security prison while he waits for trial?"—Exclaimed Jon.

"There was nothing we could do. The orders are being dictated from above. The whole legal team is working on it as we speak."—

"Well work faster…"—Sneered Rob not without reason. Harrenhal prison was famous for housing the worst of the worst criminals in Westeros. Some didn't get out not because of long sentences but of death inside the premises. Harrenhal was known for being a dump site where the law turned its eye and looked away.

"Children; your father is waiting for you"—Said Catelyn as she walked inside the room. Her hands were shaking and her eyes red from crying.

"Rob you go inside with your brothers. I'll stay with your mother"—Sweetly offered Jeyne not wanting to impose on the private meeting.

"I'll stay as well. Give your father a big kiss for me"—Said Margaery as well on the brink of tears while she sat next to Catelyn.

"Make it quick…"—Said Jojen while messing with his phone.

"Jojen! Don't be so insensitive! I'm sorry. Please give our regards. We'll speak to our father as soon as possible. He'll want to help in any way he can"—Offered Meera.

"C'mon Waters. Let's wait inside the car"—Said Theon.

"No, Gendry must see Eddard! He needs to talk to him…"—Said Catelyn with a knowing tone while looking at Gendry.

He hesitated, immediately getting angry. _He has worse anger issues than me;_ Arya thought. So she was instantly by his side holding his hands. _Again with the PDA…_

"Will _he_ be there?"—Gendry asked no doubt about Robert.

"No, Robert is already in Harrenhal. Apparently he fired his lawyer. He was sent hours ago"—Replied Luwin.

Well that was a shocker! If the high and mighty Robert Baratheon was already in jail; things where not looking good for Eddard Stark.

They walked to another room, the police had the decency not to let them see their father in an actual jail cell but where surprise none the less when they saw him in an orange jumpsuit.

"DADDY!"

Arya surprised everyone and herself when she ran into her father's open arms like a little girl. She tried to tone it down by urging Sansa to go as well.

"My girls! My lovely girls! And you Sansa, where were you, you had us so worried!"—Eddard said showering his daughters with kisses.

"Ohh Dad!"—Sansa started to cry so Rob took her in his arms while Bran and Rickon took turns hugging their father. Arya took the opportunity to return to Gendry's side. He was still rooted in his spot next to the door. Jon was the one who spoke first.

"Dad, want to tell us what the hell is happening? You're charged and headed for Harrenhal while Old Man Luwin just brushes it off as nothing? What is going on?"— Jon asked frustrated.

"It's complicated son. There are a lot of people involved"—

"Then uncomplicated them Dad… please tell us what is going on"—Pleaded Rob while soothing Sansa.

"Yeah Dad, the pack first…then the others!"—Rickon said with finality but you could see that Eddard still didn't know where to begin.

"Dad the charges although obviously false where well planned and executed, want to start with that?"—Asked Arya.

She walked closer to her father practically dragging Gendry with her. There were several chairs so each grabbed one and surrounded Eddard. They all remained silent waiting for his response. When Eddard did finally speak, he did so looking at Gendry.

"I have always prided myself with my children, knowing that I have brought them up to value family, duty and honor. You have no idea how proud I am not only of all of you but also those outside with whom you have chosen to share your life with…"—

"You need to understand that I have also chosen to share my life not only with your mother who I adore but with Robert. We've known each other since babes and the families go back to the age of the First Men. Through the years he made some bad choices in life but for that I would not abandon him. He is my brother and family means being there for each other even if you don't want to"—Eddard's statement made them all looked at Sansa.

"Years ago certain matters where brought to my attention regarding Robert. His drinking was out of control, the company had no direction whatsoever and his wife Cersei wasn't exactly helping so that was when I decided to make the merger of the companies. Jon Arryn; your aunts husband was pivotal in all of this since he was the one who reached for my help"—

"Arryn was the V.P of Baratheon Corps before Stannis, correct?"—Asked Gendry. He had his thinking face on, eager to find out more.

"That is correct. Truth be told there was a time when Robert and I parted ways a bit. He wanted to do his own thing in Kings Landing and I stayed here in Winterfell to develop the company and raise my family so Jon; another old family friend, was the only link we had for years"—

"To say that Baratheon Corps was a mess was an understatement. The corporation was dead. The investment I made was more personal because I wouldn't let Robert destroy his family heritage just because he couldn't deal with is demons but when I took hold of the company I found out there was something else contributing to the downfall…"—

"The numbers just didn't had up, money was missing and entire departments where made up for ghost contracts. Gendry saw it firsthand since that is why I hired him the first place. I needed someone directly on the inside that could give me a feel on the company"—Said Eddard to what Gendry only nodded.

"He's right! Money was being commissioned to contracts that didn't exist. Every time I would stumble on any irregularity no one knew how it happened so I cleaned up the mess while I shuffled up the personnel to find out who was responsible."—Exclaimed Gendry talking to Eddard without contempt for the first time.

"Aye… and a good job you did son! But good jobs make people notice, as soon as Gendry started to make a name for him as a good employee and someone who worked by the book said irregularities stopped and moved to higher departments…"—Explained Eddard.

"Top brass!" Said Arya and it made sense. With Gendry patrolling all the work staff you could only meddle with plans if you were up high on the chain; that meant the main positions within the company. Robert himself, his father in law; Tywin Lannister, who took Jon Arryn's position after he died and the head of logistics Varys. There were others involved but where removed by Eddard when he made the merger giving Stannis and Renly important roles as was their right as Baratheons.

"So either it was this Varys guy or Tywin who was ripping the company off. Why don't police go after them?"—Asked Bran

"No one can pin anything to Varys and he has been a faithful employee… and Tywin has absolute no gain in destroying the company, he actually loses the same or more money than us! The few proof that they have all lead to Robert and me. All was beautifully constructed so that the only handwriting seen on damaging paperwork; that I might add I have never seen, is mine and Roberts."—

"You know that the evidence is false! Why not dispute it? Why send you directly to jail and to Harrenhal of all places?"—Asked Jon.

"Because wheels are being turned in high places! Actions are being set in course to insure Robert and I lose possession of both companies but I am afraid that is the least of my worries"—Said Eddard and that was not good. Arya's head began to itch.

"How can you say that Dad? You could lose the company! All you've ever worked for!"—Said Rob but Eddard just sat there, looking at Gendry. He was worried for him and that only meant he was going to say what they all wanted to know… It was Gendry who spoke first.

"What's my role in all of this?"—Gendry said with his head high and a firm voice. More than trying to sound confident Arya knew he was just bracing himself for whatever was coming. She held his hand tightly.

"The state of Stark Industries and my impendent incarceration are the least of my worries because I am confident of my legal team and of this country's judicial system…"—Said Eddard carefully choosing his words.

"The press.. the things being said about us… personal attacks. There's more to it isn't it?" She asked, not breaking eye contact with her father.

"When Jon Arryn approached me years ago he wasn't just worried about Baratheon Corps but about Robert himself! He was drinking himself to death and Jon was amazed of how his own family didn't move a finger to help him. There was too much blatant indifference to not notice so he started to pay attention to the Baratheon household…"— To Eddard's statement Sansa froze. Their father seemed to notice so very lovingly he took her out of Rob's embrace and sat her in his lap like a like girl. Sansa looked like a broken doll and Eddard like an old man filled with regret.

"There was less to little love between Robert and Cersei; they weren't even sharing a roof. Jon said that Cersei had several houses in Kings Landing and hardly ever saw Robert but it was Joffrey who stood out. So one particular incident was the catalyst for what is happening today… I want to clarify to all of you, specifically to Sansa and Gendry that some parts I knew before and some recently; just this past week! So I must tell you that above all I tried to protect you! Only know I see how poorly job I did but I was juggling too many balls at the same time. I apologize to all harm that has fallen on you both. To _you_ my beautiful and loving girl and to you Gendry, who I really do consider a son…"—

Sansa looked clueless at her father while Gendry took a dept breath and swallowed with difficulty. Arya squatted next to him and he was trembling. She only wished that whatever came next he would take it calmly and not explode in one of his anger episodes… _fat chance!_

"Joffrey once was sick and needed a blood transfusion…"—Said Eddard going into some kind of story that no one really wanted to hear. Joffrey's name made their ears bleed.

"I remember that! He had a terrible food poisoning and was sick for over two months"—Piped in Sansa.

"Exactly! So tests were made, Cersei was a match and Robert wasn't. That is not out of the normal, you can have various blood types in one family but Jon found out that Robert didn't match in anything… at all"—

"What do you mean in anything at all?"—Asked Bran, looking like he didn't really want to know the answer.

"I mean that they didn't share DNA. Robert is not Joffrey's father!"—Finally said Eddard.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait a minute! This is just too complicated for me. So Uncle Robert isn't Joffrey's Dad but he is Gendry's? How come we didn't know?"—Rickon asked like he was casually asking for the time.

"That's impossible! He is his mother's spitting image"—Exclaimed Sansa.

"His mother's spiting image…"—Said Jon "Not his father's"—Answered Bran. Both looking at Gendry at the same time.

Gendry stood up and began to space back and forth through the room. That was not a good sign…

"Dad for your sake, Gendry's sake and quite frankly for all of us just spit it out" Arya said exasperated. Gendry was going to have a heart attack.

Eddard stood up and walked over to where Gendry was. On cue the boys held Eddard back while Arya and Sansa stood in front of Gendry, nobody needed a repeat from last night and from Gendry's state they knew that this time he wasn't just going to shove somebody to the floor.

"Gendry look at me…"—Eddard pleaded to no avail. Gendry was now fuming so Arya acted on what she knew.

Setting aside the labels on their relationship Arya knew that touch; physical contact was big for them. She knew that her touch affected Gendry as much as his affected her. So again she found herself approaching him like a wounded bull.

"Gen? I need you to calm down so we can learn the truth. Can you do that? I promise you that we'll leave right after. Please? For me?" She gave him a smile and he stopped walking. He took her hand and like she assumed Gendry relaxed at her touch but was still high on adrenaline. This could go both ways.

"I'm listening"—Was all he said standing by the door. Nobody dared to sit down.

"Robert's womanizing ways were no secret. He had money so various women had come out and said the he fathered their children asking for some kind of payment. Not wanting to get any lawyers involved Jon kept tabs on them; Robert had sixteen children."—Said Eddard.

"Sixteen? Old Man sure knew how to do the rounds"—Muttered Rob. No one appreciated the humorous remark.

"Gendry… you are one of those children!"—Eddard finally said. By now everyone knew it was coming but finally hearing the words still had a big effect.

Gendry stumbled to the wall and sagged to the floor with a vacant look on his face. Arya was about to reach for him when Eddard told her to stay where she was. That he needed to confront Gendry, not her. So Eddard kneeled in front of Gendry and began to talk.

"Gendry the reason you where never told was for your own protection… You see, when Jon found out about Joffrey's parentage the other children began to have accidents."—

"What do you mean accidents?"—Asked Rickon who was shushed by everyone. They could have left the room if Gendry wasn't blocking it. This felt too personal to hear it.

"Car accidents, drowning, poisoning… various causes that seemed armless but to someone who knew the link between the children knew it was hardly a coincidence…"—

"So someone was whacking all of Robert's kids?"—Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… by now Jon shut Rickon's mouth with his hand. He bit him back but got the message and remained silent.

"It happened fast and suddenly you were the only one left. By them you already had a stable home with Tobho so Jon gave him money so he could come to the North with you and I could keep you safe"—

"But how… I…"—Gendry was lost at words as they all were. This seemed like a Christopher Nolan film, too complex to understand.

"I wasn't counting on Arya befriending you and you becoming a part of this family. That I don't regret one bit since you have grown in a fine young man with values and great honor."—

"But Dad… still… why didn't you tell him? Don't you think Gendry had a right to know?" Arya asked for Gendry since the poor guy couldn't speak.

"Arya please remember that someone was killing of all of Robert's children. It was safer that way!"—

"The company… you placed me to work under my own father but told no one. Not even him… Why?"—Gendry finally spoke. He sounded hurt and lost so Arya couldn't hold herself and went to sit by his side on the floor. Their hands immediately entwining together.

"That I did for your own good. I never told Robert because let's be frank, he wasn't going to take it well. I made a conscious decision of not tell him before I found out something else for myself. As to giving you work inside of Baratheon Corps that was intentional. _You_ are Robert's son, _you _own the company. It was best if you knew the work from the inside. You proved yourself more than worthy in climbing positions own your own in such a short time and cleaning the company's name You're a natural just like your father"—

"But still something wasn't right!... Years passed and with Jon's untimely death the matter was closed. I had you under my protection so I was satisfied in having you near… but then Joffrey started to act up while dating Sansa so I did a little digging, maybe I could find who the father was so he could take the brat away from our lives. Joffrey's father is Jamie!"—

SILENCE… UTTER SILENCE again… interrupted by Rickon.

"What Jaime?"— Said the youngest of the Starks.

"As in _Jaime_ Jaime?"—Asked Bran.

"Jaime Lannister? Cersei's brother?"—Said Rob.

"UNCLE JAIME?!"—Screamed Sansa in horror.

"I wish I could say otherwise but yes, Jaime is Joffrey's father"—Solemnly said Eddard.

"Oh God!"—Thank God there was a small plant inside the room so Sansa could use it as a vomit dispenser. No one blamed her. That was just plain disgusting. _I mean I love Jon but I would never… blegh!_

Jon helped Sansa while everybody else didn't really know what to do. What could they do? They were in the middle of a really bad and high staked soap opera!

"The other children died, Gendry is Robert's only son! His will says that everything passes to his offspring! Joffrey isn't his biological son but he does have his name and a claim through Cersei which is still Robert's wife. That claim turns into thin air if the truth comes out"—Said Eddard.

"So someone knew that you found out the truth and is now gunning for us…" It wasn't a question but a statement. Arya seemed to be finally putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Said person was the one meddling with Baratheon Corps so having Gendry there and you finding out… Oh my god; the divorce! Does Robert know?"

"That was just Robert doing something good in his life and an incredible coincidence given that I only found out this week about Joffrey. I had Sansa under surveillance for the past two weeks since I was planning to get her away from Joffrey regardless of what I found"—

"So he was there because of you?"—Chirped in Sansa.

"Yes… and I am so sorry my love. He was a good man that wanted you safe for me. You fell off grid and I only heard the news yesterday. By then you were already here"—Eddard said while holding Sansa.

"WHOLY SHIT!"—Gendry yelled at no one at particular as he stood up and ran his hands through his hair. Maybe that way he could clear his head.

"You can say that again"—Said Rickon.

Suddenly the door flew open and in came Edric Dayne.

"We have to go!"—He said. Edric was agitated.

"What wrong? More charges?"—Asked Eddard.

"More charges on more Starks!" _This really is a soap opera!_

"You're making no sense boy, explain yourself!"—Said Eddard. Edric looked like he just ran a marathon.

"I have friends inside the District Attorney's office. As we speak they are ringing up charges on attempted murder for Sansa, drug smuggling for Bran and corporate espionage for Gendry! And they've told me to also expect something for Rob as well! So unless you are going to order a family jail cell inside Harrenhal I strongly suggest to get the hell out of here before the capture orders are out!"—

They all froze, whoever was after them wanted then out for good… Eddard was quick on his toes.

"Edric, get my children out. Get them somewhere safe!"—

"Already on it. But we need to leave now!"—

"I got the cars all started up and Theon is putting up a sweet show for the press out front"—Said Jojen, magically appearing beside Edric.

"What? I told you to make it quick!"—He smirked.

"Dad we can't leave! None of it is true!"—Pleaded Sansa.

"I know that sweetling. I can handle being behind bars but I won't bear to see my own children in prison as well. Go somewhere safe and wait till this all clears out. "—

"But where will we go?"—Asked Bran obviously in panic mode, he was a drug smuggler!

"Just get out of the police station. Boys take care of your mother and sisters."—Eddard said hugging each one of them like it was the last time he was going to see them. The thought was freighting.

"Gendry. I'm sorry this is all I have for you and in such circumstances. Take care of my family and yourself"—Eddard said solemnly to him. Gendry was still shaken from the recent findings but was alert and ready to move.

"Dad… I'll find a way to reach you and fix this. I swear it!" She said to her father. Violently hugging each other, they were the last ones inside the room besides Gendry.

"Leave it to Luwin Arya. I mean it! Don't mess around! Just go some place safe. Gendry keep an eye on her!"—

"Always Sir"—He said practically dragging Arya away. She didn't even register she was crying. It was supposed to be a mix up, Eddard was supposed to get out of jail and she would be leave for Braavos to finish her studies.

"Cell phones! Everyone!"—Ordered Edric

"Why? we'll need them to stay in touch!"—Said Bran.

"They're all wired! I'll explain later."— Quickly said Edric.

"I'll lead the way. No stopping till I do, you got it? Rob; ditch the beamer so you and Jeyne ride can with me. I'll take Catelyn and Rick with us as well. Jon you too, leave Eddard's car and ride with Gendry and the girls. Bran's all set with the Reeds"—

"What about Theon? We can't leave him"—Said Rob

"Don't worry. He has his car and I already told him where were going. Let do this"—

"Ar… we have to go"— Gendry softly said to her. She still could see the room that held her father, she needed one more hug.

"We'll see him soon. I promise…"—Arya knew Gendry's promise was an empty one but she had no choice but to leave.

God only knows what Theon was doing to stall the media since the back entrance was empty and they had no trouble getting inside their cars.

Going at a dangerous speed; the truck was silent other than Margaery bombarding Jon with question he didn't have answers for, nobody had them! Sansa was lost inside of her thoughts looking more broken than ever while Gendry just drove following Edric's lead. Arya looked at her family and was hit with the enormity of the situation.

The Stark family and company were on the run…

**The folders Arya remembers are briefly mentioned in the prequel 'The Strength is in the Pack' Chapter 16**

**Since the previous story Joffrey is an only child so no Myrcella and Tommen in this story.**

**Song: Run Baby Run by Garbage**


	12. Promises

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**I am super happy for your feedback and well wishes for my dog. I'm ecstatic to say that the vet told me he is going to be ok so all is well in my world.**

**There is going to be a lot of movement in the next chapters so for those who know Westeros Geography I have to say that I've moved places a bit for the sake of the story.**

**As always I hope you like what I write so enjoy…**

**GENDRY POV:**

"I can't feel my ass. Either it fell off or it passed the point of absolute pain"—

"I can't feel my ears if it makes you feel any better…"-

10 hours of nonstop driving would affect anybody… but 10 hours of nonstop driving listening to the constant bickering of Jon and Margaery was enough to make you take a turn and drive over the nearest cliff!

"Let's change seats!"—

"Marg by now where you sit is not going to make a difference on your ass being sore"—

"Of course it does! I've dented my seat! C'mon Snow, move already!"—

For Christ sake they where annoying! They had been at it ever since they got inside the truck. For ten strait hours Margaery bombarded everyone with questions while Jon tried (with no success) to reassure her that everything was fine and taken under control; which of course it wasn't! As of 10 am this morning capture warrants were issued for: Robert Stark (embezzlement and financial fraud) Sansa Stark (attempted murder, possession of a dangerous animal and destruction of private property), Brandon Stark (Drug smuggling and illegal immigration) and yours truly Gendry Waters for corporate espionage as well as assault on employees.

"Sans, you really should take a sip of water…"—Arya had tried to no availed to get Sansa to drink water; the only thing that Gendry had inside his truck, but Sansa was closed off, silent, not even uttering a word since leaving the Police Station, not that he blamed her, Gendry was doing his best Jon impression while he grunted and muttered in response to anyone who dared talk to him.

Robert Baratheon was officially his father! Not only was he his father but apparently at some point someone had tried to kill Gendry because of that and that was how he ended up in the North under the protection of Eddard Stark… _Just a normal happy everyday Sunday for ya'._

"This is borderline ridiculous… Gendry; catch up with Edric. We need to stop."—Arya ordered quite frankly making him grumpier.

He was a wanted felon and son to a despicable man… yes; half of her family was wanted by the law, her father was an inmate in Harrenhal prison and her sister was a victim of physical and psychological abuse but hey; they were all on the same boat! No need to snap at him every 10 minutes! She had been swearing like a sailor and throwing dirty looks at him all day.

"I'm going here on 180 miles an hour! What do you suggest My Lady? Casually drive on the other lane while you chat with your little friend?" He spat. Arya had the ability to piss Gendry off like no one and after all the shit he learned today he wanted to punch something… badly. He needed a break from everything Stark pronto.

"Don't call me a Lady!"—Arya growled. "We need to stop! Honk at him or something! I can't call him since he took all our phones and Sansa looks like she could use some fresh air!"—

"AND PEE! Margie needs to pee!"—Whined Margaery out back.

"And Jon needs to not kill Margy…"—Jon muttered.

"I heard that Snow!"—

"I meant you to hear it Tyrell…"—

Apparently Theon was thinking the same since they saw his blue camaro pass them and honk furiously at Edric's car signaling him to park. The caravan of outlaws consisted of four cars; they all parked at the side of the road with their passengers immediately running outside to stretch their legs.

"Theon what is it? We can't just stop for some sightseeing!"—Yelled an exasperated Edric.

"Then don't look at my dick Dayne! We've been on the road for 10 hours straight, I need to piss!..If I parked you guys would have left me stranded in the middle of nowhere."—Graciously said Theon while going to the nearest tree to urinate.

They were a mess… Catelyn didn't even get out of the car, Sansa only showed signs of life by going over and sitting beside her. They were both just staring at nothing in particular with lost eyes; Jeyne was standing awkwardly next to the car not knowing what to do. Jon was heard yelling to Margaery who had ventured into the forest to go the bathroom. Bran and Jojen went to smoke (hopefully) cigarettes while Meera was explaining to Rickon why he couldn't eat some mushrooms he saw nearby… Arya had yanked Edric to the side and where having some kind of heated conversation.

Gendry had chosen to stay inside his truck, zoning everybody out at least for a couple of minutes and you know what he thought about? Marriage! Yup, tying the knot! Why? Because he adored Arya Stark, he worshiped the ground she walked on but the last hours he wanted to kill _her._ He supposed that was what the whole _'for better or for worse'_ meant. The few times they had spoke since leaving the police station that morning where dedicated to insult each other. Arya was the first to snap saying he was being overbearing asking her every five minutes if she was ok, then told him to mind his own business after he asked Sansa how was she holding up and then came the kicker; after he resigned and chose to keep his mouth shut, she told him that 'his silence' was even more annoying! He just couldn't win with her! Of course he lashed out and told her to be more understanding seeing she was one of the few that was unscathed from the whole drama with the police charges, that she could have least have the grace to shut her own mouth and stop bitching about not having her phone, since that was all she was doing.

Sadly for Gendry; who was lost in his internal debate, the doors were unlocked… _Didn't Thoros leave a bottle someone? Great… I'm already turning into Robert!_

"Where the hell are we? We haven't seen a car in miles!"—Said Rob while getting inside his truck.

_Seriously? These bloody highborn's take pride in their lands and their origins but didn't recognize their own mother's birthplace?_

"We're in the Riverlands" Gendry shrugged.

"How can you tell? The last traffic sign I saw was 'you are now leaving Winterfell' and that was 7 hours ago. I think Edric is lost and doesn't have the nerve to say it"—

"We'll I don't know if he actually knows where he is leading us but we're definitely in the Riverlands it's just that we took the old road that no one ever uses anymore. I've done a couple of jobs here. I ride the machinery trough these roads, it's faster and I don't need any permits"

"So does that mean we're headed to Great Uncle Brynden's place in Riverrun?"—Piped in Rickon while getting inside the truck.

"It seems like it! Although it's a pretty stupid move. We're wanted by the law; don't you think they'll come searching our families and friends? _It seemed young master Dayne wasn't that smart!..._

"I told him that but it seems that Edric is planning things as he goes along… Rob get out of my spot!"—Said Arya opening the door to the driver's copilot. An idea sprung into Gendry's mind…

"Actually stay right where you are Rob! My truck is getting a bit stuffy. I think we should trade places, no one likes to be holed up with the same person for hours and everyone is on edge." That was the best gentlemanly way Gendry had found to say to Arya that he wanted to murder her or fuck her brains out. None of them really an option so telling to her ride with someone else was best. Yes, he still had a severe case of blue balls…

He could tell that she was hurt and pissed off and he was also filled with a quick air of happiness to see that Arya considered the passenger seat of his truck _her_ spot but they needed some time apart.

"Can we do that? Edric's taste in music freaks me out! I call dibs on Gendry truck!"—Said Rickon.

Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea but didn't seem to come to an understanding on who was riding with who and found themselves arguing at the side of the road. The clock was ticking, the sun was setting, he needed to eat something and sleep. That alone made Gendry yell out.

"Just shut the hell up!… All of you! Sorry Mrs.S" He apologized to a battered Catelyn.

"Edric where are we going?" He asked in his no nonsense tone.

"Riverrun! It was the farthest place I could think of where we could clear our heads and regroup before having the cops on our necks"—Edric answered.

"We still have at least 4 or 5 hours till we get there so we need to get our asses on the road. Same cars, different passenger and we are going to have to give the drivers a break" Gendry practically lived in his truck but the stress and no sleep was affecting him. Edric was used to have a chauffeur, Meera seemed tired as well and although he wasn't at the Get Together; he suspected that Theon had pulled one of his all nighters. If Gendry wasn't so tired he would have asked Theon to swipe cars since he was driving alone and he craved some peace of mind but he could easily have a accident so he opted to give that option to another person that seemed to be more fitted for some alone time.

"Arya take Theon's car… Theon ride with us, you can catch some sleep in the back seat. You as well Edric." He said throwing a bone to the blonde.

"What about me and Jon?"—Asked Margaery completely oblivious to the fact that Jon wanted to kill her as well.

"Actually Jon is driving my truck and I'm riding shotgun. Rickon already said he was riding with us. Care to drive Edric's car and ride with Sansa, Catelyn and Jeyne?"

"That's actually a great idea. God knows I've had my fare share of testosterone for today. I'd love some girl time"—Margaery replied with the most utter grace but sticking her tongue out at Jon.

"Thanks. Then it's all sorted out. Rob drive Meera's car and we're good to go" That was the advantages of being an orphan; you took your decisions and stuck with them. Big families meant different options and no quick agreements.

Everybody started to change cars when Arya took Theon's car keys and stomped inside it. He needed to reassure her that he wasn't dismissing her.

"Arya don't be like that. 5 more minutes together and we were going to slash each other's throats."

"I'm sorry but you rearranged everyone so I would stay far away from you. I can take the hint"—

"An hour earlier you told me to shut and I quote 'my motherfucker mouth up' and you even smacked me in the head for no particular reason"

"Well I'm sorry ok? There's too much going on and I had cabin, er; truck fever…"—

"It's ok… you want me to ride with you?"

"You would? I know you hate other people driving your truck!"—Arya tried to sound understanding but she was giving him huge puppy eyes for him to say yes. Since he didn't have Arya; Gendry concentrated his affections on his truck. Only Hot Pie had driven it and it was only one time because Gendry was too drunk to function.

"No problem. I'll probably sleep all the way anyway" He was lying, he was crying on the inside but at least it was Jon behind the wheel. Just to make sure, he ordered Rickon to change places with Bran. Rickon as a copilot shouldn't be allowed under any circumstances.

Edric was going to program his GPS so Margaery would know where she was going but Catelyn said it was ok since she knew the old road so she would give the instructions, so after signaling to Jon that he was going to ride with Arya they were off.

Everyone was already on the road but Arya lingered back and gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips when he was seated next to her.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Just because…"—Arya shrugged and began to drive.

"Go to sleep you stupid Bull. You're grumpy when you're sleep deprived"—

Gendry didn't need to be told twice. He was fast asleep in matter of seconds not before giving her a proper kiss in return. _'For better or for worse'… Doesn't seem that complicated!_

…**.**

"Wake up block head!"—

"5 more minutes…" He grumbled while reaching for her with his hand.

"We're almost there and take your paws off me. I'm driving, we can't cuddle and you hardly fit in the car!"—

"What hour is it?"

"10 o clock"—

Gendry reluctantly opened his eyes and saw that it was pitch dark outside, he had to blink a couple of times and sit up since he was a bit disoriented. He had managed to fall asleep but Theon's vintage two seat camaro was not made for people of Gendry's size. He looked like a giant at the kids ride in the carnival.

"Where is everyone?" He looked ahead and through the rearview mirrors and saw no one.

"We finally made it to the river road. I can follow it to Riverrun so I kind of stepped on it. We have a good 20 or 30 minutes lead."—

"You stepped on it? Arya we were already going fast, are you trying to kill us?"

"Don't be such a sour puss. The road is clear and it's a cool car. It's been a while since I actually drove"—

"Ahh… Miss Stark probably is used to have a personal driver back in Braavos" Gendry laughed, he thought he could get back to teasing Arya since they were both in better moods.

"I'm not Miss Daisy you idiot! First of all I like to walk and secondly I have a bike."—

"How in the world did you manage to get your father to buy you a bike? How in the world did you manage your mother to agree to it?" Arya was already living alone in a foreign country so a motorcycle wasn't exactly the safest mode of transportation.

"I didn't, it was a present from my boyfriend… exboyfriend!"—She quickly corrected.

"Ohhh…" Was all Gendry could say. He still felt that there was a lot going on with her and that guy in Braavos but he decided not to ask her. _Edric traveled a lot to see her; he can barely take his eyes off her. I'll have to play nice with the kid and ask him about the exboyfriend. You know: The enemy of my enemy is my friend…_

Lost in his internal debate Gendry didn't realize that Arya had parked the car besides the river and turned off the engine. The night was windy with clear skies. The moon shined above making the Red Fork waters seem like a velvet sheet.

"We have time till the others catch up. We can rest a bit…"—Arya said while shrugging for no particular reason. Gendry knew something was on her mind.

"You know… take away the police and your family and this could be an actual date" He said in a sarcastic tone. Arya did not laugh.

"Why did you breakup with your girlfriend?"—He froze. Soooooooooo not where he thought this conversation was going. In a matter of seconds he was a blubbering sweaty mess. How can he possibly tell Arya _that_?!

"I don't know… we just weren't compatible" He mumbled, looking outside the window.

"It took you a year to realize you weren't compatible with the girl you were dating? I call bullshit Waters, spit it out!"—Arya said while crossing her arms and lifting her eyebrows. He was so not going to get out of this one.

"Does it really matter? It's in the past. I already told you that I want you! Only you! It has only ever been you!"

"You know about my exboyfriend… It's only fair that I know about your exgirlfriend"—She huffed.

"Ohh really? What's his name?" He could at least find out something before he spilled the beans.

"Griff… quid pro quo Waters. You get to answer the same question as well"—

"Jeyne... what's he like?" _Griff? What the fuck is a Griff?_

"Back up… you were still dating Jeyne Poole?"—They both made a face; back in high school he didn't actually date Jeyne Poole. It was more of a… exploration of interests. At least on his part!

"Hell no! Jeyne Heddle; Willow's older sister. Hot Pie kind of set us up…"

"I remember her… she was pretty."—She said in a small voice but quickly put herself back together. "So why did you guys break up?"—

"Tit for tat… you still haven't answered my question."

"What's there to know? He's tall, not like you since you're a freak of nature but he's still tall. He loves to surf and is pretty outdoorsy just like me. We fence together as well"—_Is he pretty? Has a good body? Is he better in bed than me? Fuck I'm so whipped!_

Arya stopped talking and looked at him expectantly. He knew he had to say something since he knew the basics about her ex, anything else would be prying. Arya was right all along… he was stupid!

"Jeyne's cool. She works at her mother's inn. She's nice and all but I always knew she wasn't the right girl for me. I guess she knew it as well so after a while she broke up with me…" _Please let it go, please let it go… shit, she's still looking at me!_

"And?..."—Arya urged him on. He knew if he didn't talk she was going to hit him.

"Ok… so I possibly did something in bed that pissed her off"

"What do you mean that pissed her off? Did you do something kinky she didn't like?"—

"What the… NO! Nothing like that! Wait, what do _you_ mean by something kinky?"

"Focus Waters and spill it out already"—

"I may have said another girl's name in bed… during actual sex!"

"Oh my God! You're an asshole!"—Arya barely managed to say since she was laughing her ass off.

"That is _so_ Gendry! How could you say another girls name during sex?! You're so stupid it's adorable!"—Well its better than have her get angry at him but Gendry was quickly annoyed by Arya.

"Actually I said your name…"

"WHAT?!"—_Well that made her stop laughing at me._

"What do you mean you said my name?"— Arya said with her eyes wide.

"It was Valentine's Day and everybody was all loved up. I was miserable since I hadn't hear from you in ages, let alone saw you so I kind of got drunk, Jeyne came over to my place and well you know. One thing led to another, I still had you on my mind so…"

"Wow… you really are an asshole"—This time she said it without laughing.

"I know…" The car was filled with awkward silence I mean, how could you top that? He couldn't blame Arya is she thought he was a player.

"Why my name?..."—

"What do you mean 'your name'? I think it's pretty obvious…" _It's you! It's always been you, those other girls meant nothing!_ Again silence…

"Gendry I'm not used to this"—_This is it. We're not even together and she's breaking up with me!_

"You confuse me and I don't like it!"—

"What do you mean I confuse you?" _Now I'm confused!_

"I can't think strait when you're around and when you're not I miss you. You treat me like a lady which I hate but I don't really hate… And don't get me started on the PDA! I want to kiss you all the time! I'm turning into Sansa for God's sake! Did you know I pulled up because I wanted to make out a little before we get to my Uncle's house?"—

"You did?!" His face lighted up like a Christmas tree. Arya was quick to pull the plug by hitting him square on his shoulder.

"OUCH! So you don't like public display of affection but violence is ok?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you're making me fell all weird. I was in a relationship for two years and I've never felt like this before. It's uncomfortable to not know how to act!"—

"Babe…I'm not going to force you into anything." He said reassuringly. Gendry wanted to hug Arya but giving the nature of the conversation it wasn't a good idea.

"See? 'Babe'? That's what I mean! What's with the names? But goddammit you look adorable and it makes me want to jump you!"— _Do it, do it, do it, please do it!_

"It's just that I don't know what this is. We have the whole mess with Dad and the police. Don't get me started on me going back to Braavos… I wish I could fix something, then I could get some kind of peace of mind"—

"Arya…" He said in a loving tone, making sure she heard every word he said.

"I am not going to pressure you into anything. You have a lot going on; _we_ have a lot going on. Whatever is going on between us can wait. You just got out of a relationship and even if it kills me; it really is best if you take time for yourself. I've waited years for you so I'll wait again" He meant every word.

"But I like making out with you"—Arya pouted

"Hey… You don't see me complaining"

"Gendry… last night was… amazing"—Arya said while lowering her head. He could still see her blush but he wasn't going to tease her. He just held her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Not entirely amazing since we didn't get to finish it but it was pretty damn good if I may say so myself"

He was rewarded with one of her rare smiles and his breath left his body. She was too damn beautiful for her own good.

"I like it when you say my name…Well… more when you say it to me"—Gone was the insecure Arya, in came the sex kitten. She straddled him and began to play with his hair.

"And as much as I like to say it and have your body pressed up to mine I really think it's best to cool off a bit!" Gendry could not think he'd be protesting Arya coming on to him.

"So you're saying I can't kiss you?"—Arya asked looking insulted but still in a playful manner.

"I'm saying you shouldn't but I'm not going to stop you"

Gendry heard the honk of his precious truck by the road…

"Stop smooching … I mean snoring and get rolling, Rob's the last one and he's back by 10 minutes. Get your asses back on the road!"—Yelled Theon.

"Ugh… talk about mood killer!"—Said Arya while starting up the car.

"You're not the one with a tent in your pants" Muttered Gendry while trying to adjust his dick.

"You're going to be in my room tonight Waters. And that's that!"—

"Yes M'lady… but try to drive slow will you? I need some time to take down my tent"

Arya giggled

…**.**

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at Riverrun; ancestral home of the Tully's and very much closed castle.

"Isn't there a doorbell or something?"—Asked Margaery.

"That's odd. There was always a guard at the gate"—Said Catelyn.

The main gate was huge and locked. If you could manage to see through it you could see that the house was dark with no lights on.

"Did Great Uncle Brynden know we were coming?"—Asked Arya.

"I couldn't exactly call and risk telling people over the line where we were going could I?"—Replied Edric.

The bickering started again while Gendry inspected every part of his truck.

"Don't worry the only bodily fluid you'll find is Edric's drool! Can I say the same for my car?"—Smirked Theon.

"Not in the mood Theon. Go play with your dick somewhere else"

"Jeez…no need to be a sourpuss. I was just joking! But talking about dicks? If you value yours you should keep it down with Arya. The guys are already pretty stressed out about Sansa"—

Bran and Rickon were his recent allies in Gendry's quest for Arya's heart but Theon; other than Hot Pie was the only one we knew about it ever since the beginning. _Nosy bastard once got me drunk…_

"Did Jon say anything to you?" He said looking around, hoping no black curls were after him with a knife.

"No, he could catch you balls deep in Arya and he would still have no clue!"—Smirked Theon.

"Watch your mouth Greyjoy!" He growled.

"Sorry, sorry! No bad mouthing our Little wolf but seriously Bro! I'm glad you finally spilled the beans but your timing sucks. Jon doesn't suspect anything but remember he carries a gun and Rob is already on the lookout for you. I guess he needs to vent off all of his Joffrey issues"—

"Great…and I'm the scapegoat!"

"Hey… don't hate the messenger!"-

"Gen, come give me a hand!"—Yelled Arya.

"Speaking of the hot little devil…"—Theon smirked.

Gendry gave him a smack on his head but the guy was right. He had to talk to Jon.

"What's up?"—He said while walking to the side of the stoned gate.

"I need a boost up so I can climb the gate and see if there's anyone home"—Said Bran.

"Brandon please be careful!"—Pleaded Catelyn.

"Don't worry Mom, I never fall!"—Bran replied.

"Ok Brando… ready to go on 1, 2, 3…"

Gendry lifted Bran up and he began to climb like a monkey. He was over the gate in less than 5 seconds.

"Hey Jon… you're good with guns right?"—Bran yelled on the other side.

"Uhm… yeah, why?"—Jon muttered unsure of what his little brother was talking about.

"Because I have a shotgun pointing at my face"—

They all heard a gun click.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ARYA POV:**

It all happened in a matter of seconds… Gendry lifted or practically threw Jon over the gate who already had his gun out as they all brazed themselves for the worse.

"Ahhh… it's you! Ned's boy!"—They heard over the other side.

"Brynden?"—Catelyn called white as a ghost. We'll at least there wasn't a gun shot.

"Cat?"-

The gate opened and Brynden Tully stood tall with a shotgun in one hand and a scared to death Bran in the other.

"For God's sake woman. Reign in your children. I nearly killed this one for trespassing!"—Yelled the old man.

"Reign in my children? You nearly killed a boy! Gun laws were made for people like you!"—Exclaimed Catelyn while inspecting Bran to see if he had a scratch.

"Brynden; mind if we take this inside? We're in a delicate situation and the children need to rest"— Pleaded Catelyn.

"I see that you brought your kids as well as Ned's"—Said the Old Man while walking to the house.

"'Ned's kids'?"—Murmured Meera walking besides Arya, who quickly responded.

"Uncle Brynden says where half / half: Rob, Sansa, Bran and Rick are Tully's while Jon and I are Starks. Suppose it's the looks."

"Where is Ned? He didn't leave his pups with me so they could eat all my food did he?"—

"Uncle Bry haven't you seen the news?"—Said Sansa, speaking for the first time in more than 12 hours.

"Sansa? Are you sick? I didn't even notice you were here since you'd normally talk my ear off the first five minutes"—

Brynden Tully was Catelyn's Uncle, head of the house since her father's death and lived in Riverrun with the youngest of the Tully children; Edmure. The ex military was an old man pass his 70's but don't let that fool you. He had the body of a forty year old man, the spirit of one in his twenties and the tongue that was ageless. Nothing seemed to get pass him and the more he knew you the more blunt he was. A very firm believer of the term: tough love.

"Uncle… can you open the garage? The guys need to park the cars inside" Asked Rob.

"Just leave then in the driveway. I don't think I'm expecting another large family tonight"-

"Uhm, we'd prefer the garage sir. We need the cars to be out of sight"—Explained Edric. The comment made Brynden turn around and take notice to his new visitors.

"You're all tired, some with red eyes from crying but all with bags under your eyes. Cat I don't think I have ever seen you and Sansa with wrinkled clothes in my life! The boys aren't fighting and Arya hasn't insulted me… Edmure called me a while ago so I know he's fine. Something is wrong… Did Eddard die?"—

"WHAT? NO! YOU'RE CRAZY! GOOD FORBIT!" Cried everyone.

"Well the man ain't here and you all look like you came from a funeral! So go on, go put the cars inside the garage so you can tell me what's going on"—

….

"And that is how we ended up here. Brynden I am so sorry to put you in this situation since you are legally harboring fugitives but we had no other option!"—Cried Catelyn.

An hour later they were all huddled up in the living room listening Catelyn tell her Uncle all that had happened. It felt like a weird dream to hear it all… even weirder was their Uncle's response.

"Well… what done is done. I brought some fresh fish. Who wants to eat?"—

"Seriously? That all you have to say?"— Asked Arya. She knew her uncle was a hard ass but damn was he good.

"The company is being investigated and Eddard's in jail but you told me Luwin is already taking care of that. I am going to take the high road and not tell you 'I told you so' regarding Joffrey and _this_ one is Robert's son but that's hardly news. The girly boy Edmure hangs around brings me better gossip. Instead of sulking we should be toasting that Rob didn't marry into the Frey's! Bad people those…"—

"Brynden how can you be so careless? These are not maters that can be brushed off"—Said Catelyn indignant at her Uncle's response.

"I am not careless Woman… I'm being practical. What we need to do is work up a plan and then get a good night's sleep. You don't need to be a bloody genius to know that they'll come looking for you here."-

"Did Dad tell you? You know, about Gendry and Robert?" Arya asked in a subtle voice not wanting to rattle Gendry up. The poor thing has had too much to handle in such a short time.

"He didn't need to tell me, I knew he was Robert's the first time I saw him! Don't take it personal son but Eddard has been picking up Robert's shit ever since they where kids! So when I when to Winterfell and saw his miniature running after Arya that was it for me… We'll _that_ and that Ned has a knack for lost boys. He has a Snow, a Greyjoy and now a Baratheon. There are rumors over the Free Cities about living Targaryens. Maybe he'll show up with one"—Brynden laughed. Edric spilled out of his nose the water he was drinking to what Arya just rolled her eyes. _Nice way to keep it cool Dayne._

"We'll it's almost midnight and I for one am tired as hell. Uncle can you show us our rooms?"—Asked Bran.

"Of course, follow me; Cat, stay here… I need to talk to you in private"—

When they reached the third floor (Uncle Brynden should really consider an elevator) they weren't spared by their Uncle's frank words.

"Rob's the only one with a marriage certificate so they rest of you know the drill. Boys to the left and girls to the right! Boys; I'll protect you if the police comes but I won't move a finger towards a Mad Father. Girls? Lose women don't get rings!"—

"Cersei got one! That proves your theory wrong!"—Smirked Theon.

"Cersei also fucks her brother! So unless you're a hell of a lot closer to your sister than we thought, I think Brynden has a point!"—Said Jojen.

Other than Rickon who was down in the kitchen devouring everything edible and their Uncle Brynden and mother Catelyn who were talking inside the living room; everyone else was tired so they went inside of their rooms. Arya took a quick bath and went to find Gendry who was crashing in Edmure's room down the hall.

"Wow… since when Edmure is a fan of anything pink?" Arya said! The room was filled with pink curtains, pink pillows and _are those slippers?_

"I don't know! Brynden did say he hangs out with Margaery's brother. Maybe he picked up on the lifestyle"—Gendry smirked while getting out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low showcasing that superb v cut right under his abs that led to his…

"Wipe that look off your face Stark! I am not touching you with your Uncle downstairs. The guy has a freaking armory!"—He said while plopping on the bed but still patting it with his hands so she could join him.

"You know he dates Renly right?" As in Baratheon? Your… I guess uncle? She said while moving his hair so she could see his eyes.

"Don't! It's just too soon. I don't feel comfortable… My Mom, Tobho and you guys for now. Please?... Anyway, I don't like you in anything other but my shirts"— Ok, I guess that was Gendry changing the subject. Arya decided to let it slide for tonight.

They talked and cuddled for a while. Gendry was burned out so he was sound asleep after a couple of minutes but Arya was still on edge. Where was her father? Are they treating him right? Is he warm? Has his own bed? She felt selfish lying in bed in Gendry's arms. She needed to do something to fix this whole mess and what about tomorrow? Where would they go? She wouldn't be so worried if she was alone but they were a big group of twelve people; they were a freaking traveling circus! If you need to lay low you need to pack light and travel alone, a group of twelve people wasn't going to cut it.

Arya saw Edmure's laptop by the floor. Edric got rid of their cell phones since apparently they where being tapped and could be traced so this was her only way of communication with the outside world.

Sitting on the bed, not wanting to waste Gendry's delicious warmth; Arya checked her email and various social media accounts. They were filled with questions from friends, family distant and close wanting to know where she was and offering their support. There was also a lot of hate mail but that didn't surprise her since people had a habit of kicking you when you were down.

On Facebook she had a bunch of messages from Hot Pie:

_**At the airport, baked you a mean ass wolf pie! HP***_

_**The plane is gonna ditch your ass. Where R U? HP***_

_**Are you by any chance cuddling with Gendry? ;) Neither of you is picking up your phones HP***_

_**The place just got filled with cops. Random! HP***_

_**Joffrey's uncle is here, the one that looks like Prince Charming from Shrek! HP***_

_**So I was taken into questioning for half an hour. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? HP***_

_**I was nervous so I hate your pie. Sorry! HP***_

_**Seriously worried, going over Gendry's HP***_

_**Saw the news. TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER! HP***_

So that was settled! She couldn't just waltz out of here and return to Braavos, the police was looking for her as well, probably for helping fugitives run. There's no way on earth they could pin her down because for her other 'activities'. And what was Joffrey's uncle / father doing in the airport? He was a cop but he had no jurisdiction in the North, he was from Kings Landing!

There was a knock on the door. She assumed Brynden would burst inside so she was surprised when Sansa peered her pretty little head inside.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt"—

"You didn't interrupt anything. Gendry's asleep!"

Sansa raised her eyebrow exceptive so Arya lifted Gendry's arms and dropped it in the bed, Nothing, nada! Unless he felt Arya leave the bed the guy really was dead to the world.

"He really is asleep!"—Sansa said while sitting on the desk chair by the bed.

"Yup… poor bull has had quite a day. You've both have" She said while tenderly caressing Gendry's naked back. She saw Sansa checking him out so she couldn't help laughing.

"I know right? The guy is ripped!" She said sending both girls in a fit of giggles.

"So… you guys are together now?"—

"I don't know Sans. There are a lot of things we have to figure out before becoming something serious"

"He loves you, he always has… That's the thing with Gendry; what you see is what you get, no mind games. I'd wish I'd learned that sooner…"—

Love was a big word. Arya wasn't even going to try and tackle that one… She preferred to move her attention towards her sister.

"You know it now… so no assholes in the future young lady!" They both laughed… "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize"—

"What for?"

"For being a bitch all these years… In the end you where the only one who still tried to save me from Joffrey but I was too stupid to figure it out, guess I'm still am"—Sansa shrugged it off like she was saying nothing but Arya saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Sansa first of all I don't think you need to apologize; you where a kid! We all where! Second: you need to see yourself as the innocent party. You did nothing and sure as hell didn't deserve what that _thing_ did to you. And third? I'll punch you square on the face if I hear you say you're stupid again. You're one of the smartest persons I know, you just need to get your groove back!"

"When did you become Yoda?"—Sansa laughed not wanting to get emotional with her little sisters words.

"I have a quick ass guidance counselor that showed me how to channel my anger. I can make Hulk my bitch!"

"I can see that!"—Sansa said winking at her gesturing at Gendry.

"Apart from the apology I actually wanted to ask you something"—

"I don't share Gendry… sorry!"

"Don't be stupid… it's just that you have all this 'self confidence / I am a woman hear me roar' thing and I want to have that to. I know that these couple of days are going to be tough so I want to help! The boys are already treating me like I might break and it really is annoying. I don't want to be deadweight, I want to be productive"—

"Oh my God Sans… that right up there with 'I'm leaving Joffrey'! Of course I have your back!" Well that was a nice turn of events. Arya had bonded more with Sansa these pass two weeks than all her life.

They heard muffled voices outside the room. _Isn't anyone asleep? _Sansa got up and peeked through the door.

"It's Margaery! She came out of Jon's room. I think she was crying! Oh crap, Jon saw me!"—

"Sans? What the hell are you doing in Gendry's room?"—

"Shhhhh get him inside!" Arya said. No need to wake up the whole house.

"Gendry what are you doing with my sisters?"—

"Don't even try… he's asleep"

"At least one of us is"—Jon sighed. Running his hands over his hair.

"What happened with you and Margaery? It seemed intense"

"I told her to go back home to Highgarden with her family. There aren't any charges against her and she'll be safer there"—

"I gather she didn't take it well…"

"She freaked out! Told me that she wanted to stay with me but that I don't really consider her part of my family… She's my girlfriend for God's sake. Why can't she understand I want to keep her safe?"—

"Because she wants to help! Don't be so hard on Margaery. She adores you and with all this and you leaving for the Wall, she must be a mess!"—Said Sansa.

"I'm not leaving tomorrow!"—Replied Jon.

"What do you mean you're not leaving? Are you committing desertion?" Arya shouted. Jon would never do that!

"I'm not a deserter!"—Jon said giving Arya a dirty look.

"It's a formal plea for a extended leave. I'm sending it out tomorrow. I can't leave you guys! You on the other hand Little Wolf should stay out of this as well"—

"Fat chance" She said while turning the laptop so they could read Hot Pie's messages.

"At least we're screwed together…"—Said Sansa. "What? Positive thinking!"—

"We'll its late. Let's try to get some sleep so we can face the clusterfuck that is going to be tomorrow."—

"Sweet dreams Bro and thanks for everything Sis! Give sleeping beauty a kiss for me"—

Sansa's comment didn't amuse Jon has he stood by the bed looking at Gendry.

"Is he seriously asleep? There is no way he slept through our whole conversation. We weren't even whispering!"—

"He's totally asleep. Guess the stress and all the driving really got to him"

"I know you guys always bunk together but I think you should go back to your room Ar. Uncle Brynden's house – his rules"—

"I promise I'll sneak out before dawn"

"I'm going to put my foot down on this one Arya. Just do what Brynden said and I also think its best that you give Gendry some time alone."—

The word 'love' instantly came into Arya's head. Damn Sansa and her big mouth, maybe they shouldn't bond so much.

They said their goodbyes but as soon as Arya was going to close the door; Gendry started to stir in bed searching for her still asleep. She should stay away from him, she needed time to figure out what she wanted or the chances where very high that she was going to end up hurting him. In the end she closed the door but remained in the room. If Gendry would reach for her he would always find her…

…

"I like big families; I hope to have one someday"—Said Meera. Bless her little heart, the kitchen was so quiet you could drop a feather and still hear it.

It was barely 7 in the morning but everyone was finishing their breakfast. Brynden went all out giving them a proper meal since no one knew when they would have that luxury again. They had no cell phones and their credit cards were canceled. They were all low on cash so other than what Brynden had on him that was all they had. Their future was uncertain and the clock was ticking. Someone had called to the house in the middle of the night and told them that the police was headed there first thing in the morning.

The plan was to lay low, not make themselves be noticed and move around a bit but stay close to the North. Catelyn would stay in Riverrun along with Rickon while Margaery would leave to Highgarden. Edric was given the choice to leave but stayed loyal to the pack. Jeyne said she wasn't going to leave her husband when he needed her the most while Meera, Jojen and Theon where a given.

This would be the time were Eddard spoke and rallied the troops but he was far away in prison. This time there were no jokes, no puns, only uncertainty. When Catelyn rose from her chair, everyone's heart sank a bit.

"I want to weep. I want to be comforted. I'm so tired of being strong. I want to be foolish and frightened for once. Just for a small while, that's all...a day...an hour… but I am a mother. That is not a luxury I posses… Your Father said that he could manage going to prison but not seeing you in there as well and I agree. I have to be strong and stay for you, fight for what is yours and show that we Starks have honor. I have faith not only that this will pass soon but that you will be able to take care of each other, cherish your bonds as siblings and rise to the occasion.

My daughters… my beautiful, beautiful daughters…"—To this Catelyn moved and kissed not only Arya and Sansa but Meera, Jeyne and Margaery as well.

"You are all strong, independent women that need to remain calm above and walk with dignity. Remember your houses words and never forget who your family is"—

"And my boys… my strong, intelligent and kind boys. Always treat each other with respect. Never fight amongst yourselves and protect the family. You are the future of each house so start showing it."— Catelyn said while looking at each boy in the eye, Rob let go a tear when she kissed him and ruffled his hair.

The next part of the plan was to go to a nearby garage Brynden knew and much to Gendry's dismay; change cars. Catelyn's words hit a cord and everyone was a crying mess but their hearts broke even more when Margaery and Jon said their goodbyes…

"Please Jon… pleeeeease don't make me go. I want to stay with you!"— Margaery was crying hanging on to Jon's jacket.

"Margaery your place is with your family, this could get uglier. I don't want you hurt!"—

"But I can be your family Jon, I want to be your family! Please don't make me go back! They've never understood me, they never have!"—

"We will only have a chance to be a family if there is a future… I need you safe for that to happen. Please Margaery, don't cry"—Said Jon holding her in his arms.

Alone in his truck Arya surprised Gendry by hugging him hard. Jon's words were meant to reassure but no one knew what was going to happen. All they had was each other and Arya couldn't even imagine what Margaery was feeling. It was amazing that after a short while of being together, after not seeing each other for two years; how much she needed Gendry, how much she depended on him to be by her side.

Catelyn had to hold Margaery back; they could still hear her sobs when they passed through the gate. Jon's tears filled the air with despair so Gendry told Arya who was still holding him for dear life to take care of her brother who was a mess in the backseat.

No one looked back, no one felt safe and no one noticed the man hidden in the trees.

"The Mother Wolf stayed with a couple of pups… Yes, the old man's with her… The rest of the pack is on the move."—

**Catelyn's words where from the books. I owe nothing. George R.R Martin is a beast!**

**Thanks for keeping up with me and remember to REVIEW / FOLLOW / FAVORITE**

**Have a great weekend!**

**Song: Promises by The Cranberries.**


End file.
